The Angel Tried Helping
by Demonic Hope
Summary: With Adam recently brought back to life strange visions seem to draw him to his brother's dead love Jo. Can Adam find her and help his brothers end Lucifer. All he can count on his family, friends, and a new pet. Jo's only hope is Adam can he save her?
1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester found himself in a sunlit meadow.

"Dean!" Jo appeared at the edge of the meadow.

Dean went straight to the other hunter. "I love you," He whispered before leaning in to kiss her.

But before there lips met Dean heard baying that could only mean one thing. Hellhound.

Dean was ripped away from Jo as he saw the giant dog tear into her.

"Jo no!" He screamed fighting against the invisible bonds that held him.

Then Jo burst into a ball of raging fire.

Dean bolted upright in bed. Looking over at the bed next to his he saw Sam still asleep.

Observing the sweat drenched t-shirt that stuck to his skin he decided that he might as well grab the first shower.

Walking into the small bathroom he glanced into the mirror. Hating what he saw. Dark bags were under his hazel eyes which seemed to have lost there sparkle. He was pale and had lost weight. Every night since three weeks ago when he had lost Jo he had dreamt about her. Sometimes the whole dream was a nightmare and he would awake to see Sam and Cas leaning over him terrified. Or like the last one it would seem that Jo was alive and safe with him only for it to be ripped away.

_Don't think about it. _Dean tried focusing on his shower but every few seconds his thoughts would creep back to the girl who even dead owned his heart.

As he stepped out of the shower he saw Cas sitting on his bed. The angel looked in on the brothers every few hours or would spend the day in the backseat of the Impala making sure no one demon, angel, or hellhound approached his two best friends and the only people who didn't want him dead.

"Who takes long girly showers now?" Sam asked playfully "You where in there for forty-five minutes,'

It killed Dean to see Sammy's face fall when Dean didn't take the bait and argue over something stupid. Sam had been trying his hardest to get Dean to smile or laugh or even just mouth off but without any luck.

"Hello Dean do you want to go to a bar later?" Cas asked softly in his eyes Dean could see guilt.

"Enough both of you!" Dean snapped "I'll be fine a lot sooner if you two didn't treat me like a baby. Sam you have lost three girlfriends now. Two of which you either killed or helped kill. And you Cas it's not your damn fault that you can't resurrect her for me okay. So both of you just leave me alone!"

He grabbed his leather jacket off of his bed and stormed out.

The Impala waited to take her owner away from his problems for a little bit. Dean like Sam had done had started drowning his pain in beer.

Dean's hand was on the door handle when he froze. It couldn't be oh please God say it wasn't.

Going around the Impala Dean looked at the white pickup. Looking at the license plate he saw it was a Minnesota plate. And passed out in the drivers seat was his baby brother Adam.

'He can't be alive' Dean thought ' I saw his corpse. Hell me and Sammy salted and burned his body.'

Reaching into his pocket Dean pulled out his cell "Hey Sam get the hell out here I think you'll love this surprise. Drag Cas's ass down here too I'm going to kill him."

"What happened?" Sam Cas in tow came running down the stairs from their forth story motel room.

"The last time I checked you and me where the last Winchesters alive. So Sam tell me what the hell Adam is doing here."

"He can't be he was ghoul food." Sam jaw dropped as he took in his half brother.'

Cas looked over Sam's shoulder to see what was going on. "Is that you brother? Because I think he's breathing."

"I've noticed that Cas what the hell is he doing alive?" Dean opened the truck door. "Adam wake up!"

"How do you know my name?" Adam asked sleepily

"Shh it's okay Adam. Your are little brother and we'll take care of you . Let's get you inside it's freezing." Sam wrapped his arm around Adam easily falling into how protective he was of the ghoul Adam.

'My arm and chest hurt," Adam whimpered "My head too,"

"That's where he was hurt the worse by the ghoul right Dean" Sam said helping Adam stand.

Dean took pity on Adam and went to help Sam lead him up the stairs. "Cas grab the keys and lock up the truck then get the door for the room."

It took the angel a minute to figure out how to lock the trucks' doors but he managed.

"Remind me to teach him about cars later Sammy," Dean muttered watching the angel.

Sam wasn't paying attention to his older brother, "Dean he's bleeding."

"Calm down Sammy lay him on the bed. Not mine though. Cas lock the door then call Bobby tell him where going to stay at his place for a bit. Don't mention Adam got that?"

Dean didn't wait to see if his best friend understood. Even though he had never met the real Adam Dean was still extremely terrified for the teenager. His big brother instincts wanted to find whoever harmed Adam and tear them to shreds.

"Make it go away," Adam begged

"Sam,"

But Dean didn't have to ask Sam was already talking to Adam keeping him calm.

Cutting Adam's bloodstained shirt off Dean examined his injuries.

Being a hunter and especially a Winchester Dean was an expert at weird. But this topped the scales. The injuries Dean had seen on Adam's corpse where still there. But unlike before they where fresh and bleeding. Remembering Adam had died of blood lose Dean started putting pressure on the worse bites.

"Sam get over here and help. Cas do whatever Sam was doing to keep him from freaking out,"

Sam ran into the bathroom and returned with towels.

After what seemed like an eternity to the oldest Winchesters and there angel the bleeding had stopped. After Sam and Dean had finished bandaging him up Adam had fallen asleep. Sam was at his side glaring at the bandages as if that could magically make the wounds paining his brother go away.

Cas had been leaning against the wall opposite looked upset. "Why did we let him live again?" He asked suddenly

"If you mean Adam because its easier then listening to Sam bitch for the next six months."

"Not Adam he's fine I meant Gabriel."

"Cause he now owes us one," Dean replied checking Adam's breathing.

"I think he just evened it out. Gabriel's grace has touched Adam's soul." Cas informed then.

As if saying that was the magic word Gabriel inside the room.

"Cas I want a refund on those carved ribs," Sam said looking up.

"Relax Sammy boy. Pretty boy here did a nice job on you and you're brother's ribs. I tracked Adam's soul here. And to get him here I called in a favor with a demon you three know. Crowley I believe." Gabriel pulled out a snickers bar and started eating it.

"Why the hell did you bring Adam back" Dean asked

"One I hate being in anybody's debt. This seemed like a simple funny way to repay you for allowing me to live. Second Crowley has been keeping a close eye on the brothers of destruction here. He let it slip to me that Dean was going to give himself alcohol poisoning mourning the blond thing of his. Without him Lucifer will destroy my sandbox. Along with the demons I do business with. Having two wait Castiel is here so make that three morons to take care of should keep him to busy to get drunk. So now where are my thanks?"

"Castiel! A demons been tailing us and you didn't know. Why the hell do I keep you?" Dean glared at Cas who shrunk back from Dean's anger.

"Sammy what's the noise?" Adam tried sitting up but started coughing.

Sam steadied him "It's okay Dean just lost his temper. How you feel kiddo?"

Adam looked around the room before leaning heavily against Sam to keep himself propped up. "I feel like a dump trunk with fangs ran me over. How do you think I feel?"

Gabriel looked curiously at Adam "So this is the baby Winchester. Well he sure looks like you two." Cas shifted to block Adam from view. The two angels glared at each other. "Well I need to be going now. You know people to put in black holes or in time loops. In Florida I heard of this guy who could stand to meet a few of my slow dancing aliens." Smiling broadly the arc angel snapped his figures and disappeared.

"How did he do that?" Adam asked looking at Sam. Like the ghoul this Adam had chosen Sam to be his favorite.

'Do you remember getting a few chunks taken out of you by that ghoul?" Sam asked

"Sammy!" Dean warned

"Dean how many people in this room have never died? None right? Adam couldn't protect himself or his mom because of Dad. He needs to be able to take care of himself. Those ghouls wanted revenge on the three of us for what Dad did. There are plenty of others lining up for a peace of one of the Winchesters. Hell I bet Zachariah and Meg are racing each other to get here. Knowing those vultures they could smell his soul on the other side of the galaxy."

"Sam is right Dean. If it was just the demons I'd say protect Adam. But not with my brothers. We have another hour or so until they come." Cas put his hand reassuringly on Dean's shoulder.

Dean sighed but nodded "Why so long?"

"Gabriel is a powerful angel. Zackariah is weak next to him. For the extra time we owe Gabriel again. He's marked this town with his grace. Weakening himself in the process. Zackariah will not be able to tell if he's left. It will take a bit for Zackariah to fetch Raphael who other than Michele and Lucifer is the only one strong enough to fight Gabriel even weakened."

"I really appreciated the whole protecting me thing but who the hell are you. Sammy only said that you're my brothers. And who the hell was that guy?"

"Okay if you want to know. I'm Dean Winchester that's Sam. Where your big brothers. This is Castiel or Cas he's are best friend and an angel. That other guy was Gabriel the messenger. I promise we'll tell you everything later but right now we need to get you out of here."

Adam bit his lip and nodded. Sam smiled at him reassuringly. "Come on bro lets get you to the car. I think you'll recognize her."

With Adam leaning heavily on Sam and Dean and Cas carrying the bags they made there way down the motels stairs.

"It's Dad's Impala!" Adam exclaimed when the gleaming muscle car came within sight.

"Its not his anymore she's mine," Dean stroked his baby's hood. Dean's liking for Adam went up a bit. In his book anybody who loved the Impala was his friend.

Sam settled Adam into the backseat and insisted on riding with him.

"Dean where still in South Dakota where like three hours from Bobby's Cas can have shotgun."

Dean just shrugged. He was use to Cas riding in the passenger seat but he still would have preferred to have his brother but he would live.

As the Impala pulled out of the motel's parking lot Adam leaned forward slightly. "Hey Dean are we going to Dad's house?"

"No Adam,' Dean hesitated but decided that he might as well learn it now "Dad's dead he died two years ago."

Adam's eyes watered up but he didn't cry. "Can I borrow a cell I need to call my mom. What's today's date anyway?"

"Adam I hate to have to tell you this but your mom is dead too." Sam murmured softly.

This time the tears did spill over Adam started sobbing. Sam let Adam bury his face in his chest.

The tears nearly undid Dean. He slammed on the Impala's brakes. He opened the door and went to Adam's side. Kneeling down next to him Dean rubbed Adam's shoulder. Sam's brown eyes met Dean's hazel. Moving Adam to the side Sam made room for Dean in the backseat.

Climbing in beside Adam Dean drew him away from Sam. If Adam noticed the change he didn't show it.

Getting out Sam started driving. As he drove Sam listened to what Dean was saying.

"Adam you may have lost your mom and dad but you still have us. You get that.?"

Adam lifted his head and nodded.

"Like it or not runt your stuck with us for eternity. Now stop with the crying I hate tears." Dean found a napkin from some take out. He handed it to Adam who wiped his eyes. "Adam you're my little brother and that makes you my responsibility to take care of you get that? Now I tell Sam this every single damn day. It's my job to take care of my pain in the ass little brothers. So if you ever need me just ask. Don't do what Sam did and go running off to some demon slut. Now please tell me Sammy got the wrong guy and that your not nineteen but twenty-one so I can bring you to a bar."

Adam smiled "Nope sorry I'm only nineteen,"

"Okay forget the whole little brother speech and get out of my car," Dean ruffled Adam's hair.

Adam laughed a little bit. Leaning his head on Dean's shoulder Adam went back to sleep.

Cas turned in his seat. "Dean I want to know something,"

"Yeah Cas?"

"Where am I in your family. I know Bobby is like a father and Ellen was like a mother so am I like a brother?"

"Cas you're a brother. It kind of screws up are whole bad boy appearance but who cares. If I can think of a demon as a sister I can think of a pain in the ass angel as a brother."

"Wait a second you thought of Ruby as a sister?" Sam shook his head. "That means you wanted me to marry her correct?"

"When she helped us with Anna and after you told me what she had done for you. But when she turned you into her bitch then all liking disappeared"


	2. Ch 2 Did he die for the 108 time

_**Hey okay I have people adding this to there favorites but no reviews. Come on people hit the button. If you want to take my story and burn it alive then dace over the ashes tell me. If you want to make out with it tell me. I was having an issue with the timeline so I guessed. I wasn't sure weather to count the four month break or not. After chapter five I'm not going to post again until I get three reviews got that? So you have a bit to be lazy. Last thing looking for a beta here. Anyone interested just ask. **_

Bobby was waiting for his boys.

"Sam, Cas good to see you," He wheeled himself up to the Impala. "What's in there? Demon, angel, ghost, vampire, werewolf, Lucifer?"

"None of the above. And why the hell would Lucifer be in the backseat." Sam asked.

"Sam you manage to make everybody your friend. So then what the hell is it. And please tell me Dean's still breathing. That igit got himself killed for the 108 time didn't he that's the only reason you'd be driving."

"No I didn't I'm stuck with sleeping beauty back here. Adam wake the hell up,"

"I up." Adam jerked awake "Are we there yet?" His blue eyes where still red and he looked upset but seemed to be handling his parents death pretty good.

"Yeah runt now get off of me," Dean squirmed out of the car. "Your worse than Sam with the whole falling asleep on people's shoulder thing,"

"Who is that?" Bobby asked

"This is the worlds most cuddly creature that is annoying as hell," Dean helped Adam stand. Adam winced and paled but didn't complain about the pain.

"Hi I'm Adam. Dean and Sam's brother"

"Great job John. Leaving me two morons to take care of wasn't enough for him he left me a third."

"I'm not included on the moron list?" Cas asked "I do tend to spend all my time with them you know,"

Bobby ignored the angel. "What happened to him ?"

Sam and Dean glanced at each other having one of there silent conversations. Sam answered "We'll tell you when we tell him?"

"Can that be soon please," Adam tried walking forward on his own but almost fell before Cas caught him. "I officially hate blood lose now," He muttered leaning into the angel.

After they got him settled on the living room couch his brothers sitting on either side of him with Castiel leaning against the wall Dean started talking.

"Okay Adam here's the deal. Monsters are real. We hunt them," He gestured at himself Sam and Bobby. "Cas is an angel but he's decided rebelling is fun and hangs with us. That's not the point though. Around six months ago Sammy and me got a call from this monster a ghoul asking for Dad. We told him Dad was dead then he reveled that your are brother. So being as sweet as we are…' Dean ignored the snorts from Sam, Bobby and Cas "We raced to town to kill you.." Sam interrupted there.

"I was for keeping you as a pet. Dean was the one putting holy water in the glass and the silver fork and how could we forget the gun aimed under the table."

"Whose telling the story here? Me right so shut up Sammy. Well the ghoul convinced us that he was are brother and why shouldn't we trust him my test had failed. So the ghoul who I'm just going to call Fred because its easier told us about your mom going missing and I managed to find her corpse or what was left of it in the air vents."

Adam looked like he might puke. Sam rubbed his shoulder comfortingly and gave Dean a look that could only mean 'don't go into details or I'll throttle you'

Dean nodded before continuing "So we had Fred call the cops and did what any intelligent people who the cops believe to have died in an explosion would do we booked ass. Well Fred showed up in are room demanding to know what was happening . So Sam in all his brilliance ignored me and told him how we hunt monster so did Dad and how we knew some monster had killed your mom. Sammy started training you to hunt while I um…'

Sam helped Dean out. "While Dean was looking for the monster and sulking in a corner."

Dean hit Sam over the head before continuing. "Well long story short I got myself trapped while Sammy was with Freddie. Well it turns out Fred had a sister she killed your mom. You see when a ghoul feeds on somebody they take there shapes and memories that's why Fred was able to trick us. Amazingly enough Sam got his ass kicked in by Fred and tied up for dinner. Don't worry I turned up in time to save the day. I killed them both."

Adam bit his lip. A sign that his big brothers where already learning meant that he was thinking. 'Where was I in all this?"

"Um.." Dean looked at Sam unsure how to continue. Sam shrugged. "Well Adam when I was trapped in the place the ghouls kept there kills I saw your body there. Me and Sam salted and burned it cause your are bother which even though you never knew it the blood of a hunter flowed through your veins. And Oh my God that sounded gay."

"Yes it did but if you burned me how am I alive and what the hell happened to tear me up so bad. The last thing I remember was walking in the door to my moms house and this guy attacking me and…" Adam trailed off but started again. 'He took bites out of me then I blacked out then next thing I remember was Dean waking me up" Adam looked at his brothers for a minute "Your not insane are you?"

"Wish I could tell you we are runt but where not. On the whole living thing ask Cas I'm going to find us some food." With that Dean grabbed the Impala's keys and walked out.

"Well he could have been worse." Sam observed watching him go "Last time he tried taking the ghoul's head off. That was after he stopped screaming at me every two sounds."

"He hates me doesn't he?" Adam asked

Surprisingly Cas laughed "Trust me Adam Dean hates pretty much anyone except Sam the Impala occasionally me and Bobby and this girl who he lost" The angel took Dean's place. "He hated me even after I pulled him out of hell. It took almost a year for him to start actually treating me like he treats you already.

"Who was that guy in are hotel was it really an angel?"

"What is it with your family not counting me as an angel?" Cas asked mainly to himself.

"That was indeed an angel Gabriel he was the one who brought you back. I believe he did it because Dean allowed him to live. What you must understand Adam is that Dean had just lost the girl he loved the most. Jo died because she went back for him so he blames himself."

"Which is completely like a Winchesters. They blame themselves for everything. And Sam stop stealing my beer find your own fridge." Bobby yelled towards the kitchen that Sam had wandered to.

"Gabriel brought you back so that you could help Dean get over his lose. Dean always needs to take care of someone Sam always was there. But then Sam made a mistake that has damaged there bond. Sam was forced to take care of himself and leave Dean. So he was left without a little brother who needed him like a person needs air. I think Gabriel hopes that you'll fill that hole."

"Who was the girl who died? And when can I fight monsters?"

Everybody froze including Sam who was coming out of the kitchen with a beer. Sam looked at the others before going to Adam. "Um Adam don't talk about Jo got that? Dean is really torn up about her and he would most likely kill you for mentioning her. As on when you can hunt first you need to realize what you're getting yourself into." Sam told Adam all about there lives from Mary dieing to Jo and Ellen's death.

When Dean came back with food he saw Adam sitting on the couch looking upset. "What did you guys tell him?"

"About the apocalypse and the fact that I now have to keep my idiot big brothers away from two angels." Adam replied grabbing a sandwich out of the bag.

"Well at least he's taking it good." Cas commented grabbing a beer surprising Adam.

Adam tried copying him but only ended up with Sam smacking him over the head. "You made the mistake of saying your only nineteen so no beer for you,' Sam went and got him a can of coke. But being a Winchester the second Sam looked away Adam grabbed his beer. Once again Sam cracked his little brother. This went on for around five minutes. "Seriously your suppose to be figuring this out." Sam exclaimed

"I deserve the beer." Adam said stubbornly.

"Just give it to him Sam." Dean rolled his eyes.

"No its illegal,"

"Dude everything we do is illegal,"

Adam took advantage of Dean's distraction.

"Adam give me the beer and nobody gets hurt." Dean held out his hand. Adam shook his head and chugged it.

"That's it I'm killing him,' Dean's hand went towards his gun. Adam didn't seem to realize Dean was bluffing. He apologized and quietly drank his coke.

_**I have no clue how long this story is going to be but it will be long. As for why it takes so long to update its because I post for this story at the same time I post my other story Strange allies. So I have to write two chapters instead of one. Was the last bit to much I was trying to show that Adam is already distracting Dean. Next chapter is Adam learning to hunt.**_


	3. Ch 3 Mustang

_**So sorry for posting the wrong chapter last time. I suck at working computers. Thanks to everyone for reviewing and telling me my mistake. Also double thanks to whereinthewrld for writing on chapter two after I fixed it and when it was messed up. Sandy thanks for the review. Sorry if I didn't mention you**__**J Okay here is the next chapter.**_

_One week later…_

"Sam hurry up I want to go like now" Adam looked pathetically at his big brother who was on his laptop.

"I think I liked him more when he was hurt,' Dean said from the living room couch "He was less annoying,'

Adam grabbed Dean's arm and dragged him off the couch. "You promised to take me shopping I want to go this century,"

Sam laughed and turned off his computer. "Lets go before you tear Dean's arm off,'

Adam bounced ahead of his brothers like a hyper puppy. He slid easily into the backseat of the Impala.

"If where going to take him shopping for hunting supplies we should get him a tattoo,' Dean suggested.

Dean wasn't disappointed by Adam's reaction. The youngest Winchester paled and shook his head. He had made the mistake of telling Dean he was terrified of getting a tattoo.

When they hit the hunting store Adam rushed inside. "Dean should we give him a gun? Cause I think if we do one of us is going to get shot by it."

Dean shrugged and followed Adam.

Adam had no problems letting Dean and Sam help him with the gun shopping. He had no clue about things that went boom.

In the end he had a gun like Sam's but without the engraving.

After Dean used one of there fake credit cards to pay he had a surprise for Adam. He tossed him the keys to the Impala.

"You need to learn how the Impala handles. She can be one of your first warnings when a ghost, demon, or angel is around. They mess up her handling. She also has saved are asses quite a few times so giving her the time to get to know you might save your life. Right sweetheart?" Dean patted the Impala lovingly.

"Dean the Impala is a hunk of metal. She doesn't have feelings," Adam dodged Dean's smack.

"On that I'm not so sure. I've never seen a car that can road haul a ghost. Or outrace an evil ghost truck. Adam I never thought I would say this but the Impala is worth making friends with. She special." Sam made a face at his words but didn't take them back.

" Who are you and what have you done to my brother?" Dean teased

Sam climbed into the backseat as Adam started the Impala.

Dean started petting her dashboard. "Alright sweetie Adam is going to drive you for a bit. Be nice he's my brother so no killing him. You know him already you where the one who taught him to drive remember?"

"And I think I might puke," Adam stomped on the gas earning himself a glare from Dean.

_Later that night…_

Dean looked around taking in his surroundings. He was in an old warehouse and not alone. Jo was there. Though not free. She was bound to a table and standing over him with a razor in hand was Alistair. Like always Dean found himself forced to watch as Jo was harmed in front of his eyes. As Alistair's blade bit into her skin Jo cried out for Dean to save her. But he couldn't move to help her. Then Alistair changed into Sam. But not the Sam that Dean loved more than anything. This Sam was the vessel Sam. Dean knew it wasn't his brother but Lucifer but it still killed him more than any of the other ways Jo had been harmed. Then once again the scene changed. This time it was Sam again but not him possessed by Lucifer. No Sam's eyes where black and he was laughing as is blade traced a line down Jo's arm.

"Get out of my brother you son of a bitch," Dean snarled.

Sam turned and smiled before saying "I'm not possessed Dean. I just embraced my power."

"No!"

"Dean are you alright!?" Adam's voice broke through the nightmare.

Dean opened his eyes staring into the vivid blue eyes of his youngest brother.

"Dean you okay? You where yelling in your sleep," Adam eyes where filled with worry for his brother.

"I'm fine I just had a nightmare. Where's Sam? He should be trying to get me to pour my guts out right now."

Adam glanced over at Sam's bed that was empty. He checked the bathroom and downstairs but there was no sign of him.

'Damnit Sammy where are you?" Dean whispered as he got dressed. He glanced out the window. As always Bobby's battered Cheval was parked next to the gleaming Impala. But Dean's heart froze as he spotted the car next to it. Flashy and gleaming as the last time he saw it. The yellow Mustang with black racings stripes was a startling contrast to the cars it was beside. In color as much as goodness.

"Adam get your gun I need you to help me." Dean ordered wishing Cas or Sam was there not the guy who had a better chance of shooting himself than his target.

"Great when I need him Bobby isn't here," Dean thought as he lead Adam down the stairs. Bobby had left to go check on a car he was thinking of buying.

"Okay Adam if I say run get in the Impala and drive into town then call Bobby and Cas. Got that? Do not no matter what go back and try helping me." Dean looked Adam straight in the eye expecting him to agree right away. But Adam shook his and shrugged pass Dean to the door. As he opened it the Mustangs headlights flared to life her engine growling. Her tires squealed as she shot forward then going into a tight U-turn. Whoever was driving made sure to allow the pair by the door to see what was in her backseat. Sam was clearly knocked out laying lifelessly against the window. Dean caught a brief look at the driver. A girl in her twenties with long curly dark hair.

"What the hell is that girl doing with Sam?" Adam asked looking scared he shifted so he was touching Dean's arm.

Dean wasn't paying attention to Adam. His mind kept trying to figure out how what he had just seen was possible.

"Earth to Dean do you know that car?" Adam asked

"Yeah I hate that car. Next time I see it the Impala is going to turn her into scrap. That car is owned by a demon her name is Ruby."

"Wait a sec. The same Ruby Sam ran of with and started the apocalypse with. The same Ruby you two killed? Please say I'm missing something. So what can you to not kill things or do they all just come back to life.?"

"Shut up Adam. Go get are things and out them in the Impala. I leave a note for Bobby and try to track down Cas we'll need him."

Adam ran back inside. Dean pulled out his cell and called Cas's number. After a few seconds Cas picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Cas its me. I need you to get your ass over here proto. Sam got kidnapped."

The other line was silent for a minute then Cas hung up. Within seconds the angel was at Dean's side. But much to Dean's annoyance he wasn't alone with him was of the last people Dean wanted to see.

_**Yeah I know short but I wanted to see what people guessed for who was with Cas. So Dean had another nightmare about Jo and Adam is still clueless as to what happened with Jo. So we don't know if it was Ruby driving or just her car. If I'm abusing Sam to much blame Jared Padalecki for getting engaged like a month after Jensen Ackles did. Its cruel for both of them to be getting married at the same time. If I got the make of Ruby's car wrong blame my Dad I have zero knowledge about cars. I've heard everything on it from Camro to corvette to Mustang so I went with what my Dad said. Post again soon promise. Also if I totally recommend you red whereinthewrlds story its great. Also still looking for a Beta.**_


	4. Ch 4 Cas's pal

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm just going to shut up and get right to the story. One thing though give her a chance.**_

For a second Dean was just annoyed at the sight of her. Than common sense kicked in. He drew The Colt from the waistband of his jeans. But before he got in a shot Cas had blocked his target from sight. Knowing that the bullet would kill the angel Dean lowered the gun.

"How the hell is she alive? No wait a better question would be why the hell you brought her with you Castiel." Dean saw his best friend flinch. Cas knew when Dean didn't use his nickname he was in trouble.

"Dean I can explain…" She started.

"Shut the hell up Ruby before I blow your brains out." Dean considered trying to shoot her over Cas's head but decided against it there was to high of a chance that he would hit Cas.

Adam choose that moment to walk out of the house lunging all there bags while trying to load his gun. Not paying attention he walked straight into Ruby.

"Ow!" Adam looked around before noticing that Dean had The Colt raised again. Adam dropped the bags and quickly retreated to Dean's side.

"Who's that?" Ruby asked ignoring the gun pointed at her.

Nobody bothered to answer. Dean hesitantly put The Colt back in his jeans. The demon could have easily killed Adam when he walked into her. But no she had to complicated things. Even worse instead of letting him fall Ruby had steadied him.

"Cas do you trust the black-eyed bitch?" Dean asked even though he already knew the answer.

'She won't hurt you Dean. Nor Adam."

Even though he hated to believe his friend Dean did.

"Fine we have more important things to do. You can explain on the move. Ruby you and Cas backseat. But try anything and I'll make sure I kill you this time."

Going around to the Impala's trunk Dean found Ruby's knife. Adam had followed him. Dean handed the knife to him.

"Here it will protect you from the slut."

Adam glanced at Ruby. "Who is she?"

Dean sighed but answered. "That's Ruby. And no I don't have a clue who kidnapped Sam now. There's tons of freaks who want to suck up to Lucifer by bringing him his vessel. Or they could be out for revenge like with you," Slamming the trunk shut Dean went around to the drivers seat.

As Dean hit the gas Rub started speaking. "If you want me to save Sammy I need to know a few things. Like who's the hot kid, what the hell has been going on, and the two most important things where's my Mustang, and why was the blade of my own knife stuck in my chest?"

"I like her," Adam shyly looked at the demon who was sitting comfortably by the angel and in the car of the only person who was a danger to her.

Dean muttered under his breath. "She says he's hot now Adam thinks she's amazing. Just my luck" Dean decided that if he didn't talk Adam would. Louder so everyone could hear Dean started talking. "This is Adam. My younger brother. If I'm answering questions you better start talking about how your still breathing."

Ruby ignored Dean for the moment looking at Adam. Adam blushed like Sam he was shy.

"Sam told me about him. He wanted to do the whole mourning thing which from what I could tell Dean would rather shoot himself then do." Ruby turned away from Adam and looked what I could tell Dean would rather shoot himself then do." Ruby tuned away from Adam and looked at his brother. "So since he's wandering around breathing I'm guessing Sam made a deal. This moron can't heal a scratch since he's a fallen angel now." Ruby nudged Cas with her arm. The angel didn't flinch or even looked annoyed. He acted as if it was just one of the brothers. Worse than that instead of her usual sarcasm, Ruby's tone was teasing.

"Cas how long have you know Ruby was alive?" Dean asked

"Since right after you got The Colt back." Dean noticed how Cas squirmed. A sure sign something was up with the normally calm angel.

Ruby rolled her eyes looking bored. "Okay let me guess you didn't know that when ever a hunter touches the magic gun demons it's enemy killed come back if they can be useful."

"Talk like a sane person if that's possible for you."

"Okay Dean how's this. Know the thing that goes boom? When people who kill monsters touch it. It brings back demons who can help that person. But if only if they where kill by my knife who was made by Samuel Colt's enemy. So the Colt and knife hate each other. Got that or do I need to make it simpler?" Ruby spoke like she was talking to a three year old.

"If you're a hunter do all imamate object have feelings?" Adam asked

Ruby ignored him and continued talking "I came back to life completely confused and in coma girls body. I was terrified for the first time in two years I couldn't just sense where Sam was. If he was hurt or if he needed me. I was flipping out because even though I'd never tried I couldn't find Dean either. Plus you weren't answering your cells. I thought both the Winchester boys where dead."

Dean interrupted "What do you mean you couldn't sense us?"

"When a demon or angel meets someone they learn there spirit. Sort of like how after a vampire gets your sent its for life. Except a demon can reach out and find that person anywhere. Not to mention they can tell if there hurt or they need help. That's why Sam never needed to tell me where he was. Anyway. I was wandering around hoping that Sam was just with an angel. I can't tell where a person is if they have an angel with them." Ruby said before Dean could ask. "I was just about ready to go to hell and see if I could find one of you down there when another demon appeared. She said her name was Meg. She told me Lucifer was free and that she served him. She told me to come with her and that I would be rewarded for my part in his rising. But I said no that I'd learned my lesson. I would go back to Sam if he was alive and help him save the world. Well Meg didn't like that. She attacked me. I'm was weak and hurt from Dean's little stunt she had no problem overpowering me. Then Cas showed. Meg took off like a bat out of hell." Ruby brown eyes met Cas's sapphire the angel returned her smile. "Cas took me to a place he said was safe. He told me that you to where safe and alive then he left to and I quote 'To shoot the devil in the head.' Which may I add is suicide. Well Cas forgave me for my part in the apocalypse the last two weeks or so he comes by once or twice a day and makes sure I'm alive. He doesn't tell me much though so I still have no clue what's going on. Then tonight he had just come to check on me when Dean called. I insisted on coming with him. If Sam needed help I'm refuse not to be there."

"Since when do you give a damn about us?" Dean asked but before Ruby could answer he saw taillights ahead.

Dean didn't need Ruby saying so to know that it was her Mustang. Dean was worried though. He had been driving close to 100 but the Mustang had at least a five minute head start there was no way in hell they should have caught them yet. The Impala's headlight's showed that the Mustang kept up it pace neither slowing or speeding up. Dean could just make out what the person driving was doing. The light didn't allow him to see her face but he guessed it was Meg. She kept glancing over her shoulder at the Impala. The demon knew that she was in trouble.

"She's probably going to lead us somewhere," Adam commented breaking the silence. "We should make the first move."

Dean didn't bother asking where Adam got that from. He floored it. The Impala shot ahead of the Mustang like a bullet. Dean fished tailed her around using her bulk to block the two lane road.

"One advantage of this pile of bolts. She can art least block the road.' Ruby said.

Adam jumped out of the Impala before even Dean. In the Mustang he could see the women looking for an escape. But the thick forest on either side kept her from going around the Impala. Finally the demon seemed to realize escape was impossible. She reached behind her dragging Sam out of the car with her. With a knife to his throat Sam couldn't move and was helpless.

Dean raised The Colt to the demon he now recognized as Meg. "Sammy you okay?"

"Concussion I think but I'm fine for now,' Sam gave his brothers a weak smile.

Meg smiled seeming completely at ease. "So this is a nice little get together Dean, Ruby, Castiel and of course little Adam. We've never met I'm Meg. It was my hellhounds that ended your brothers girlfriend."

Dean and Adam tensed but before they could do anything the Mustang's headlights flickered off. The Impala's dimmed but didn't go out.

"My master wants to meet Adam here." Meg said looking at the fear spread across the faces before her.

_**So what do you think? Even if you don't care for Ruby give her a chance. I think she could be a ton of help to the brothers. I'm not sure if her and Sam will get back together yet. She's going to tell why she wants to stop the apocalypse later promise. Also the whole issue with the Colt and knife to. So after next chapter I'm going to wait for my three reviews before I post again and I can already promise a cliffhanger. Bye for now.**_


	5. Ch 5 Adam meet Lucifer

_**Okay this chapter is written with the help of my amazing new Beta Whereinthewrld. Thanks to everybody who reviewed. I may use so of the stuff we learn now that Supernatural's back. But there going to now this automatically. It'll make more sense when it happens.** _

**"**By her master she means Lucifer right?" Adam whispered edging behind Dean.

Adam's question was answered by the appearance of Lucifer in the Impala's headlights, his vessel Nick was even more messed up than last time they had seen him.

"Meg sweetie, loosen your hold on Sam I don't want him damaged." Lucifer didn't look away until Meg had complied and Sam had stopped turningblue. He then turned towards the others, a friendly smile on his face.

His look was met by fear and stubbornness on Adam's apart, hatred on Cas's and Dean's faces, and uncertainty with Ruby. "Hello Adam it's nice to meet you." He switched his gaze to Ruby"I was told that you perished on the night I was freed. My sources must be wrong. It's nice to finally meet the demon responsible for my rising." Despite the ten feet that separated them, Lucifer held out his hand for Ruby to shake.

"You're stupider than you look huh? If you haven't noticed I'm standing over here with these idiots." Ruby looked almost bored now, trying to hide her worry under a mask. "I have a thing for the underdog, and Dean and Sam; they're the definition of people who have no chance in hell of winning.'

Lucifer face hardened but he kept his cool. He was about to open his mouth to retort when there was the distinct sound of wing beats. "Gabriel nice of you to join us,"

Only seconds after he said this, the archangel appeared. "Hello brothers. Castiel, nice to see you so soon. Lucifer, are you behaving yourself?" Lucifer shifted, he seemed slightly uncomfortable around the relaxed angel. "What I do is none of your business. You're being as pigheaded as Castiel by choosing the humans." His voice was full of suppresses emotion.

Gabriel, who was surprised by his words, chocked on the milk he was drinking. "Don't compare me to him Lucifer. Why do you think I've chosen the morons? If my memory serves me correctly, last month I told you where Raphael was so you could avoid him."

Lucifer seemed to forget about their audience. "Tell me, if you're on my sidethen why does Adam reek of your Grace?"

"I told you, I will help them when I feel like it. Adam was payment for not killing me earlier. I refuse to take sides with either of the brothers I fight against. I will try my hardest to keep the stakes even. Don't act like you don'tknow why I chose Adam, you know the reason." The last words where spoke incredibly quietly.

"Um, guys, can I ask what's so important about me?" Adam askedlooking more at Gabriel than Lucifer. He rubbed his shoulder where Gabriel's handprint was branded into his skin.

Gabriel stared at Adam as if he hadn't realized he was there. Looking aroundhe took in Sam still struggling in Meg's grasp. She had discarded her knife so shewasn't tempted to slit his throat. Dean was obviously trying to figure out whether shooting Lucifer again might kill him this time. The Colt was in his hand, and he kept looking between it and Lucifer.

Castiel stepped forward bravely and Ruby flanked him. "Tell him or Iwill." Was all Cas said before he positioned himself in front of Dean, prepared to stop any attacks aimed at him.

"The Winchester line is important. That's why." Lucifer looked angry but continued talking. "Your brothers will most likely perish in this war. So you're the last of the line…Unless there's another one of you stashed under a rock somewhere. When the war ends, whichever side wins will rule and they will need somebody to govern their armies and the people. If I win Sam will be my vessel so he can't take charge when I'm absent. Same goes for Michele and Dean. Sam stands for the darkness and Dean for the light. You, you're thegray. Whichever side has your loyalty will most likely win the war. But unlike your brothers we must always tell you the truth." Lucifer glared at Cas as if to say 'happy now?'

"It's safe to say that I'm not helping either side. Got that now? Good ,so go to hell." Adam blue eyes where full of Winchester stubbornness, his every muscle tensed for a fight. But it wasn't him the fight was aimed at.

Ruby, who had been so quiet up until this point, pounced at Meg.

The demon, caught by surprise, let Sam go for a split second. That was all Sam needed tograb her knife. Ruby was completely focused on her fight and didn't even notice when Lucifer approached until she was sent flying into the dirt.

Meg got to her feet, kicking Ruby in the ribs. Her face marred by a bloody noseand swollen lip smiled, that was, until her own knife was thrust into her ribs. Sam had managed to dodge pass Lucifer and dig the blade into her side. He whispered quietly "Don't mess with her ever, she will always have my protection."

Lucifer raised his hand sending Cas flying into the Mustang. Lucifer had a knife raised and was about to plunge it into the angel before him. Dean made his choice. "Adam now!' He yelled. Adam threw Ruby's knife towards Lucifer hitting him in the back. Seconds after it hit Dean pulled the trigger on the Colt.

Lucifer collapsed under the power of the two weapons. But within seconds he was rising to his feet.

Gabriel sighed and snapped his fingers.

The Impala and Mustang where now parked in front of Bobby's. Everyone was still in the same spots they had been around the glanced around. "Hurry up the weapons will have weakened him but not for long. Grab your stuff and get into the cars."

Dean ran straight at his brother, hugging him tight. "Don't ever do that again I'm seriously going to get a gray hair one of these days worrying about you."

Sam laughed tiredly and returned Dean's hug.

The second Dean released him Adam all but tackled Sam. "Did I do good?" He asked holding the bloodstained demon killing knife out. "Great job runt," Sam said tiredly climbing into the Impala.

Dean was grabbing his stuff then they would leave again. Sam watched Ruby leaning on her car uncertain of what she should do. Cas walked up to her and told her something.

Ruby nodded. Cas, ever so shyly, reached up to wipe some blood from the corner of Ruby's mouth. Ruby smacked his hand away and yelled something at him.

Sam couldn't help smiling at the demon. Cas probably didn't even realize what he had done wrong. Sam never smug about his girlfriends, unlike Dean, feltpleased that if it was him, Ruby would have been fine with it.

"What's so funny?" Adam asked from the backseat. "Ruby." "Aw, Sammy's in love." Adam batted his eyes at Sam making kissing noises.

"You're pushing it Adam." Sam warned. He only got a laugh from his brother. Dean opened his door. He waited until Cas had climbed in next to Adam before starting the engine.

"Gabe's gonna follow us with Ruby to make sure we get there safe. Apparently we now need babysitters, isn't that great?"

Sam ignored the sarcasm "Where we going?"

Dean fidgeted not meeting Sam's eyes. He thought a second before answering. "Gabe says we need to be somewhere we know about but haven't been too very much. Don't ask me why, the dick didn't give a reason, that would of helped. So he told us to head to Lisa's."

"Whoa, you mean Ben's mom? The women who you decided to meet again eight years after you got her pregnant. That Lisa?"

"Ben's not mine according to Lisa," Dean was aware of Cas and Adam listening.

"Dean I met the kid. If he's not your kid, I'll marry Meg." Sam didn't say anything more, leaning back his seat he went to sleep.

***

"I still don't like this plan." Dean said getting out of the Impala.

"Fine, I'll call Lucifer and tell him where you are." Gabriel stretched before adding "Plus Lisa might be good for you." He was going to say something else before he caught Cas's eye.

Adam who was tired and hungry decided that waiting for Dean to knock was not an option. He darted ahead of his brothers and hit the doorbell. A few minutes later a ten year old boy answered the door. "Um hi," he started before seeing Sam. "Sam, Dean what's wrong? Is the changeling back?"

Dean smiled, but it was forced. Ben was looking even more like him now. "Nah, we killed it. We actually need a place to crash, is your Mom home?"

Ben shook his head. "Come in. You saved my life; my mom won't care if I let you in. Who are they?'

"My baby brother Adam, my friend Cas and two people I hate, but I'm stuck with." Dean followed Adam in. "Do you have any food before Adam dies of starvation?"

Ben laughed, but it was cut short by an explosion near the door.

_**Alright so Gabriele is helping both sides out. Ben's going to be around for a bit. I really loved that kid and Supernatural should bring him back. Thanks once again to my reviewers this time I'm listing you by name so SlothKeeper, .Jared, Rottenly Sweet, azab, Mylarvamp, Sandy, X-Killer-Queen-X, and last but not least Whereinthewrld. Keep up the work guys and I'll try not to disappoint.** _


	6. Ch 6 bucket of bolts

_**Hey so sorry for the long wait I got grounded cut its here now. Thanks again to my beta whereinthewrld and to everyone who reviewed.**_

"What was that?" Ben asked but nobody answered. Dean grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out a backdoor. "Damnit! Gabe, I thought you said we would be safe here." Sam yelled over the sounds of the front door breaking down. "I said from Lucifer. Castiel do you know what that is?" The archangel called as the group jumped over the fence in the backyard.

Cas nodded and glanced at Dean who was trying to find a way to get around the house and to the cars. "A hellhound."

"Great just want we need." Ruby grabbed Adam "Kid drop the knife before you cut yourself." Adam handed Ruby her knife right as Dean yelled that he had found a way around the group jumped another two fences, running as fast as they could for the cars and hoping that the Hellhound wouldn't be able to screw up the Mustang, or more importantly eat any members of their group.

"Okay this is the plan. Sam, you take Adam and Ben to the Impala. Angles and Ruby, you guys make a break for the Mustang. I'll shoot the mutt. Then, in case it's not alone, be ready to open the door for me." Dean could see that Sam wasn't happy, but he agreed anyway.

"Ready, one, two, three, go!" Dean yelled. He saw Sam shove Adam and Ben out in front of him and Ruby take off towards her car. Gabriel just disappeared but Cas ran after Dean.

"Cas what the hell are you doing?"

"You'll need my help Dean."

Dean heard the Impala's engine start up and a second later the Mustang's. Dean went to draw the Colt but the gun, but he realized it wasn't the real gun. He recognized it; it was the fake his father had tried to trick Meg with so long ago. "Cas, where's the Colt?" Dean whispered skidding to a stop. He could see the claw marks appearing on the door right before wood splintered off.

"I don't know!" Cas put his hand on Dean's forehead. Dean felt the world spin around him. When he opened his eyes he was sitting in the passenger's seat of the Impala. Cas was in the backseat with a freaked out Adam.

"Dean, what happened? You didn't shoot the hellhound!" Sam asked flooring the Impala.

"'Cause I don't have the Colt."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Adam asked.

"The gun is a fake, someone must of switched it on the way here."

"Great, just what we need. Do you think that's why Gabriel took off? Do you think he stole it?" Sam glanced in the mirror making sure Ruby was keeping up.

"That would my guess. Where's my kid?"

"Your admitting he's yours now Dean? Ruby took him."

"Shut up Sam we have bigger issues than Ben." "Cas no offence but your brothers are asses." Adam said suddenly. Cas glared at him.

"Your brothers aren't that great either." Adam looked like he was going to argue.

"Adam" Sam snapped. "Shut up or you're going to be used as bait on our next hunt."

"Does that me I can come with you?" Adam looked pathetically at his brothers. "Please, I'll be really good and you can use me as bait and I'll drive and, and-"

"Did you have to say something Sammy?" Dean rolled his eyes. "Calm down Adam, we'll think about finding a simple hunt for you. But first we need someplace to drop Ben off." Dean looked at Sam waiting for his brother to think of something. "Well we can't bring him home, so I've got nothing."

"We could leave him with Bobby." Adam suggested.

"Nah, if he's really my kid than he needs to be someplace nobody would think of looking."

"Call Lisa maybe she has a friend he could stay with." Cas said Dean nodded and dialed her number putting the phone on speaker.

"Hello"

"Hey Lisa, it's Dean Winchester."

"Dean, where's my son?"

"Don't worry, he's safe with me and my family. Some monsters followed me to your place, they would have killed him if we didn't take him with us. Where are you? It's probably not safe for you to go home, we'll come pick you up."

"What the hell Dean, you just kidnap our son and expect me to be okay with it?"

"Lisa calm down just tell me where you are and I'll come get you."

"Wait a sec what do you mean by 'our son'?" Adam asked

"Who's that?"

"Just one of my brothers. Come on Lisa, we'll take you to a friend's house or something." Dean glared at Adam. Lisa hesitated then told them where she was.

"Okay just stay on the phone with me. Tell me if anything starts getting torn up by invisible dogs."

"Real tactful Dean." Sam muttered Sam pulled the Impala over and switched seats with Dean.

"Alright Lisa, I'm driving now so Sam's gonna talk to you. Is that okay?"

"Yeah where's Ben? I want to talk to him."

"Ben's in the car behind us with a friend of ours, don't worry she won't hurt him, I trust her." Sam replied calmly.

"Hi Lisa, I'm Adam." Cas shoved Adam back into his seat.

"Ignore my little brother he's a moron." Dean said shaking his head at Adam.

"How long until you get here? There's this guy staring at me…"

"Damnit what does he look like?" Sam asked keeping his voice calm.

"Um, older with a gray suit and gray hair that's going bald."

"Dean that's Zackariah." Cas said leaning forward.

" I know that Cas! Lisa stay away from him! We'll be there in two minutes."

Sam covered the phones mouth piece. "Dean the Wal-Mart's ten minutes away."

"Not with me driving." To prove his point Dean urged the Impala up to 110.

"Where going to die or get arrested, great." Adam whined fastening his seatbelt.

"Dean slow down, you're going to lose Ruby," Cas said looking out the window.

Dean ignored him and focused on weaving his way through traffic. The Impala tires skidded on the wet road as it started raining.

"Come on baby you can do it," Dean encouraged Behind him the mustang was having even more problems. Unlike the Impala, people didn't view it as a tank so they weren't moving out of its way.

"Okay Lisa where almost there just hang on a minute." Sam kept his cool despite the fact that Dean had almost hit a SUV.

"Adam, call Ruby. Tell her to stay on my bumper and keep Ben in the car. We'll get Lisa."Adam listened to his oldest brother and started catching Ruby up on what was happening.

"She says to have, and this is all her, your bucket of bolts get out of her way. An airstrip wouldn't be large enough for it to get through, but her car can." Dean ignored Adam but he did start forcing the Impala through holes a PT cruiser couldn't fit through.

Finally, just before Dean got them all killed, they pulled into the parking lot. Sam was smart enough to have Lisa wait by the front doors for them. Heads turned as the two powerful cars came screeching to a stop. It wasn't every day you saw a black 67' Impala and a yellow 68' Mustang come charging out of nowhere almost as if hell was on their tails. Ruby threw open the passenger seat of her Mustang and Lisa climbed inside.

"Alright Lisa you alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I think so."

"Good. Now buckle up, we're getting the hell out of here." Dean hit the gas again and the Impala started racing again. Sam hung up the phone. "Dean, I know where we can leave them."

"Yeah Sammy?"

"Missouri."

"As in the state, or as in the psychic?"

"As in the human. Think about it Dean, it's not far from here. Missouri can probably set up some spell or something to keep hellhounds away. It's perfect, who would think we'd ever go back to Lawrence?"


	7. Ch 7 JBH

_**Hey I'm alive Here's the next chapter and its weird.**_

Sam squirmed as he saw the streets of his hometown. Glancing over, he saw Dean passed out in the passenger's had taken 12 hours for Sam to convince his brother to get some sleep. That, coupled with the fact that they had been up for 24 hours the day before, pretty much explained Dean's current state.

Adam was talking quietly with Cas and, from what Sam could hear, he was trying to figure out what kind of music the angel liked.

The Winchesters didn't have Missouri number so they were hoping that she still lived in town. As Sam parked the Impala in front of Missouri's shop, Dean started muttering in his sleep. His brother and best friend didn't think anything of it. Until Adam started shaking Dean's shoulder, "Come on bro wake up! It's just a nightmare. Time to get up Dean."

Dean slowly opened his eyes. He shook his head like a horse trying to rid himself of a fly. "The dream didn't really get that far this time. What happened?"

"Adam noticed that your where having a nightmare. Sam and I usually wait until you start screaming before we wake you up."

"Cute Cas." Dean jumped as someone knocked on the windo. Ruby laughed when she saw Dean's expression. "Aw what happened Deanny? Did I scare you?"

Sam shook his head as an indication for Ruby to leave. Ruby rolled her eyes and stalked towards the house.

"We probably should get over there before Ruby kicks the door down." Adam got out of the Impala, his head spinning and body swaying right before his body his ears, Adam could hear Dean yelling his name. But he didn't see his brothers.

Instead he saw a room, a bar. He saw that Dean and Sam where in the room. Both of them had bruises, and they looked a few years younger, and a lot less stressed, then they did now. Adam tried calling to them, but no matter how loudly he tried to yell no voice would come out. He couldn't move either. The Winchesters didn't seem to see Adam, Sam walked into a backroom leaving Dean. After a few seconds a girl slipped through the same door. She was around twenty-four, blond and petite. For some reason Adam felt like he somehow knew not saw that she was holding a rifle. She snuck up behind Dean. Adam tried yelling out as warning for his brother, but no words came out. The women cocked the gun and placed it against Dean's back.

"Oh God let that be a rifle," Dean said

"No, I'm just real happy to see you." The girl snapped quickly as it had come, the room faded leaving Adam with a blinding headache and everybody leaning over him.

"Adam, what the hell happened?" Dean demanded at the same time that Ben was begging his mom to do something.  
"Um, head rush. I'm fine now," Adam lied. He had no clue why, but he knew Sam and Dean couldn't find out about what had just could tell no one bought it, but Ruby came to his rescue.

"Are we going to see the Ghost Whisper or not?" She asked Sam, Dean and Cas went to the house, Ben and Lisa following close. Ruby pulled Adam to his feet. "How's your head?"

Adam jumped "How did you know about that?"

Ruby snorted and gave him a look that meant it should be obvious. "I've never seen Sam get a vision, but I have seen him get major headaches after his abilities are used. I'm amazed Dean didn't spot it. Sam is at least understandable, he's never seen himself when his powers take over."

"So you're saying I have demon blood abilities?"

"Nah, you're not that lucky. Its most likely just angel mojo. Nowhere near as cool, but at least it's different."Before Adam could reply Ruby cut him off, "Come on we have a psychic to meet. You can tell me what you saw later."

Ruby practically pranced off and Adam was reminded of how Dean had said that Ruby wanted everyone to see her ass.

Rubbing his temples, Adam caught up with the others at the doors. Dean was being impatient and knocking every two seconds. Finally a woman opened the door. "Now looky here, Dean Winchester. Some of us don't appreciate being woken up by some bratty hunter. So there better be an emergency."

Dean shoved past her into the house. Missouri picked up an umbrella from where it lay by the door. She waited for Dean to turn his back before hitting him over the head with it. Dean grabbed his head yelling every cuss word he knew.

"Dean, I thought your father raised you better than to cuss in front of a ten year old and an angel." Missouri glared at Dean until he shut up "Now since. You're here at two in the morning; I believe it has to be something important. And who are your friends? The only one I know is the angel from visions I've had."

"I think I like her." Ruby commented. "Hey I'm Ruby." Ruby's eyes turned black.

"Ah, a demon. I'm surprised John lets his boys travel with one." Missouri looked at Adam "Well you must be Adam. John told me about you a long time ago. I thought he planned on keeping you away from hunting?"

"Why do you keep on talking like Dad's alive?" Adam asked

"Oh, I'm so sorry boys. Come in, I guess you have a lot to tell me."Missouri got them all settled in the living room. Dean and Sam started telling Missouri what had happened since the last time they had seen was shaking her head by the time they had finished. "So, the Colt is gone again."

"All that, and that's all you have to say?" Dean snapped grouchily he had left out Jo, but Dean still felt the pain as strongly as if he had just had another nightmare. Missouri pretended she hadn't heard his remark.

"Now Lisa, don't you think Dean deserves the truth?"

Lisa who hadn't said a word this whole time jumped. "How did…?"

"I can hear your thoughts child. And you have nothing to fear."

Lisa took a deep breath. "Ben go in the other room."

"But Mom!" Ben whined

"Come on Ben, I'll read you a bedtime story if you want?" Ruby offered. Ben nodded and took her hand.

As soon as they left Lisa asked Sam if Ruby wanted kids

."I don't know. Now stop dodging the subject. What do you have to tell my brother?"

Lisa didn't meet Dean's eyes "I lied to you. Ben is yours. I was going to tell you but after the changeling, I couldn't. I'm sorry Ben doesn't know."

Dean, for the first time in his life, didn't know what to say he looked at his friends. Sam looked smug. Adam looked like he might start cheering. That Dean expected, but not Cas's face. The angel was smiling almost as big as his brothers.

"This is great Dean. You should be proud.. Your son will make a great hunter one day. Especially with you family's genes. I promise you this Dean, if I survive this war I will be a closer and better friend to him then I have to you. Ben shall never be alone or without aid. That's if I survive of course."

"Wait a second Cas who said Ben will be a hunter? No, I'll do everything I can to keep him from this life." Dean yelled.

"Dean that's what Dad said about me. How well did that work out?"

"Shut up Adam!"

"No Dean! You're being an asshole. Ben can do what he wants. He can have a choice if he wants to join us or not. It's not like he'll be alone, or did you not hear what Cas said?"

Dean was about an inch from punching his little brother when Sam got in the way. "Both of you cool it! We've had a long couple of days. We're exhausted let's get some sleep and we can talk more tomorrow. After you two relax that is. Now Dean, don't yell at Adam like that. And Adam don't piss Dean off, he'll kick your ass in two seconds."

Both backed away from each other.. Dean flicked Adam off before following Missouri to a guess room, Lisa followed after them a second later.

Adam was left alone with Sam and Cas. "What the hell is Dean's problem?" He asked.

"He's Dean." Was Cas's helpful remark.

"Think about it Adam. How would you be if in less than two weeks, you found out your brother was alive and you had a son. Not good, right?"

Adam shrugged, still annoyed, as he left to find was in the other room.. Ben was curled up beneath a blanket with Ruby stroking his hair. Ruby smiled when she saw Adam. "Shh he's asleep. How's your head?"

Adam decided not to answer. He sat on the arm of the couch Ben was sleeping on. After a few seconds he felt a hand on his arm. Looking up he saw Ruby. She handed him a glass of water and some quietly took them. He was comfortable around Ruby despite her reputation. She seemed to know what people need, though she rarely offered help.

Adam felt like she knew how he was feeling about without even thinking he asked. "Ruby do you love Sam?"

The silence was long. Just when Adam was about to say forget it, Ruby answered. "I don't know. I think I do, but I've never loved anyone before so is hard to tell. It could just be lust. Your brother has an amazing body, you know."

"Not something I needed to hear."

Ruby laughed "So, I answered you question. So you have to answer mine. What did you see?"

Adam described what his vision was about. "I think I recognized that gun though. That girl too."

"Well there's one way to find out. Dean keeps all the weapons in the car, we can take a look."

Adam looked at Ruby in surprise "You do know what Dean would do if he caught us, right?"Ruby shrugged and left the room.

Adam hesitated but followed her. When Adam caught up to her Ruby was slipping the Impala's keys out of Sam's pocket while he slept sprawled out in the guestroom. As they crept out of the house, glad that Cas seemed to have left. Ruby unlocked the Impala's trunk after a few minutes of digging Adam started muttering about cleaning the Impala.

The pair were about to give up when Adam recognized a rifle."That's it," He picked it up and handed it to Ruby who looked at the gun for a second before speaking.

"This rifle's old, but its new to the brothers. When Dean died, I helped Sam clean out the trunk and see what they had. It wasn't here then."

"Hey, what's that say?" Adam read an engraving on the side. "I destroy spirits, I bring death, I hold love. JBH. What does that mean?"

Ruby held up her hand silencing him. "JBH I know those initials." Ruby found the cloth the gun had been wrapped in. An oddity in the cluttered weapons. She shook it out and a piece of paper fell out. Adam picked it up and saw that it wasn't a piece of paper, but a photo.

The same girl as in his visions stared out at him. On the back of the photo written in Dean's messy hand the name Joanna Beth Harvell. "Jo, it's her I'm seeing."

As if speaking her name caused it, Adam felt another vision taking over. He was in the bar again this time his brothers weren't in sight. Looking around Adam didn't see anybody. Then he heard muffled sobs. A door was open in the back of the room. Adam found that he could move this into the room he saw a bed. Jo was lying on the blue blanket. In her hand was a cell phone.

Jo kept on repeating the same message over and over each time making her cry harder. Adam recognized the voice as Bobby's though it sounded as if the veteran hunter was crying to. "Jo I hate to have to tell you this, but Dean's dead. Sam got out, and after we buried his brother he took off. If you see him give me a call please. I'm sorry I know how much you loved him."

The vision lasted a few more minutes, or at least that's what it felt like to Adam. When his sight returned he was lying in bed. Ruby sat in a chair that Cas stood next. Adam reached for the aspirin on the table. Cas held the water to his mouth while Adam sipped.

"Ruby told me what happened. It seems as if Gabriel wants to let you know what happened with Jo." The angel sighed looking as tired as Adam felt. "It's only eight a.m., your brothers won't be up till noon so you have a bit to recover. Whatever you do, don't tell Dean."

"Cas, why would Gabriel do this to me?" Adam asked.

The angel opened his mouth to respond.


	8. Ch 8 Did you have to start a fight?

**_Hey sorry it took so long to update. I've been sick. On this chapter I really need you guys to review and tell me what you thought of Ruby. Thanks once again to my amazing beta whereinthewrld. The last chapter mess up was my accounts fault. _**

"I believe that Gabriel wants you to find a way to bring Jo back." Adam stared at the angel in confusion. Ruby seemed equally as confused.

"Umm Cas, if Gabriel wants Jo to be alive,why doesn't he just do it himself?"

Cas shrugged "It may be that he think it's Adam's destiny. Or it couldbe that Gabriel is too nervous to go into Hell, where Jo's soul currently resides."

"So what? He expects a human like me to go into the pit and drag a soul out?"

Ruby shook her head. "No Adam. Human souls cannot enter Hell unless they're dead."

Adam bit his lip thinking. "Okay, I have no clue how I'm going to pul lthis one off."

Cas smiled. "I have a feeling that Ruby and I will not be the only ones helping you with this task."

Before Adam could ask what the angel meant, a cell rang in the other room and was soon followed by a thud and a yelp.

Adam got out of bed. Despite the pounding in his head and a few bruises fromwhere he hit the ground, he was fine. Cas and Ruby flanked him as he walked into Sam and Dean's room.

Dean was on the floor rubbing his arm. Sam was talking on his cell and ,judging from his face something was wrong.

"What happened?" Adam asked helping Dean to his feet

"I fell out of bed."Adam tried to keep from laughing, trying to remember he was suppose to be pissed at Dean. But he failed, and Ruby and Cas started laughing too then Dean had to join in.

"Sorry for screaming at you bro." Adam said when he stopped laughing.

"Nah, it was my fault. After what happened to you I shouldn't have saidthat."The two brothers hugged.

"If you two are done making up, we need to get moving." Sam said hanging up the cell.

"Why?" Ruby asked

"That was Eli. The vampire who doesn't eat humans." Sam added at Dean's face. "We saved his mate Lenora from Gordon Walker." Dean nodded that he recognized the name. "Apparently some hellhound took out one of his nest. The third this week."

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would hellhounds go after vampires?"Ruby asked.

"No clue. But Eli and Lenora are my friends, so where going to help there're the only ones left so it shouldn't be that hard. We can leave Benand Lisa here, then go pick the vamps up and bring them back here."

"Fine but let's grab breakfast first." Dean didn't wait for Sam to reply before he started walking towards the kitchen.

Adam left to change and by the time he got to the table Missouri was serving pancakes. The women seemed glad to have so many mouths to feed.

As Ben and Lisa entered she put down eggs and bacon. Cas was watching the others eat with a bored expression. He suddenly moved to sit down next to Ben.

The young boy looked up at the angel. "Why aren't you eating?" He asked.

"Angels don't need to eat." Cas explained.

Ben didn't seem satisfied with this answer. He turned to his dad for a second opinion. "Do you think Castiel should eat?"

"Kid, I've tried but Cas is to stubborn." Dean smiled suddenly. "I'm sure he would if you asked."

Ben instantly asked. Cas shot Dean a dirty look. But he stabbed a fork into a piece of bacon. Cas cautiously ate it. When he swallowed he cocked his head to the side.

"Not too bad."  
"Not bad that's what I get? You ungrateful little' brat." Missouri glared at the angel.

Cas moved so that Ben was between himself and the very angry physic.

"Hey Ben." Dean felt Sam's eyes on him. Knowing that his brother was analyzing his every movement trying to pick up his thoughts, Dean decided to just speak.

"We've got to leave soon, but we'll be back tomorrow. When I get back we'll do something fun. Maybe if your mom says you're good I'll teach you how to drive."

"I'll be good I promise. But you don't have to do that just because you're my Dad."

Everybody froze and stared at Ben. Adam broke the silence.

"Ben, how do you know Dean's your dad?"

"Aunty Ruby told me."

Ruby seemed completely unfazed that Lisa was about ready to kill her.

Finally after Sam kicked her under the table she spoke. "What? The kid deserved to know. I personally think that Lisa was a chicken for not telling him. But, then again, who would want to admit they slept with Dean." Ruby looked at Lisa. "Lisa as much as I hate to admit it, Dean deserves to be in his son's life. Ben needs a father. Who's going to teach him to drive or pickup girls? Dean, strangely enough, would make a great father. He already loves the kid."

"You have no right to lecture me." Lisa practically growled. Noone spoke as the two women glared at each other.

Sam was trying to figureout how to calm the girls down. Dean was sliding down in his chair.

Adam stood and went to stand behind Ruby. The demon broke away from her staring fight to give the young Winchester a grateful look.

Dean sunk even lower as Cas too went to stand next to Ruby.

"Lisa, Ruby cool it." Sam hoped that distracting them would end the fight.

"No Sam! If she thinks she knows better than me what's good for my son, I want to hear it."

"Let Ben be raised by his father. You can't protect him. He's Dean's son, which means he can be possessed easily by Michele or Lucifer. Dean can at least control Michele somewhat. What can you do when Raphael comes looking for him, or even Meg?"

"Ruby's right." Sam whispered to Dean.

"Shut up Sam."

Lisa stood up tears in her eyes. She stormed out of the room.

Missouri, who had just been watching ,sighed. "Ruby speaks the truth. It would be hard to give up her son, but Ben needs protection Lisa can't give him. The bloodlines put Ben in too much danger."

Ben got off of his seat. He went over to his father. "Dad can I come with you? I want to fight monsters like you."

Dean picked Ben up ignoring the fact that Ben was too old for that. To him,the kid looked younger than ten. "Kiddo, that means leaving your mom, never having a home and living in the car. Are you sure that's what you want?"

Ben nodded.

"Fine lets go talk to your mom." Dean left the room still carrying Ben.

Adam shot Ruby and annoyed look. "Did you have to start a fight first thing in the morning?"

"I thought you agreed with me."

"I do, but still Lisa's gonna be pissed and she might even call the cops on us for kidnapping. You should have let Dean and Sam handle it."As if to prove Adam right there where screams from the living room. Then followed by Ben running back into the room and squirming into Sam's lap.

"Mom's really mad." He informed them.

Sam rolled his eyes as Missouri left the room to try and break up the fight."Adam, you and Cas go get Dean. We have to leave, he can deal with Lisa later."Adam nodded and left, Cas on his heels.

Ben looked at his uncle. "Can I come?"

"Sure you can Ben." Ruby answered before Sam could even open his mouth.

"Ben go get changed." Sam said he waited for Ben to shut his door before turning to glare at Ruby.

"What?" She asked.

"Ruby, what the hell is up with you? Last time I checked, you hated kids. Now you're spoiling Ben. And what's with the whole being buddy buddy with Adam and Cas? You haven't been acting like the Ruby I know, so you better tell me what happed." Moving closer to her he whispered. "Ruby I know you better than anyone. You can tell me anything. We've been through too much together for me not to see right through this act."

Ruby, for the first time since Sam had met her, was unsure of what to do. Finally she spoke so softly Sam had to move right up to her to hear. "I never told you why I tricked you. You know how demons can have kids with humans, right? Well I had a son with this guy I met. Well when my son Mathew was four years old, Samuel Colt killed him with the Colt. I wanted revenge against any hunter and human for my baby's death. I attacked any hunter I met. Finally, your father managed to catch me and he exorcized me. I knew that if I could start the apocalypse, every hunter would die. So I used you. I'm sorry Sammy. You understand don't you? They killed my baby." Ruby started crying.

Sam was dumfounded as to what to do. Ruby the demon, who had never shown any weakness, was now crying in front of him. The part of Sam that still loved Ruby to death stirred and urged him to comfort her. Instinctively Sam wrapped his arms around Ruby, pulling her against his buried her face into his warm jacket.

She was comforted by the warm sent of leather and half of Sam was glad that the close bond they had formed over the four months Dean was in hell was still there.

But the other half of Sam as arguing that Ruby was just trying to play to his sweet sympathetic side, so that once again she could use him.

The pair jumped apart as the door slammed open. Dean stormed in Adam and Cas trailing him.

He was too upset to notice how Sam's jacket was wet with saltwater or how tears still streamed down Ruby's face.

Adam and Cas did notice though. Adam gave Ruby a worried look. She shook her head.

Ruby knew Adam would ask what was wrong the second Dean left the room. She barley listened to Dean complaining about Lisa who had had said she had called the cops, and told then Dean's real name and that him and Sam were'nt dead. She instead took the time to compose a lie.

Ben walked in. Dean didn't wait a second longer, he picked up his son and gestured for the others to follow him.

As they got outside Cas said that he would be riding with Ruby so that Ben could stay with Dean.

Much to the demons annoyance, Dean allowed it.

Cursing under her breath Ruby sulked to her car. Cas was already in shotgun.

Pretending nothing was wrong she started the Mustang. A small part of her wondered if hitting the angel with the Mustang would get him to forget what he'd seen. Cas just stared at her.

Finally after ten minutes Ruby couldn't take it anymore. "Cas ,what you saw was none of your business. Got that? I just told Sam something personal. The last thing I need is some nosey angel digging around in my personal life. Tell Adam that, will you?"

Cas nodded and turned to look out the window.

* * *

As the cars pulled onto an old dirt road, Ruby was about ready to strangle Cas.

The angel didn't say a word, but every few minutes Ruby would catch him looking at her.

It was well past dark before Dean finally stopped the Impala in front of anabandoned barn.

Sam streached as he stepped out of the Impala, Sam looked around. It looked like nobody had been here in years.

"Lenora! Eli! It's Sam, come out." Sam jumped as the two vampires emerged from the forest.

"Sam, thanks for coming." Lenora ran up giving Sam a quick hug.

Ben reached up his arms to indicate to Dean to pick him up as Eli approached.

"Hey," The vampire scented the air. "Demon." He snarled putting himself between Lenora and the hunters.

"Easy Eli, she's a friend of mine. She won't hurt you, her name is Ruby." Sam soothed. Ruby smiled.

Eli relaxed slightly.

"Hey, I'm Adam Sam and Dean's brother." Adam gave his sweetest smile and stepped forward to shake hands with the vampires.

"I thought you only had Dean left as family." Lenora commented looking at Sam. It was obvious they only trusted Sam.

"We found out Adam was are half-brother. Cas is an angel that's been our friend for awhile and this little brat, is my son Ben." Dean ruffled Ben's hair.

Lenora stepped forward and took Ben from Dean. "Hey there sweetie."

Dean ignored Ben and Lenora. "What happened? Sam said hellhounds attackedyour nest?"

Eli nodded sadly. "We just moved here a month ago. There where ten of us. Then about two weeks ago, something started killing us. The first week it was four of us, this week another three. The ones who survived got spooked and took off. This morning I was out hunting when something jumped me from behind. I couldn't see it, only smell. The thing reeked of sulfur. Lenora happened to come by and managed to pull it off of me. It left me theses though." Eli pulled up his shirt showing large claw marks across his chest and stumake.

Dean whistled. "Yep, that's a hellhound."

Adam knew they said something else, but couldn't hear it because he felt the familiar pressure in his skull that meant a vision coming.

He was was standing on a street before him was Meg and on either side of him were his brothers, Jo, and an older women Adam guessed was Ellen.

Dean raised the Colt and shot at an invisible monster. Adam realized that he must be shooting at hellhounds. Adam was forced to watch as the group took off running. A cry broke through his lips as one of the hounds took Dean down. He heard Sam shout Dean's name,then he heard the shouts as Jo ran to Dean's side.

"Jo, don't!" Dean yelled but the girl didn't listen. She let off fourshots before one of the hellhounds took her down.

"Oh my God." Adam whispered. He now understood perfectly why Dean seemed so lost. Jo had willingly died protecting him.

"Adam what the hell happened?" Dean asked, helping his brother to his feet.

Adam knew something was wrong instantly. Normally he could think after avision, but this time he had to struggle to keep conscious. He sagged in Dean's arms as the darkness consumed him.

**_On this story I deside that if I made it all Dean and Adam it would have no action so I'm adding the whole conflict with Ruby. Also the vamps problem._** **_Ben I did plan for though._**


	9. Ch 9 Trip downstairs

_**I'm back sorry for being gone so long I managed to catch the flu. This chapter has a new character introduced. She's purely an experiment so if you guys don't like her I get rid of her. Thanks to my amazing Beta Whereinthewrld for editing this chapter so fast and making sense of my writing.**_

Dean held his brother's limp form in his arms. "Adam wake up! Please bro!" Dean begged.

Sam, who was still focused on their surroundings, heard the slight sound of paws hitting the ground.

"Dean!" Cas yelled.

Lenora and Eli wheeled to face their attacker. Lenora shoved Ben behind her.

Sam, with Ruby at his side, ran towards Dean and Adam. Though they where only ten feet away there was not enough time to get to them.

A blur of fur charged Dean.

The Winchester went flying through the air, landing heavily on his side. He didn't move.

A large tigress stood over Adam. She lowered her head and sniffed Adam.

Sam tried approaching her, but the tiger held him at bay with a low snarl.

Gently the tiger lifted Adam by his shirt and began dragging him towards the forrest.

Ruby held out her hand to the tiger. Slowly she started moving closer. The tiger stopped and looked at Ruby with intelligent eyes. Sam and Cas tried copying her.

"Don't!" Ruby ordered them, taking another step.

The tigress let go of Adam's shirt and took a cautious step towards Ruby. The pair took turns moving towards each other. Finally, only a foot separated them. Ruby murmured something to the tiger that the others couldn't hear. The beautiful animal stretched her neck smiled and stroked its head. As tame as a kitten she rubbed against Ruby's hand.

"Sam take care of your brothers. Cas ,whatever you do don't come near her."

Sam went to Dean first. It took a few minutes of shaking, but Dean finally stirred.

Lenora and Eli didn't relax their protective position around Ben. The ten year old kept on trying to get to his father, but Eli picked him up.

Dean sat up. "Ow" He rubbed his head, looking towards Ruby he saw the demon was kneeling over Adam, the tiger was pacing around the youngest Winchester. "Um Sammy… What did I miss? And why the hell is The Cat in the Hat near our brother?"

"The cat knocked you out, that's what. I have no clue what it wants. But she seems to like Ruby."

Dean winched as he got to his feet. Though Dean didn't say anything, Sam knew he was hurt and grabbed Dean's arm as he tried to walk past to get to Adam.

"Let me see." Was all Sam said, giving his brother a look that showed Dean wasn't getting away. Sighing Dean pulled up his shirt. His body was marred by a large bruise already forming on his ribs. "I'm…" Dean tried but it ended in a yelp as Sam touched his side.

"Stop being a baby. It's just a bruise, nothing's broken."

Sam tried going towards Adam. The tigress paused in her pacing. She scented the air. With a soft growl she lay down at Adam's head.

Sam and Dean approached cautiously. Ruby was still trying to get Adam up.

"He seems absolutely fine, he's just knocked out." Ruby looked completely bored.

Dean didn't take the demon's word for it. He check Adam over but could fine only a few bruises.

"He's probably just… Okay, I have no clue what's wrong." Sam looked at Ruby holding her gaze. "Explain."

Sighing, Ruby absent mindedly patted the tiger."Alright, the tiger is from Lucifer and Gabriel. Gabe wanted to make sure the hellhounds didn't bother Adam and that he had protection. Lucifer wanted him kept away from the angels so Lucifer gave Adam a tiger. She's just as fast and powerful as a hellhound. But she's visible, smarter, and trustworthy.'

"Great, the devil is giving my brother a pet." Dean reached over to try petting the tiger. She raised her head and growled.

"Ruby, if Lucifer gave Adam the tiger to protect him from hellhounds, why doesn't Lucifer just order the hellhounds not to attack Adam,?"

"Who said all the hellhounds are on Lucifer's side?" Ruby asked

"Hellhounds are teaming up with angels? Cas, is Ruby right?"

"Yes Sam, my brothers do not care that Lucifer created them."

"Whatever, we need to take care of Adam." Dean slung one of Adam's arms over his shoulder. Sam copied him. Ruby went ahead and opened the door to the backseat of the Impala. The second the eldest Winchester brothers backed away from the car, Adam's tiger jumped in.

"That's gonna be annoying." Sam commented as the cat settled herself down for a nap.

**Adam**

A distant part of Adam's brain heard his brothers talking, but most of his thoughts where focused on what he saw in front of him.

All around him people where strung up on barbed wire. Some were screaming, but most just lay limp against the wire. Their bodies were covered in sweat and blood, and countless cuts covered their skin. Adam smelt the scent of burning flesh and sulfur. He knew he was in hell.

Adam wasn't afraid despite the fact he was in the one place that caused his brother fear. Adam knew he himself was alive, but it was like his brain and soul where in the pit.

Adam snorted when he heard Dean yell at Ruby. Yep, he was sure of it, he was still breathing, he was still alive. All the humor drained out of Adam as he heard a familiar voice calling for help.

Following his instincts, Adam went deeper into hell.

Every person he passed seemed to be in more pain than the last. Adam glanced around nervously when he thought he heard someone shout the name Winchester.

Again the voice yelled. It wasn't the same voice he'd been following.

Adam felt for his gun, hoping the familiar weight would calm him down. But his gun wasn't there, Nor his knife. The only item Adam had on him was the necklace Dean had given him a pentagram that matched Sam and Dean's tattoos.

Again the voice called, this time Adam realized that it was coming from the same direction as the first voice. Adam sprinted after the sounds. The one calling the name Winchester seemed to be older than the other one.

Rounding a corner, Adam heard the first person yell for help again. This time he could make out the words.

"Dean help! I need you!"

Adam skidded to a stop realizing who the voice belonged to.

Jo.

The other voice seemed to be trying to ask Jo something. Adam couldn't make out the words.

"Dean will kill you! He'll tear you to shreds you useless son of a bitch."

Jo yelled Adam finally saw Jo, a person stood in front of her. As Adam came tearing onto the scene, the person wiped around. The man was in his forty. He was going bald, but the little hair he had was pitch black and soaked with blood. His eyes where brown, but Adam knew they could change to black in a second.

The man smiled at Adam. His teeth where perfectly straight and white. "Well, look who dropped in. If I known I'd be having such famous company I would have put on a suit." The demon looked down at his bloodstained jeans and t-shirt that looked like it might have been white at one point, but now they were blood red.

"Who are you?" Adam asked nervously. He'd only met two demons in his life. Ruby and would never hurt him and Sam, Dean and Cas had been there when Meg had been near him. Now he was alone with a demon he assumed was _much_ strong then Ruby and Meg.

"I knew your father. Ah, John was such a nuisances. But those two brothers of yours put him to shame. It seems as if demons can't move without them shooting it us with that little gun of theirs." The demon eyes flared pale yellow.

Adam stepped back terror consuming him. Azazel was here. Adam knew everything this demon had done to his brothers before they had managed to kill him.

"Your dead! Dean shot you."

Yellow eyes just laughed. "I did die, if that's what you mean. But when my master was freed all of us are coming back. You see Adam, the Colt does kill a demon. But with Lucifer is free everything it kills gets to live again. I know, so confusing but, ah, the poor Colt is just a human weapon." Azazel looked behind him where Jo was lying limp. "You see Jo, this is little Adam Winchester. Your beloved Dean's little brother. Adam died like you did, but he walks the earth again due to one of Dean's angel buddies. But you don't know that Dean doesn't love you."

Adam saw fire light up Jo's eyes. Looking around for a weapon Adam tried inching closer to Jo. Before he could take more than step Azazle saw him.

The demon lunged at him.

Adam felt a blade brush against his cheek. Adam yelped and backed off. He had nothing to fight with and Dean hadn't had a chance to teach him any dirty moves when it came to fighting.

Azazel froze as Adam felt something brush his leg. Looking down the youngest Winchester saw a powerful tiger. The animal didn't look at him, only snarled at yellow eyes.

A voice like a growl whispered through Adam's thoughts. "I am Jade and I'm here to help you."Adam's heart skipped a beat as he realized it was the tiger.

The yellow eyes demon backed up as Jade advanced. Finally the demon had nowhere to go. Stuck between Jo and Jade, Aszazel chose getting out of there.

Adam felt the cut on his cheek. The wound was deep and bleeding. But Adam pushed it out of his mind.

Slowly he approached Jo , Jade right on his heels.

"Hi Jo." Adam whispered. He reached up to try and free her. The wire was embedded deep in her skin. Adam carefully began working it out of her skin.

Jo stared at him in distrust, not bothering to say anything. Despite the terrible state she was in Jo didn't cry out in pain. Adam felt in his pockets again, hoping that he somehow had missed his knife. He didn't find his knife, but he did find a lighter. The light in hell was dreary; the only light came the piles of burning flesh.

Flicking on the lighter, Adam noticed how Jo winced and he saw why. Deep burns made by a heated knife that was then pressed against the skin covered her arms and legs. In a few spots, her chest was cut down to the bone. Adam saw that her side was torn with her insides showing. Instantly Adam knew those where the wounds that had killed her.

Without even thinking Adam called Jade over. "Go find help. I can't get her free without a knife. That women I heard yelling Winchester before might help."

Jade nodded her head and took off running. Adam sighed. He knew that the tiger was a friend, and he was lonely without her.

Turning, he went back to Jo. "Don't worry, I'll get you out. Jade will get help, even if that means finding Lucifer." Adam smiled at Jo. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, taking her weight off of the wire. Adam sensed that Jo normally would have killed him for that, but the hunter was too weak to even move.

It seemed like an eternity before Jade came back. Adam had just begun to worry that something had attacked her when she emerged from the tiger had done what she was asked. A women with blond hair followed her. Adam had never seen her, but something about her was familiar.

The women didn't say anything to Adam, but she did produced a knife which easily cut through Jo's restraints. The newly freed Jo sagged into Adam's arms.

Holding her up, he looked at the older women. Adam stared into her eyes, trying to remember if he'd seen her before. Fear crossed over him as he realized who she was.

"Um, hi Mary." Adam stuttered. He tried to figure out what he should say to the dead wife of his father, and the mother of his half brothers.

Mary smiled at him sweetly. Her smile held the same gentleness as Sam's. "Hello Adam. Don't be worried, I know who you are. And I'm not mad at John for it. I am happy that you have made such a great brother to my sons."

Adam wasn't quite sure how to react to that one. He glanced down at Jo who he still carried. The hunter seemed to have passed out.

Then it hit Adam. He had no clue how to get Jo and himself out of hell. Hell, he didn't even know how he'd gotten there. "Mary, do you know how to get out of here?"

She nodded. "Yes. You're tied to an angel like Dean is, right?"

Adam nodded.

"Then just call that angel here to help you."

"Slight issue, with those symbols carved into my ribs, angels can't find me."

"Things like they don't work in hell. You must hurry, though your soul is powerful like Sam and Dean's your drawing to much attention."

Adam took a deep breath and yelled "Gabriel I need you so get your lazy ass down here."

"No need to be so rude." Jade scolded

Adam ignored his tiger and focused on the bright shape that was taking form near him. The comforting sound of wing beats seemed to fill all of hell. For a split second, all was quiet. Then Gabriel fully formed…But he was just the grouchy candy eating guy.

"You called?" Gabriel looked around. Jade who had been sitting at Adam's feet at up and rubbed against the angel's leg.

"Hello Jade, let me guess the moron needs me to lift him and the girl out of hell?"

"Yes and if you can find Mary Winchesters ghost. She was here, but left as you appeared."

Gabriel look surprised at the tigers comment "Jade, what do you mean Mary Winchester was here? Her soul isn't in hell."

"Uh, hello! Did you forget me? Jo isn't getting any lighter over here" Adam whined

The archangel sighed and snapped his fingers.

Adam opened his eyes to see himself in a hotel room, lying on a bed. Jo landed on top of him.

"Omff, get her off of me! The awesome person over here can't breathe." Adam yelped

"If you're referring to yourself as the awesome person, you're sadly delusional." Ruby replied pulling the still passed out Jo off of him.

Adam had a chance to look around. The room was battered. It held three beds, a couch, a table, desk, TV, and bathroom. Standing by the door was Cas and sitting on one of the beds was Sam.

"Hey Ruby, what happened to not telling Sam and Dean about the visions?" Adam asked.

"Sammy threatened to ban me from French fries, so I gave you up." Ruby gave Adam one of her usual smirks. "So what are we doing with Cinderella?"

"What a nice demon…She sells you out for a damn fry." Adam muttered looking at Sam, wishing his brother would speak.

Sam just went over to the bed and started taking care of Jo's injuries. The ones the hellhound caused seemed to have closed up. All the other ones where still there.

Adam got bored with watching his brother in about two minutes. "Where's Dean, Ben, and the vamps?"

"The vampires are in the next room sleeping. The sun was really bothering them. Dean took Ben out to get food and something called a shock collar for you if you didn't wake up." Cas said speaking from the first time.

Sam still didn't say anything. Adam shot Ruby a desperate look. But the demon was curled up on one of the beds, a sleeping Jade curled into her side.

"Sorry Sammy. But Cas said not to tell you and I thought you wouldn't let me help Jo."

Sam straitened up for the first time and look at his brother. His brown eyes were angry. "Don't blame this on Cas. We've told you to tell us everything that happens to you. Do you know how worried Dean was about you? He's already dealing with enough. The apocalypse, Jo dying, a bunch of hellhounds running lose, and the fact that now hunters are going after us. He doesn't need to worry if you're going to pass out every minute."

By the end of his rant Sam was yelling. Adam cringed back having never seen Sam this angry. Cas disappeared, clearly not wanting to get in the middle. Jade jumped off the bed snarling. Ruby jerked awake.

She grumbled as she got off the bed. Despite the fact that Sam was still yelling, Ruby walked right up to him fearlessly.

"Damn it Sam shut the hell up. The runt was trying to help. And you don't even know the whole story yet. Adam tell him, and Jade relax."

Adam told Sam all about the visions and his trip downstairs.

"Mom helped you?" Sam asked "That can't be right Adam, Mom isn't in hell."

"Well, she was."

"Hey guys, argue about this latter. We have a bigger problem now. We have to get Jo out of here."

"Why Ruby?" Sam asked sitting down.

"Because from what Adam's said, Jo's been really changed by hell. It might hurt Dean worse if they were reunited like this. It's better to hide her until she's okay."

"You're saying that we should keep Dean from the girl he's been going mental mourning?" Adam asked "Yeah, I'm delusional."

"Ruby's got a point," Sam stood up and started pacing. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Here Adam there's a hotel down the road we can check Jo into a room there. Use your real name though."

"That's great and all, but where'd the girl go?" Jade asked Adam seemed to be the only one who could hear Jade because he was the only one that turned around to look at her. Only to notice that the bed Jo had been lying in was empty.

_**So I really need you guys to give me your thoughts on Jade. I added her mainly to fight hellhounds and I noticed in my other story where I gave Adam a puppy that people seemed to love it. So review!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	10. Ch 10 Makeup

**_Okay this late update wasnt my fault my computer commited suicide. This chapter explains a bit more on the hellhounds that keep showing up. _**

"What the hell?!" Adam stared at the bed in shock.

"What?" Sam asked turning around

"Great! We're all in the room and we still managed to lose her. I blame Sam." Ruby said, as uninterested as ever.

Jade sniffed the air. "I don't smell anything, angel or demon."

"Great. Jade do you have any suggestions on how we should get her back?" Adam asked

"Who are you talking to?" Sam gave his younger brother a look that asked 'are you insane?'

"Jade." Adam answered before asking his brother "Why can't you hear her?"

"What do you mean hear her? She's a tiger, she can't talk."

"Yeah she can. Jade show him."

"Adam you're my master, so you're the only one who can hear me." Jade yawned and jumped on one of the beds.

"Jade said that I'm the only one who can hear her. It sucks that she can't talk to you. It's awesome, she like talks in your head." Adam wasn't disappointed by Sam's face. Sam gave an annoyed look that transfer into envy as Adam pretended to answer a question from Jade.

"Um guys talking tigers later, we have bigger problems now. Such as the fact that Jo's currently MIA." Ruby interrupted

Before anyone could answer the motel door opened. Dean came in shaking the rain out of his hair. His arms were filled with fast-food bags. Ben was close behind him.

Dean stopped as he saw Adam standing up.

"Adam what the hell?! Are you okay?" Dean dropped the bags on one of the beds. He walked forward and grabbed Adam's arm.

"What?" Adam asked confused

Dean ignored him and shoved Adam onto his bed.

"Sam, get the first aid kit!" Dean ordered

Sam ran out to the Impala.

"Adam what happened to your face?" Dean asked grabbing a towel from the bathroom and pressing it against his brother's face.

It was only then that Adam realized blood was pouring down his face from the cut Yellow Eyes had given him.  
"Um, nothing."

Dean was about to yell and him but Sam came in holding the first-aid kit.

"Here Dean." Sam handed the kit over. He picked Ben up and settled him on a bed. "Watch closely Ben, you're gonna need to know how to do this."

Ben gave his uncle a quick smile before turning back to his father.

Dean was cursing under his breath as he tried getting Adam to sit still long enough for him to examine the cut.

"Dean I'm fine now, let me go!" Adam gave his puppy dog eyes.

Jade decided to put an end to the issue. She jumped to Adam's bed and put a paw on his chest.

"Now Adam, sit still or my claws will use you for a scratching post." Jade let her claws dig into Adam's skin but not enough to break the skin.

"Fine Jade, I'll be good now just get off of me," Adam sighed as the heavy paw left his chest. He sat up and let Dean clean his cut.

The second Dean shut the kit's lid Adam was off the bed. He tried grabbing a hamburger out of the Burger King bag Ruby was holding, only to feel somebody grab his jacket and pull him back.

"Not so fast runt. You're not doing anything until you tell me what's up with the passing out and what happened to your face." Dean's voice was on the verge of screaming.

"I don't know what happen to my face," Adam lied as he glanced at Sam in desperation, hoping his brother would call Dean off.

Sam gave him a sympathetic look that said he wasn't getting in the middle of the fight.

"Don't lie to me Adam!" Dean yelled.

"Even if I could I wouldn't tell you." Adam responded.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!"

"It means if you scream at me one more time, I'm taking off!" Adam felt bad about the low blow, but he couldn't have Dean figuring out the truth. If Dean lost Jo again, Adam was sure he would give in to Michael.

Adam winced as he saw the pain flash across Dean's face. But Dean quickly hid it behind a cold mask that scared his baby brother.

"Doors right there if you want out go"

"Dean!" Sam's protest was cut off by a light filling the room accompanied by the sound of wing beats.

Ruby yelped and turned to run out the door. But the light materialized into a man. The door was behind him. With all ways of escape cut off, Ruby looked terrified.

Sam grabbed her arm and shoved her behind him. Doing the same with Ben and Adam, Dean stood protectively in front of them all.

Adam wasn't sure what scared him more, the fear on his brothers faces and Ruby's, or the fact that Jade, who was fearsome enough to attack hellhounds, was pressed up against his legs shaking.

As the light went away, it reveled the man's face.

Dean and Sam relaxed. Though Sam was still nervous and Dean was just pissed.

"Michael, what's with the vessel?" Dean asked

"I thought you would recognize me better if I was in the same appearance as the last time we met."  
Adam recognized the angel's appearance as that of his father when John had been younger.

"Cool, you're Michael." Adam exclaimed

The archangel nodded "Hello Adam, it's nice to meet you. You're part of the reason I'm here." The angel's face changed from friendly to annoyed.

"Dean, there's a demon over there and…Something else."

Ruby peered around Sam's shoulder. She ducked down again as the angel stepped forward.

"No killing her, she's useful." Dean ordered "And the other thing is Jade." Dean pointed at the tiger who was cowering behind Adam.

"Asshole," the tiger muttered as Michael gestured her to step out.

The angel reached down and touched Jade's head. Jade shook and looked towards Adam for help.  
Adam tried moving forward but was stopped by Dean.

"One of Gabriel's creations. Why am I not surprised? Oh well, as long as she causes no harm I see no reason to kill her. But," Michael looked sternly at Adam "She must wear this collar. It will keep her under control and make it so Lucifer can't call upon her." Michael buckled a leather collar around Jade's neck.

The instant he was done Jade bolted back to Adam and snarled at Michael.

"Now, as for why I'm here… I am happy to hear about your son Dean. May I meet him?"  
Dean gestured for Sam to let Ben pass. The boy walked confidently up to the angel.

"Hi! Are you the angel Dad says is a dick?"

Adam and Sam couldn't help laughing. But they sobered up as Michael gave Dean a look that could kill.

"No, Ben, that doesn't apply to one angel. It's the general population." Dean told Ben.

"Dean, don't ruin your son. He is one of my vessels, and I hate it when they are like you,"

"Don't you dare try it." Dean shoved away from the wall he'd been leaning against. Anger was written in every inch of his body.

"If you would just give in, we wouldn't even be having this discussion." Michael murmured under his breath "Anyway, I need to discuss Adam with you. I heard that disagreement you two just had. Dean, you must not let Adam out of your sight. Lucifer has released something, but it has gotten out of his control. It will attack anyone who it sees as a threat. I need you to get everyone to safety. For every thing this thing kills, it will gain more power."

Sam spoke for the first time. "If Lucifer can't control it, what chance do we have against it?"

"What is it?" Adam asked at the same time.

"Don't you see? It's the first hellhound, Pyaxis. Right now Lucifer is weak and Pyaxis can only be handled by people who have close bonds with him. Lucifer doesn't need anyone but Sam, so he has no control over Pyaxis." Ruby answered "Personally I don't see what's cool or dangerous about a pit bull on steroids. But, hey, some people think Dean's dangerous to things other than a Virgin."

"Fantastic! Ruby's back." Adam grumbled trying to calm Jade who had started shaking again at the talk of Pyaxis.

Understanding lit Sam's face. "He's the hellhound that attacked the vampires! I bet he was the hellhound at Lisa's and he didn't even know we were there. It's going after are friends, right?"

Michael nodded. "I must leave now," With that the angel left.  
"Alright Ben, go next door and tell Lenora to watch you. Sam, get into the Impala. We need to tract down some people. Adam, you're stay here until I say you can leave the room. Ruby, go to hell." Dean ruffled Ben's hair and left. Sam gave a quick smile before following him.

Adam punched the wall in annoyance.

"What the hell is up with Dean? I've never seen him yell at you like that." Ruby murmured.

"He's being an ass. And no way in hell am I staying here." Adam grabbed his jacket off the bed.

"Where are we going?" Jade asked, jumping off the bed

"To track down some people and warn them. Ruby, you in?"

"Defying Dean's orders and having the chance to flirt with some of Sam and Dean's hot friends… Wouldn't miss it for the best fries in the world."

As they got into the Mustang, Ruby felt the need to point out the weak spot in Adam's plan.

"So, do you know any people your brothers know?"

"I know one Detective Ballard."

"Amazing. So Sparky, how are we finding the cop?"

"She lives nearby." Adam stuck his tongue out at Ruby. "From what Sam told me, she had it pretty rough after meeting them so I would check the local bar see if anybody knows her."

"Inform the media! A Winchester has come up with a bright plan."

"I've never been to a bar before, do they have food?" Jade asked sitting up in the backseat.

"Jade, get down! The last thing we need is to find the cop and have her arrest us for having a tiger." Adam shoved his pet's head down.

The rest of the drive was quiet except for the constant complaints Adam heard from Jade.

As they climbed out of the Mustang, Ruby gave Jade a stern look. "Jade try not to get Adam arrested, will you? So, no scaring people, showing yourself to anyone, or eating somebody."

The tiger nodded.

"Um Ruby, do you know how I'm going to get in?"

"Good point, you don't even look 18. If you get thrown out, go back to the motel and I'll find her."

Adam kept his head low and was relieved when nobody even gave him a second glance.

They hadn't even had a chance to look around the cramped building when the bartender said, "Hey Ballard, want another?"

Adam turned in the direction of the call and saw an older woman. She shook her head at the bartender and went back to ignoring a couple of guys in their thirties.

One of them put his hand on her shoulder.

Even from ten feet away Adam saw Ballard tense. Instinctively he went over to her.

"Leave her alone!" Adam ordered, his blue eyes bearing into the guy hand. The man was around 36 with black hair and dark eyes. Adam could smell beer on his breath. The man stood up. Adam didn't care that the guy was about an inch taller than him, or the fact that he put Sam and Dean's muscle to shame. The only thing he cared about was the fact that he wanted to fight someone.

"Back off Kid! The lady likes my company."

"Well I say she doesn't." Adam ignored common sense and shoved the guy as hard as he could.

The man stumbled backwards but recovered quickly. He lunged for Adam who dodged his first punch. Adam landed one in the man's stomach. Adam expected him to stumble back after a move like that; people always did when Dean delivered a blow like that.

Instead the guy shook it off and gave Adam a right hook directly in the eye. Cursing, Adam backed down, knowing this was not a fight he could win unless one off his brothers appeared out of nowhere.

Adam was rescued by Ruby. The demon just walked up and kicked the guy between the legs.

Not saying a word, she turned around grabbed Ballard's arm and Adam's jacket and dragged them outside.

The second the Mustang was in view she turned on Adam. "Adam Jake Winchester, what the hell was that? I'm supposed to be watching you and you go and get your ass kicked in. Dean's gonna let Michael kill me this time. What is it with you Winchesters? Do you want to get pulverized?"

Adam was slightly surprised that Ruby knew his middle name, but he shook it off. "What? I can't get into a fight once and awhile?"

"You can when you don't get a black eye or when you're not suppose to leave the hotel."

Before Adam could remark Ballard cut in. "Did you say he's a Winchester? Do you happen to be related to a pair of brothers by the name of Sam and Dean?"

"Yeah, they're my half-brothers." Adam felt his face and winched. Ruby was right, he was bruising.

"Um, Ballard, you're in danger here. Come by this motel around noon tomorrow. My brothers will want to talk to you. Please don't mention what happened." Adam gave her a desperate look before giving her his cell number and the motel they were at.

"I will. I would like to see the brothers again."

After they said goodbye Ruby and Adam climbed back into the Mustang.

Jade seemed to already know what happened because she launched into a lecture on how Adam was a moron.

As they pulled back into the motel parking lot, Ruby turned to look at Adm. "To save my own ass, I'm gonna help you out. A little make-up should hide the bruising."

"Thanks a ton Ruby."

The demon didn't answer but she gave him a dangerous smile.

Adam sat on the counter in the bathroom while Ruby found her make-up bag.

"Close your eyes." Was all she said.

Adam felt a cold ointment get put on his face and it get smoothed over his skin

If Adam could have seen what Ruby was up to, he might have helped Dean kill her.

First the demon put foundation on him to hide the redness and bruising on his right eye.  
Next she carefully applied blue eye shadow. Followed by cherry red lipstick. A touch of blush and a little mascara later, and she was finished.

Just as she finished the door to the motel opened. Dean and Sam walked in.

"Hey guys!" Adam jumped down from the counter and went to greet his brothers.

"Okay Adam, I'm sorry for telling you to leave, but seriously? This is too much of a punishment."

All Sam did was take out his cell and snap a picture. Dean was staring at his baby brother as if trying to figure out who he was.

"What?" Adam turned and went back into the bathroom.

"Ruby!!!" Adam charged out of the bathroom. Ruby was leaning into Jade laughing. In his head Adam could hear the tiger's laughter

"How the hell do you get this off?" Adam screamed scrubbing his face on a towel.

All Ruby did was laugh harder.

"You didn't? Did you?" Sam seemed to be the only one of the Winchesters who had a clue what was happening.  
Ruby managed to nod.

Cas chose that moment to appear in the room. The angel's eyes widened. He looked at Dean confusion.  
"I thought men didn't wear make-up?" He asked sounding slightly scared.

Dean didn't bother to answer as Lenora, Eli, and Ben came to investigate the noise.

Adam was beat red as the others joined Jade and Ruby.

Sam seemed to feel bad for Adam. Walking over to Ruby's bag he pulled out make-up remover. With a smirk he tossed it to Adam.

The youngest Winchester brother disappeared back into the bathroom. A minute later he emerged with make-up still on his face.

"Ruby what the hell did you do?" Dean asked

Breathlessly Ruby explained "I spelled the make-up. It won't come off until Adam tells the truth. If he lies, the make-up gets worse. I know I'm a genius."

_**So Adam has two choices tell Dean about Jo or go around with make-up on the rest of his life. If any of you have read my other story you'll know the name Pyaxis. I still don't know if it means devil dog but if anyone does can they tell me. Please review I'm not posting again until I get 5 reviews**_


	11. Ch 11 Help is here

_** Alright the reason this chapter is so late because I rewrote it like three times. I'm not sure if I like it yet but it will do. There's a big surprise in this chapter. Thanks to my amazing beta whereinthewrld for getting it done so fast and keeping me from rewriting it another five times.**_

"I never wanted to have to say this, but I think I'll take the make-up."  
Adam said stubbornly.

"Adam, Dean's gonna figure out what happened eventually, so it might as  
well be now. I don't know about you, but I have no clue what to do about  
her." Sam gave him a sympathetic smile.

Dean kept switching his stare from Sam to Adam.

Adam didn't answer; he just started pacing around the small room biting his  
lip.

Nobody spoke for ten long minutes. Finally the silence was broken by Adam  
punching Dean.

Dean shook off the blow and felt the split lip his brother had given him.  
"Damn it runt! Have you gone nuts?"

Adam only got angrier after seeing that his punch hadn't hurt Dean, or that  
Dean hadn't hit him back.

"It's not fair Dean! How come Gabriel chose me? I don't want to have to  
find her! I don't want to have a tiger to protect me from hellhounds! I  
don't want to have to go into hell and get my ass kicked in by Yellow  
Eyes!" Adam felt angry tears slip from his eyes. "I love being with you  
guys and I want to be a hunter, I want to be a normal hunter." Adam  
couldn't take it any more.

He started yelling. "You want to know what happened so bad? Well, a  
damn dick gave me visions of Jo. Then sent me on a little trip to hell where I  
got my face slashed open by Azazel. Then your mother helps me out. When Gabe  
decides to bring me back to Earth, I have Jo with me. But two seconds later,  
she's turned freakin' invisible. Then today I try helping you out, and  
guess what happens? I get my ass beat in again! This time by a drunk  
construction worker."

"Adam calm down," Dean soothed grabbing his brothers arm as Adam once  
again tried to hit the wall.

Adam searched Dean's hazel eyes expecting to see anger and hatred. But all  
he saw was love, concern, and little bit of betrayal.

"Adam I already knew about Jo, okay? Zachariah showed up when me and Sam  
were out. That's why we came back so fast."

"So, you're not mad at me?"

Dean snorted "Of course I mad at you Runt. But you were right not to tell  
me. I guess I failed at my big brother duties." Dean smirked. "If you're  
worried about getting your ass kicked in, don't worry. Sam was a punching  
bag to pretty much every monster we faced until he turned seventeen, So  
I'll cut you some slack."

"Was not!" Sam protested

"Keep telling yourself that Sammy."

"Oh yeah! I found one of your friends, the cop Ballard." Adam started  
calming down

"Was she the drunk construction worker who beat you up?" Eli asked

"Go to hell leach." Ruby commented.

"Ruby just shut up and go stand in the corner or I'll use you for target  
practice." Dean threatened

"What are you gonna do? Shoot me with you lost the magic gun?"

"Oh yeah. Hey Adam, did that damn angel of yours say where he put the  
colt?"

"Don't you think I would've mentioned it if he had?"

All thoughts of The Colt disappeared as Cas spoke, fear in his voice. "We  
have a visitor."

"Is it the angel again? I didn't like him." Ben muttered.

"No Ben, it is not. Stay close to your father. It's a ghost." Cas closed  
his eyes and focused on the soul that was making its way through the motel  
parking lot.

Every soul had has its own feel and presence. Cas knew he'd never met the  
ghost, but something about him was oddly familiar. The angel tensed when he  
sensed not only the presence of an unfamiliar angel, but the taint of  
some long dead demon and the dead broken touch of hell. Close beside the ghost  
was the angel. Unlike most angels, this one didn't have a pure presence. Cas  
wasn't sure he wanted to know what had tainted the demon.  
"Dean, the ghost has an angel with him." Cas warned preparing for a fight.

"Which Angel?" Lenora asked.  
"I don't know."

Dean knew it was bad if Cas didn't know who the opponent was. "Sam, get  
the salt lines ready. I'm gonna cut my hand open. Will you guys be okay? "  
Dean saw the vampires nod. "Good. Ben I want you to stay close to Cas unless  
it turns into a fight, then run for the Impala. Ruby, get the damn make-up off  
of the Runt before somebody thinks he's a girl."

Dean winched as he sliced open the palm of his hand for what seemed like the  
millionth time.

Castiel kept his mouth shut. He knew the sigil would send him to certain death  
at the hands of heaven, but he also knew it could save the live of his  
friends.

Jade was the only one else who realized what the sigil would do.

"Don't do that! It will send Cas back to heaven too." She tried wiping  
the blood away with her big paws.

Adam had the sense to repeat Jade's words.

"Damnit Cas! You need to tell us if you're going to do anything like that,  
especially if you're gonna leave Simba here too!" Dean cursed as he  
started bandaging his hand.

"Um, Simba was a lion."

"Sam, stop being gay."

Cas checked on the ghost. It had stopped. The angel seemed to have left.  
Sighing , the Winchester brothers' angel walked to the window and pulled  
aside the curtain.

It was dark but Cas saw where the ghost was. It was stopped beside the Impala.  
His hand was on her hood and he seemed to be saying something to the old car.  
Castiel now knew who it was and he relaxed. Cas knew of only one man ,other  
than the ones in the room, who would treat the Impala like that.

"Don't shoot." Cas ordered "I know who it is now."

Jade raised her head and scented the air. The tigress looked confused. Padding  
over to Dean, she sniffed his arm then the air again, as if she were comparing  
the two smells.

"This sucks, I wanted a fight." With a yawn the tiger jumped onto Adam's  
bed.

"Adam, wake me up if something interesting is happening or if somebody has  
chicken."

Adam yelped as the sound of wing beats filled the room.

Gabriel stood close to the door. He was slightly out of breath and held a  
video camera in his hands.

"Good I'm not late. I want to remember this moment." Gabe panted and  
turned expectantly towards the door.

The group heard footsteps outside. Dean stood closest towards the door his gun  
raised. Sam and Adam where on either side, shotguns in hand. Ben stared with  
interest from behind Cas. The vampires where directly behind Dean. Ruby seemed  
to have disappeared for the moment.

It was only Cas's relaxed posture the kept the three Winchester brothers  
from shooting as the door opened.

Gabriel held up the camera as John Winchester walked in.

"Dad!" Adam dropped his gun and tried running towards his father, only to  
be shoved out of the way by Eli. The vampire could only smell death on the  
ghost. Eli could only think that the ghost meant harm to his mate and  
friends.

His fangs appeared beneath his snarling lip.

"Boys watch out!" John yelled and his form flickered and appeared between  
his eldest son and the lunging vampire.

Eli skidded to a stop. Uncertain of John's attentions he watched the hunters  
movement warily.

"Eli enough." Sam ordered.

Adam used the opening between Sam and Eli to run to his dad.

"Dad I missed you." Adam managed to whisper as he started crying. Despite  
the fact that John was a ghost, Adam found himself in a tight hug from his  
father.

As John released his youngest he looked over at Sam and Dean. Sam stared in  
shock at his father.

Tears poured from Dean's eyes as relief washed over him. His dad could deal  
with anything. John would know how to send Lucifer back to hell; he would be  
able to keep the other hunters from killing the Winchester brothers. John  
would know how to find Jo. His dad would be able to help him train Adam and  
protect Sam.

The only noise in the motel room was the constant deep snarling coming from  
Eli. Eli had backed down at Sam's command but he stayed ready to attack.

"Cas, is it really him?' Sam whispered

The angel nodded.

In seconds John was being hugged by his eldest sons.

John felt his own eyes grow wet. His boys were safe. They had stayed together,  
even better they had found Adam.

Worry filled John as he stepped back and looked into his son's faces.

The wounds he saw on Adam barley bothered him compared to the fear he felt  
upon seeing the pain and hopelessness in Dean's eyes.

"Boys, I've missed you." John glanced at the others in the room. John  
knew that demanding to know what had happened to give Dean would be no good.  
But knowing Adam's constant talking, he'd find out soon enough. Instead,  
he focused his attention on the people who stood so protectively around the  
brothers.

"So, may I ask why my sons' are hanging out with vampires?"

"Oh, yeah, about that. Eli and Lenora don't eat people. They've known  
Dean and me for a while. They got into some trouble and asked if we could help  
them out." Sam answered. He didn't want to fight with John over the  
vampires. But, knowing his father, the vamps would have to go.

John wasn't too happy but he had seen Eli's reaction when it came to  
protecting the brothers. So, the old hunter decided to let it slide. "The  
other two?' John couldn't see Ben who was hidden behind Lenora and Cas.  
Dean answered this time. "That guy's Castiel. He brought me back to life  
after I died and has saved are lives more times then I can count. He's an  
angel."

"It's an honor to meet you John. I've heard a lot about you from your  
sons" Cas smiled at John.

"Funny. Dean what is he really? A demon?" John gave Dean a stern look.

"Dean's not lying Cas is cool but my angel's cooler. Dad this is the  
angel that brought me back to life, Gabriel. And for the record, he gave me a  
tiger and can kick Cas's ass." Adam stuck his tongue out at Dean.

"Both of you have died?" John's temper flared. He wanted information  
now! It looked like he owed these two angel's and had a few monsters to  
kill.

"Let see… I've died five times. Dean's died a 108. Adam's behind in  
the count. He's only died once." Sam answered.

Before John could demand answers, Ben stepped into John's line of sight.  
John froze as the boy looked at him. His brilliant hazel eyes… Then Ben  
smiled the same confident smirk that John himself often wore, the same smirk  
his oldest son was famous for.

"Daddy, I want to meet Grandpa." Ben whinnied.

"Um Dad, this is my son Ben." Dean ducked his head expecting at least a  
punch.

He got none. John embraced his grandson and looked at his boys. "You three  
have a lot of explaining to do."

Dean told John everything that had happened since John had sold his soul. Sam  
and Adam stayed quiet at side.

When he had finished John was pissed. "Sam, Dean, I don't blame you.  
It's not your fault. I should have told you about Lucifer being able to use  
you. But I thought it was just a myth. It looks like we have a lot of cleaning  
up to do. Where's that demon Ruby?"

"She doesn't like hunters other than Adam and me." Sam replied.

John sat down on one of the beds, only to jump up again as he heard a snarl.  
Adam started laughing. "Jade, if you're gonna hide under a blanket don't  
complain when someone sits on you."

The tiger emerged from a mound of blankets. She flicked her tail and jumped  
onto Sam's bed.

A knock on the door startled the group.

Cas opened the door for Ballard.

The women rushed in. Her face was pale and she carried a duffle.  
"There's something at my house. I can't see it. But it sounds like a  
dog. You two are getting me out of here." She directed her last words at Sam  
and Dean.

"Shhh ,calm down." Sam soothed. "We figured that would happen. It's a  
hellhound, there going after all are friends."

"I'm the boys' father, John. We'll be leaving this town as soon as the  
boys are pack. We don't know much. But what we do know that these the  
vampires will tell you more than we can. Lenora ,can you drive that demon's  
car? Then the lady here can drive her own car with Eli and Gabriel for  
protection."

Lenora nodded.

Eli and Gabriel led Ballard to her car while the Winchesters grabbed the  
duffle bags.

Dean was a little annoyed at how easily John took over. "Cas, you go with  
Ben and Lenora in the Mustang. Everyone else, the Impala."

As the walked to the Impala Dean tossed her keys to John "I think she missed  
you after the wreck. You deserve to drive her, she was your car."

John started the engine.

"Is it me, or does she sound different?" Sam asked from the backseat.

"Told you she missed Dad." Dean smiled.

"Hey Dad, where we going?" Adam shoved Jade over as he tried talking to  
his dad over the blasting music.

"Bobby's. I guess you three are wondering why you can touch me and why  
I'm not giving off EVP?"

"Yeah" The brothers answered in synch.

John couldn't help but smile. He never thought he'd see all his son's  
together. It surprised him to see how well Adam fit in. John had always  
thought if they met Adam, he would be left out of the close bond Sam and Dean  
shared.

"The first thing I remember after I came back was being in a field. A girl  
around Adam's age was kneeling over me. She said her was Jasmine and that  
she was an angel. She told me that she had brought me back but couldn't make  
me human on her own. So, until I did some task for her I would be like a  
ghost. I'm not able to die, I can do the whole 'ghost teleportation thing,  
but I also have a weakness for iron. But other than that, I'm pretty much  
human. And yes, Adam, I can cross salt."

"So what's this task?" Sam asked

"To find a girl that had been captured and return her heart to its rightful  
place. I can't make head's or tails of it."

Further conversation was impossible as John turned up the AC/DC that was  
blaring through the speakers and gunned the Impala.

_**So what do you think? Jo may not be the focal point on this chapter but she still has a big part. See if you can figure it out.**_


	12. Ch 12 Adam needs to shut up

_**Hey guys i'm sorry to be so late but I've been dieing under homework. I hate my math teacher. Okay so this chapter introduces a new character and lets you meet another. **_

Adam slowly opened his eyes unsure what had awoken him. His head was leaning against Sam's shoulder. Jade was still asleep on the Impala's floor.

"Sam, why are we stopped?" Adam asked seeing that the Impala had pulled over to the side of the road. There was an annoying noise coming from behind the car.

"Dad's only been driving for four hours and he already managed to get us pulled over." Sam whispered.

Adam glanced out the back window. The flashing lights of a cop car eliminated the dark road. Checking the Impala's clock, Adam realized it was only 4 AM. Jade sensed Adam's distress and raised her head.

"Jade, can you disappear like you did when you followed Adam into hell?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I could…If that damn angel hadn't put this stupid collar on me."Adam translated.

"Shut up both of you. Jade try hiding." Dean ordered digging out the Impala's registration.

Cursing at Dean, Jade made herself as small as possible and kept her body close to the Impala's front seats.

John rolled down the window as two police officers approached. Behind them Ballard's car and the Mustang turned around and pulled to the side of the road. Dean gave a sharp hand signal and the two cars turned around and continued towards Bobby's.

The older of the two cops spoke. She was around forty with curly brown hairs and cold brown eyes. "License and registration please."

John handed them over as Adam checked out her partner.

The women was only a few years older than Adam with long straight brown hair that looked almost black. Her eyes looked like emeralds. She caught Adam looking at her and gave him a nervous smile.

"So Mr. Morrison, do you realize that you were going 25 miles over the speed limit?" The older cop asked John.

"No I didn't. In this old girl you hardly notice if you're going fast." John gave her an innocent look feinting surprise.

"Also, your license expired over two years ago."

"You guys are screwed." Jade raised her head slightly but it wasn't to look at Adam. She seemed to be staring at the young cop.

Adam understood why Jade thought they were screwed in a second as the old cop pulled out her gun. She was staring at Dean's lap. There the Colt sat , gleaming as if it were proud of itself.

A second later her partner, the rookie, aimed her own gun.

"Um, officer I can explain." Dean tried.

"Keep your hands up!" The veteran ordered.

"Nice going Dean." John complained as he was yanked out of the Impala by the rookie. His oldest was getting hand cuffed by the other cop.

"When they pull you out of the car, distract them. I can slip away into the forest before they notice me and get the others." Jade tensed as the rookie opened Adam's door.

"Come on," The women let Adam get out of the impala by himself. Something she hadn't allowed Dean to do.  
Adam stumbled as he climbed out. He fell forward and landed on the rookie.

"Hey! Watch the merchandise!" Out of the corner of his eye Adam saw a dark shape run towards the forest. When he glanced back at the Impala, Jade was gone.

"Stop playing around over there Ella and get him handcuffed." The cop snapped at the rookie who was trying to untangle herself from Adam.

The veteran cop glanced at Adam. "Wait a second I've seen you before." She shinned her flashlight on Adam. "You're the kid who went missing about a year ago right after your mom was found murdered, Adam Milligan."

"It's Winchester now." Adam wrenched at the hand cuffs.

"Adam shut up now!" John ordered.

Adam cursed softly realizing his mistake. If that cop ran the name Winchester it would bring up Sam and Dean's police record and the fact that they were supposed to be dead.

"Winchester?" Ella looked curious. "Lilly, weren't those two guys you told me about? The guys nobody could catch?"

"You're right." Lilly transferred her gaze to the others. "Let me guess, Sam and Dean."

Dean glanced at Sam.  
Sam kicked out at Lilly and missed as the women jumped aside. Clearly the veteran cop hand had dealt with plenty of criminals like the Winchester boys.

"Ella, call for back-up."

*****

**Three hours later…**

"Sorry guys," Adam leaned back in the holding cell, his father and his brothers were locked in.

"It's okay Adam, you didn't know better. If we're blaming someone it would be Dad." Sam leaned his head against Dean's shoulder.

"Sam we're in enough trouble, don't start." Dean tried finding some hope in their situation. "Ballard might be able to help us or at least get Cas in here to rescue us."

They sat in silence for awhile until footsteps alerted the Winchester's to Ella's approach.

She held a tray of coffees in her hands and wore a small simile. She had changed out of her uniform into a tight fitting black shirt under a black leather jacket. Adam couldn't help but notice how tight her jeans were.

"If you guys behave, I'll open the door and give these to you."

After the brothers promised in sync and glared at their father until he did the same, Ella unlocked the door and handed Dean the drinks.

After relocking the door she slid to the floor opposite the door. "So, which of you is which? Lilly was one of the cops who was investigating Kate Milligan's murder and every cop worth there badge knows about the Winchester brothers."

"I'm Adam, Sam and Dean are my half-brothers." Adam pointed them out Sam gave a sweet smile, Dean smirked at her. "That's our Dad, John."

The old hunter just sat down on one of the cots and ignored the conversation.

"So what's with the tiger?" Ella asked

Dean chocked on his coffee. John stood while Adam cursed as he spilt coffee on his shirt. Only Sam stayed calm.  
"I saw you looking at Jade, but why didn't you mention it?" He asked

"She told me to stay quiet and let her get away. She said that you guys weren't dangerous."

"Adam, I thought Jade could only talk to you." John said to his youngest son.

"That's what she told me." Adam replied trying to hold his coffee and pull his shirt and jacket off.

Dean was about to say something when Sam stomped on his foot.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Dean shut up and listen," Sam ordered

Shouting reached their ears and the sound of glass breaking.  
Ella jumped to her feet and peered through the window on the door that led to the rest of the police station.

"There are two guys out there. One of the guys just sent the sheriff into a wall without touching them."

"Ella you have to let us out. Those guys will probably blow up the police station trying to get to us." John ordered.

Ella shook her head. "I was told not to listen to you guys."

"Hate to break it to you lady, but you and all your friends are going to die if you don't open that damn door." Dean snapped

"Dean, calm down that's not gonna help." Sam turned his eyes to Ella. "If you let us out we'll help your friends out. We promise. We won't run. You can even keep a gun aimed at Adam's head if you want."

"Yeah do that…" Adam wasn't really paying attention…Then it dawned on him. "Wait a second, aim a gun at my head? No we are not doing that. I'm way to awesome and hot to die."

"Hell is gonna freeze over before you three agree on something." John commented looking at his sons as Sam and Dean rolled their eyes at their baby brother.

Ella reluctantly agreed to their plan.

The cop unlocked the cell door her gun raised. Adam allowed her to grab him  
and hold the gun to his head.

John walked past her Sam and Dean right behind him.

"Ella, that gun I had, where did they put it?" Dean whispered.

"No clue my partner probably knows."

"Bro, why do you need The Colt? It's just Cas and Gabe out there, right?' Adam asked.

"I hope,but something isn't right. Why wouldn't they just appear in the cell and grab us? I don't see Cas hurting innocent people. Gabe, yeah but Cas is to sweet."

"Dean's right, that's not like Cas." Sam agreed. "What are you thinking? Demons or angels?"

Dean looked through the window. "Shit its angels. Zachariah and Raphael."

"Good I want to teach those dicks with wings a lesson for messing with my boys." John showed the usual Winchester recklessness by charging right through the door.

Sam and Dean exchanged an annoyed glance before following their father, Ella dragging Adam along behind them.

The two angels turned at the noise of the door slamming shut.

Zachariah smiled. "So Gabriel wasn't drunk. John Winchester is alive. I wish our meeting could be on better terms, but it seems like you sons are in trouble again and we have to kill these cops to keep them free." He gestured to the people in the room.

Lilly was against the wall with an older man who was the town sheriff. Another man, not much older than Sam, lay  
in a pile of blood and glass. The glass was from a computer that the officer had been thrown into. The Winchesters couldn't see if he was breathing.

Raphael seemed tired as he spoke. "Michael wishes for me to let you John, should you wish, could temporally take you son's place as his vessel like your younger self did."

Red hot anger flared in John's veins. He stepped forward and punched the archangel with all his might.

John didn't let a cry escape his lips but he did step back holding his hand.

"Seriously? I thought Dean was the only one stupid enough to hit an angel."

Even Zachariah and Raphael seemed startled at Gabriel sudden appearance. The angel positioned himself between Adam and the other angels.

Ella dropped her gun and stared at Gabe. "Dad?" She whispered.

"Huh?" Gabe turned to look at the young women. "I'm not… Ella!?'

"You know each other?" Cas asked appearing at Dean's side.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her for ten years, but I think that she's the daughter of my vessel. Interesting… Adam, may I ask what happened to your shirt? No, let me guess. You got busted paying her for sex. Am I right?"

"Hey guys, you have my complete permission to kill my angel right now."

Gabe laughed and ruffled Adam's hair completely unfazed by the deadly angels that surrounded them. "You'd miss me in five minutes."

"Enough with his talking." Raphael ordered annoyed. "Zachariah, go call our brother and tell him he has three vessels to choose from. Four if he counts Lucifer's chosen vessel."

Zachariah quickly vanished.

"Enough!" A powerful voice ordered.

Raphael looked nervous at the sight of the newest arrival. Cas shifted uncertainly and moved to put Dean behind him. Gabe just beamed.

Jade sat proudly at the side of a tall woman. In her mouth was The Colt. The women was wet from the rain, her hair was black as night and went down to the small of her back. Her warm brown eyes were filled with centuries of memories  
and seemed to show weariness with directed at archangel before her. Her skin was deeply tanned, as though she had nothing to do but lie for hours in the sun.

Cas was the first one to say anything. "Jasmine, I thought you had perished beneath the power of The Colt?"

Jasmine laughed. "No Samuel and I were close friends. I asked him to inform my siblings that he had killed me."

Raphael seemed to forget the others in the room. "Sister, why are you here now? More importantly why do you stand by Lucifer's and Gabriel's abominations?"

Jade got to her feet, snarling in hatred.

"Jade, be calm this is not your fight." Jasmine soothed putting her hand on the tiger's head.

Adam felt jealousy rise up in him. Jade barley let his brothers pet her much less an angel. Last time Cas had touched her he'd nearly lost an arm.

"I could ask why you Raphael is killing humans that have done no wrong against heaven. That man David," She pointed to the man lying on the floor. "He was a devout man. He did not deserve to die."

"Michael's vessel needed to be protected." Raphael snarled

"I understand that. But I am tired of you harming people. You haven't noticed that one of your most loyal brothers is dying for the opportunity to sink his knife into your heart. Why? I'll tell you why, it's because you are trying to force his friends into their destinies'. That may not be their only course. I have fought with you for millennium on this matter Raphael. You know as well as I that these men can change their destines. I chose to aid them Raphael."

Much softer and gentler, Jasmine whispered to her brother."Raphael you have always been my favorite brother. Join me and these boys. Castiel and Gabriel choose the right path, and deep down inside, you know it.  
And it's sad to say, but Gabriel has a better conscience then you. Or at least he knows when his strength is useful."

"Hey, I'm standing right here!" Gabe waved his hand at his sister seeming hurt. Cas just shifted to block Dean from her sight.

Raphael sighed and looked sadly at Jasmine. "I will not disobey Jasmine. But I can do this for you." He disappeared. Lilly fell to the ground next to the sheriff.

"Get close together now!" Jasmine ordered looking at the Winchesters. "Castiel, Gabriel I have lost much of my strength over the years and I will need your help in moving so many people."

Cas and Gabe put and hand on her shoulder.

"Grab their hands, or at least touch them." Jasmine ordered and closed her eyes. Cas and The Trickster did the same.

Adam turned quickly as he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Nobody else noticed that Ella was coming along for the ride.

**_Alright I need you guys to tell me if you like Ella. I have thought of two ways i can do the plot one with her the other without. I also want to know if you guys want her and Adam to hook up. Ella is a character you hav a lot of control over. Next chapter is gonna be just the Winchester's Jade the angels and Ella. _**


	13. Ch 13 Lost cause Dean is an idiot

_**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has ever reviewed to this story. So thanks to Whereinthewrld, Azab, Padawan-BubbyKenobi, angeleyenc, AlvissHOT, TrappedBetweenRealityAnFantasy, .jared, , Lady Rayvynne, SlothKeeper, ROTTENLY SWEET, Mylarvamp, Sandy x-Killer-Queen-x and one person who was a no name. Every single one of you is amazing and I love you all. Please keep it up cause I havent heard from some of you in a while.**_

The group got a brief look at Bobby's messy living room before the angels transported them once again.  
Adam looked around at the forest of pine they were in, momentarily forgetting about Ella.

"Um guys, I think were lost." Adam voiced.

"No we're in Maine." Cas said quietly. "There was a hellhound at Bobby's, Jasmine sensed it and stayed to help your friend."

It was only then the Winchester saw that Jasmine was nowhere to be found and that Ella had tagged along.

"Adam what the hell did you do?" John grabbed his youngest son's arm as he walked by.

"What? I've been good if! Jade ate something I had no part in it… " Adam jerked his hand away before rubbing it.

"Yeah Adam, the girl you just happened to be checking out just happened to come with us."

Adam knew mouthing of would just get him in more trouble, but he didn't care. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Enough both of you!" Dean shoved them apart.

"For the record, Ella grabbed my arm I didn't do anything." Adam snapped and stormed deeper into the forest.

Adam was more irritated then surprised to hear his brothers following him.

"Adam wait!" Sam called as he caught up to his little brother. "Ignore Dad, he's just being overprotective."

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "With the apocalypse in full swing, he can't have you drooling over some chick that we don't even know."

Adam understood what his brothers meant but he was still pissed.

Sam nudged Adam with his shoulder.  
"Come on Adam, we need to get back before Jade runs to South Dakota to attack that hellhound."

Reluctantly Adam followed Sam and Dean back to his father.

John opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by a sharp look from Dean.

The old hunter sighed and asked the question that was on everybody's mind. "Do you think Bobby is alright?'

"I don't know, it depends on whose dog it is." Dean put his head in his hands.

"I don't know that hellhound," Cas said speaking for the first time. "It could be a new one, but I do know it wasn't following heaven's commands before I rebelled."

"I don't care whose hellhound it is, I just want to kill it." Jade snarled snapping her teeth in frustration.

Adam didn't even bother translating the snarls coming from his protector, but he knew that Ella at least understood.

"Jade calm down." She said sweetly.

The tiger lowered her head and her tail stopped lashing through the air. Trotting to where Ella leaned against a tree, Jade rubbed the tree against her legs.

"We'll be back soon. Stay here and we'll come and get you the last thing we need is for you four yahoos…" Gabe glanced at the Winchesters. "To get lost in the forest and for me to miss my favorite show because I spent hours looking for you."

The angels disappeared together.

Dean, who had been sitting on a log, got to his feet. "I sure as hell not gonna sit here for hours with my finger up my ass while we wait for the angels to come and get us."

Sam and Adam exchanged confused looks before they got to their feet to join their brother.

"What are you gonna do, Einstein?" Ella asked making no effort to move.

Dean gave her a disgusted look before replying. "I'm gonna find a damn town and hotwire a car then get to South Dakota."

Ella wasn't happy about the plan but since she had no clue were she was, her only option was following the Winchesters.

"My brother getting on your nerves?' Adam asked falling into step beside Ella as they trudged through the forest.

"That's putting it mildly. How do you stand him? He just takes control of everything!"

"It annoyed me a little at first, but I know he would die in an instant to save me. It kind of makes you put up with all his other crap."

"Who's Bobby?" Ella asked

Adam smiled before explaining who exactly Bobby was as they continued to trudge through the forest.

John glanced back and watched Adam and Ella as they stumbled their way through the woods.  
Dean saw his father's gaze. "What?" Dean asked.

"You boys. You three are a lot alike in some ways, but completely different in others. Take girls for example. Dean, your all over every girl you see and are a complete player. Sam is shy and never comes on to strongly, and half the time the girl has to make the first move. Yet Adam is so... I don't know the right word to describe it."

"Innocent?" Sam suggested

"Yeah he is. He's a player like Dean, but he comes on like he has no clue what he's doing. It's weird."

"Wait a second you're telling me Adam can get a girl? I've been stuck with him for over a month and he hasn't got laid once." Dean was already worrying about Bobby and Adam's flirting wasn't exactly putting him in a good mood.

"Why are you three talking about my sex life?" Adam asked jogging to catch up with his family.

"We weren't" Sam lied.

"Nice try. Jade wouldn't lie to me."

Sam glanced down and cursed. None of them had noticed that Jade was in front of them.

"For your information, I slept with two girls since I came back, 'kay?" Adam gave his brothers a mischievous smile. "I'm going back to work on number three." Adam ran back to Ella.

Dean looked at Adam for some reason he was worried for his little brother. Shrugging it off, Dean kept walking though he did check The Colt's bullets. She had two.

They had been walking for three hours when a light rain started.

Adam and Ella caught up with the others.

Making sure Ella was out of earshot, Adam pulled Dean aside. "I'm freezing can we stop now?" Adam begged shivering.

Dean didn't even bother answering since the only reason Adam was cold was because Ella was wearing his jacket.

"I smell something," Jade said suddenly ten minutes later.

"If it something that wants to eat me, tell it that it can get in line." Adam replied not even bothering to translate for his family.

"Jade smells something." Ella explained since the cold hungry Winchester was being lazy.

"I think it's a horse." Jade took of running.

She returned soaked but proud of herself.

"There's three people riding horses ahead. I bet we can follow them to a road or town."

After her plan was agreed upon Jade disappeared to keep an eye on the riders.

"Why don't we just go up to them?" Ella asked

"Because we have no clue if their friends or not. For all we know they're demons." John explained.

Just as he said that Jade came tearing back.

"Hurry up now! The people are in trouble. It's fall and it looks like a Wendigo is hungry and those riders are food."

The Winchesters looked at each other before running after the sprinting tiger.

Within a minute they came to a small clearing. Three horses were clustered together around a fallen rider. But the hunters barley noticed that. Their attention was taken up by the large Wendigo that was holding a dead girl in one hand while the other was holding down a man who was struggling.

Adam and Den where the only ones who had weapons on them. Dean had The Colt and Adam the gun Ella had dropped. The creature saw its attackers and swiftly broke the neck of the man.

The Wendigo thought it was in no danger from the two guns raised at it.

Drawn by the scent of fresh meat, the monster became a blur as it leaped at the brothers. Dean shot and missed.

Jade met it in midair.

The tiger was no match for the Wendigo. She was built for hellhounds, not monster bigger and stronger than her. She roared as its claws caught her shoulder and sent her flying. Snarling she got back to her feet.

She barley heard Dean yell for her to get out of the way. She leapt at the Wendigo and felt its disgusting blood fill her mouth as she bit its throat.

Dean called to Jade again. The Colt was as effective as fire to the Wendigo but he couldn't shoot for fear of hitting the tiger.

"Dean!" Sam screamed as he was knocked to the ground.

Another Wendigo had appeared. This one was smaller but still deadly.

Adam's gun went off. It struck the Wendigo in the heart. Though it did not kill it, the wound slowed the Wendigo down.

Dean shot. He didn't care that his choice could kill Jade, all he cared was that the monster was threatening Sam.

The last bullet in The Colt hit the Wendigo in the forehead. The familiar flash of light revealed that the Wendigo was dead. Its heavy body landed on Sam.

Adam turned seeing that his brother was out of danger he went back to his tiger's problem.

The Wendigo had managed to get free of Jade's teeth. The tiger lay against a tree she had slammed into and didn't stir. The monster turned its head and roared.

Adam emptied his magazine into it. But the creature just turned its head and charged him.

Adam didn't know how Dean did it, but suddenly Dean was between him and the Wendigo.

Just as the creature was about to hit Dean a burning figure appeared before the Wendigo's face.

The burning persons' arms seemed to reach out and wrap around the Wendigo.

The monster roar of triumph turned into a cry of pain as the fire killed it.

Adam didn't stop to see more he dodged pass Dean and ran to Jade. Ella was already there.

Jade was still breathing but shallowly. Her ribs were slashed open as was her shoulder. She lifted her head weakly and licked Adam's hand.

"I'm alright Adam. Look, my wounds are already closing."

Adam looked at Jade's side and saw to his amazement that the claw marks had stopped bleeding.

"Go your family needs you. Ella is here." Jade shoved Adam with her nose.

Adam turned to look at his small family.

What he saw confused him more than anything else . His father was kissing a woman who he guessed to be the fiery figure. Then he looked over at Sam, Dean was holding him up and both men were crying.  
Adam realized that he knew the women. She was the same person who had saved him in hell. Mary Winchester.

As John and Mary broke apart, Mary turned towards her sons.

She crossed the short distance between them.

"Mom." Sam managed to say.

She smiled and nodded. Within seconds the boys were in their mother's arms, crying.

Adam watched from a short distance away. Loneliness filled him. His brothers' and father hadn't even checked on him or Jade. Remembering the people Adam went to check on them.

The man and women were clearly dead, the man had a broken neck and the woman was headless.

Amazed that the horses hadn't fled from the Wendigo, Adam cautiously approached them. The largest, who was a paint gelding, reared. Adam had some experience with horses from one of his girlfriends. Speaking softly and moving slowly he went to the horse and took its bridle.

"Good boy now let me see this person."

Adam convinced the other two horses, a blue roan mare and a buckskin gelding, to move over too.

A boy no older than Ben lay on the ground. The horses snorted when Adam touched him but allowed it.  
Adam shook the boy; the movement caused the boy to open his eyes.

"Shh. Hey my name's Adam what's yours?"

"Lucas."

"Hey Lucas. I got you, your safe." Adam lifted him up. The boy cried out in pain as Adam touched his arm.  
By gently running his fingers over it Adam could tell Lucas's right arm was broken.  
"You got to be tough, alright? I know your arm hurts but I got to get you out of here." Adam told Lucas.

With Lucas in his arms Adam approached his family.

Dean turned when he heard Adam.

"Lucas?!"

"Dean!" Lucas squirmed and reached his arms out to Dean.

"Careful, his arm is broken." Adam warned handing the boy over. "You know him?"

"Yeah, a ghost tried killing Lucas a few years ago, we where there to save him though." Sam explained

"Dean, the monster killed my mom." Lucas whimpered burying his head in Dean's shirt as tears began to spill over his eyes.

"'I'm sorry kiddo. Come on we'll get you out of here."

"What the hell were you four thinking?" Gabriel screamed appearing in the clearing

Cas was equally mad as he to showed up, his rage only increased when he saw the Wendigos.

"Dean did it!' Adam quickly said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Cas face relaxed when he saw the crying boy Dean was holding.

"Castiel, I think you might want to look at this." Gabriel called he had noticed Mary.

"Its okay guys, it's our mom."

"Are you sure Sam?" Gabe asked.

"Yes he is. I thought this might happen. John and Mary were marked by a cupid. When Jasmine brought him back, she must have brought Mary back to life with him."

"So you're saying that because some damn cupid forced us together, Mary is alive?" John asked

"Yes."

"Remind me to buy him dinner."

"Hey guys how's Bobby?" Dean asked nervously, not sure if he wanted to know.

"Jasmine overreacted. The hellhound wasn't there to do harm it, was someone's bodyguard. Crowley's to be exact, he was waiting for you." Cas sighed, "Its time we got you to Bobby's."

"What about them?" Ella asked pointing to Lucas's mom and her boyfriend.

"I'll handle it." Gabe walked up to the horses and placed his hand on one of the horses forehead.  
The horse stared at him with intelligent eyes as he nickered softly.

"Okay, I told the horses to go back to their home and get help so the police will be led here."

Jade limped over and leaned into Adam. Cas and Gabe closed their eyes, placing their hands on the Winchester family and their friends before getting the group out of the forest.

**Yeah I wasn't sure if I was gonna bring Mary in now or later but I thought her whole fire thing would be cool. She's gonna be a major clue on how to find Jo. Sorry if your mad that I killed Lucas's mom but I don't like writing a zillion and one people. I'm gonna try and get it so you feel so bad for Adam cause if you haven't noticed he's feeling kind of left out right now. So as always review and tell me what you think.**


	14. Ch 14 Poor Adam

Adam was relieved when this trip on the angel express left them in Bobby's living room. Adam was relieved to notice the familiar walls of Bobby's living room, at least this trip via Angel Express hadn't left his family and he stranded in some random woods somewhere.

Bobby though, was not too happy. A large group of people, including a tiger and two people that, last time he had checked, were dead had showing up in his living room. They almost gave him a heart attack.

Crowley was much more relaxed than Bobby was and barley flinched at the sudden appearances of the group.

That was until the room was quickly filled with Jade's deep snarls and the baying of the hellhound.

The hellhound that Crowley kept for a bodyguard had smelt Jade. The dog left its master's side and advanced towards the injured tiger.

"Enough!" Adam got in the middle. Unlike his brothers, he had only seen hellhounds in action during his visions. Therefore, he did not have as much fear for them as Sam and Dean did.

His inexperience with hellhounds allowed him to miss a crucial point of hellhound information; you're not supposed to be able to see them.

To Adam's eyes, the hellhound look liked a Doberman composed of black demon smoke.

The hellhound was completely black except for its eyes which were a glowing red showing its connection to the crossroad demons.

Crowley snapped his fingers and the hellhound obediently returned to his side.

"What the hell is that…tiger doing in my house?" Bobby asked and in the same breath. "John you were dead, how are you…?"

"Alive? That angel of mine, Jasmine, dragged my soul back into my body. She inadvertently brought Mary back with me." John introduced his wife to the man who had once been his best friend.

Adam leaned against the wall as his family started telling Mary what had happened. He was alone except for Jade. John had Mary held tight in his arms while they talked. Sam sat on one arm of the couch his parents were sitting on while Dean sat on the other.

Bobby was across from them in his wheelchair; his expression implied that hearing John's voice was better than anything else that had ever happened to him.. Even Crowley and Ella were listening. Crowley seeming to have forgotten his business for the time being. Lucas was asleep upstairs with Cas watching him and Gabe had been sent to retrieve the Impala.

For the first time since being brought back to life, Adam felt lonely and unwanted.

After a few hours of talking the others went off to do there own thing. Bobby to his research on how to stop the devil, Ella to take a shower, and Crowley to check on someone he was trying to get to sell their soul. Crowley's hellhound stayed behind with the hunters to protect them.

The only people who stayed where they were, were the Winchesters.

Adam felt like an outsider as he watched his brothers and father laugh with a woman whose death was the only reason he was born.

Finally he could not take it any more. Shoving away from the wall, he went to Sam. "Sammy, my arm hurts. Ccan you look at it please?"

"Later Adam," Was the only reply he got.

Tears threatening to spill over Adam's eyes as he rushed upstairs to his room.

Throwing himself down on the bed, he let himself cry.

Some part of Adam's brain knew he was being immature, but he didn't really care

The last few weeks had been the best of Adam's life. He'd never before had that sense of family that he had with his brothers. Now it seemed like Adam wasn't even worth the effort of someone acknowledging his existence.

After a while, Adam finally cried himself out and fell asleep. Nightmares of his brothers abandoning him to the angels and demons filled his dreams.

Adam had fallen asleep at 5:17 pm and when he finally awoke it was 3:30 am. Hunger gnawed his stomach as he slipped out of bed.

Jade wasn't in her usual place at the foot of his bed but Adam didn't worry. She often went hunting in the middle of the night.

After a quick glance at the sleeping forms of his brothers, Adam went downstairs.

Tripping over his own feet in the pitch darkness, Adam managed to find the fridge. Deciding that it he'd deserved a treat he pulled out a container of cookie dough ice cream.

Eating his snack while perched on the counter Adam considered all that had happened to him in the last 24 hours. Adam pulled out a spoon, using it to dig into the creamy treat as he contemplated everything that had happened to him in the past 24 hours. He knew his brothers would never abandon him and would soon be back their usual behavior of spoiling him rotten; but until then, Adam was sure he was going to be miserable.

Adam turned his left wrist and felt a jagged wave of pain course up his arm. When he had told Sam that he was hurt, he hadn't lied.

Sighing, Adam jumped off the couch and returned his ice cream to the freezer. He needed something out of the first aid kit and to get that he'd need to go to them Impala.

Adam was half way to the front door before he remembered that the Impala was MIA until Gabe managed to tract her down.

"Great I sprain my wrist and I can't even get a damn ace bandage." Adam muttered

A low whine reached Adam's ears. Turning around he saw Crowley's hellhound.

"What's the matter boy?" Adam whispered

The hound licked Adam's sprained wrist gently. Adam half smiled and patted the demon dog. "You need a name huh boy?"

The dog tail beat the air.

"Seriously, I don't see why Dean's terrified of you guys. You're a sweet boy Bones. Bones you like that?"

Bones barked in agreement.

"Shh! Everyone will hear you Boy."

Not in the mood to walk back upstairs, the youngest Winchester decided to crash on the couch.

The next thing Adam heard, was somebody yelling.

Slowly opening his eyes Adam saw Dean digging through duffel that, last time Adam had checked, was supposed to be in the Impala's trunk.

"Adam, you up?" Dean asked glancing up. Not even waiting for a reply, Dean continued. "Dad and Mom are taking off later today, so say goodbye and behave. The others will be here by tonight because they were delayed. So I want you to be ready for a hunt by noon tomorrow."

"Sure Dean." The outlook on Adam's day brightened considerably at the mention of Mary's departure. "Hey have you seen Jade or Bones?"

"Jade's in the kitchen. Mom's feeding her chicken. Who the hell is Bones?"

Anger at Jade's betrayal coursed through Adam's veins. "Crowley's hellhound. I named him."

"Funny Adam. You can't see a hellhound."

As if the short conversation with his brother had been, it had also been too much for Dean to handle because a second later he went back upstairs. Adam sensed that Dean thought Mary and John leaving was his fault.

That was enough for Adam. Concentrating, Adam yelled Jade's name with his thoughts. It was a trick he had learned; if he thought her name hard enough, Jade would hear him and come.

"Yeah Adam?" Jade trotted in from the kitchen blood still on her mouth.

"We're leaving. Sam and Dean obviously don't want us, so let's find somebody who will."

Jade was up for the adventure and being around Dean always put her on edge. So it was no surprise that Jade was waiting at the door when Adam returned from grabbing his gun.

Ella was with him. Adam knew that, if his brothers cared enough to notice, it would piss Sam and Dean off that he'd taken the hot girl with him when he had run away.

"Adam, are you sure this is a bright plan?" Ella asked even though she already knew the answer. "Yeah," Adam had filched the Impala's keys from Dean.

Gabe had only just returned from finding the missing muscle car.

Adam tossed his brothers bags out of the trunk. He was mad enough at Dean to make Impala his escape car.

"Dean's going to kill you." Jade stated as Adam drove out of Bobby's.

Before Adam could answer, he felt hot breath on his neck.

"Bones you coming with us?" Adam asked the hellhound in the backseat.

He took the enthusiastic bark as a yes.

"I refuse to ride with this, this dog." Jade stammered but she quieted by Adam.

As the three friends turned onto the highway, none of them stopped to wonder why a hellhound was leaving its master or why only Adam and Ella could see it.


	15. Ch 15 Adam plus beer

Adam had no clue where he was. Not that it really mattered; as long as the bartender kept the drinks coming he didn't care.

"I love this place." Adam sighed as he finished his second beer.

Ella was practically glued to his side. Every time anyone looked at her or even came close, Ella tried disappearing next to the Winchester.

"Adam let's get out of here!" Ella hissed in his ear as a grubby looking man eyed her.

Adam sighed in agreement, if he didn't give Ella her way, she'd call his brothers. Slapping a tip on the bar, he got to his feet.

Luckily, for Adam, Ella managed to grab his arm before he fell face first onto the floor.

"You're drunk. Greaaaaat Adam! What if Zachariah's waiting outside?"

Adam staggered to the Impala. "No angel here! Happy now?"

"No give me the keys."

"No way in hell are you driving her!"

"If you drive we'll be dead before your brothers get a chance to kill us." Ella cursed in annoyance as Adam started the car.

Ella clung to the dashboard as the Impala weaved dangerously through traffic.

"Adam, what the hell happened to you? This morning you were all happy to be away from your family now you're acting like this."

Adam didn't answer.

"Adam!" Ella glanced away from the road to see that the Winchester had passed out. The Impala headed straight for a busy intersection.

Before Ella could grab the wheel, the Impala accelerated. Moving back up to her normal Winchester boy speed, the car just managed to clear the intersection and head onto a dark road. The antique car came to a gentle stop on the shoulder.

"What happened this time?" Jade asked, raising her head from the backseat. Seeing Adam she swatted his head with her paw none too gently.

A noise caught the tiger's attention.

"Get him up now!" Jade yelled jumping through the window the glass shattered everywhere.

Ella shook Adam's arm, trying to get the Winchester to awaken. She had a feeling that Adam was in danger, and being drunk wasn't exactly helping him. There were more important things than I drunk Teenager that Ella had to worry about right now. Like the sight of Jade snarling and attacking a hellhound. A hellhound that wasn't Bones. They were in trouble.

O~O~O~O~O~O

**Adam POV**

Adam didn't know where he was at all. He was standing on a street that was empty except for himself, the Impala, old house, and Bones.

"Adam," A voice called

"Who said my name?" Adam backed up until he felt Bones's breath on his neck.

"Me," It said.

"Ummmm, who exactly is me?"

"I'll give you a hint. Your standing three feet from me and I don't have hands." The voice was female and it seemed to be annoyed. Something about her tone reminded Adam of Dean.

Adam only looked more confused as he began to examining the ground for whatever it was, the voice gave up.

"Me, the Impala! Ring a bell?" The car snapped.

"This is so sweet! Dean's gonna be so jealous. I get to talk to his car and he doesn't"

The Impala sighed. "Adam, do you know where you are?"

"Um, let's see. A car's talking to me. So I'd say I'm either extremely drunk, or I'm on Mars."

Luckily, the Impala had spent thirty-seven of her forty-three years with the Winchesters so Adam's sarcasm barley annoyed her.

"You're in a dream version of Lawrence Kansas. This was your brothers' home before the fire."

"Okay, what does this have to do with me? I'm disowning my family."

"Every Winchester says that at one time or another. It just proves that you're all blood. What it has to do with you, is that Jo is in there."

Adam nodded slowly, unsure if he believed the car. "Can I ask you some other things? Your old and seem to be smarter than anyone I know?"

"What Adam?"

"Why do I have visions of the past? I thought Gabe did them but he seems scared of them."

"Adam, you already have some idea as to why you're getting these visions. When you died, a reaper named Tessa was the one carrying your soul. She is friends with your brothers. While leading you to heaven she was ambushed by demons. They knew your role in what was to come, Tessa did too. She chose to sacrifice herself to protect you because of her love for Dean. When a reaper dies protecting someone, they become special. Death is never able to claim them fully so time has no real control over them. Certain events trigger the gifts of timelessness that reaper has given a person. For you, it was Lucifer raising the demon Azazel, that event guaranteed your birth.." Seeing Adam's confused expression the impala explained further.

"Azazel was the one who guided that ghoul to your town before you were born, it was he who was John's hunting partner. The cop, Joe, was possessed by yellow-eyes when that ghoul injured John. He drove John to the hospitable and made certain it was your mother who helped treat him. Trust me, I hate demons near me. Ruby I can stand, but any other demon…." The Impala seemed to shiver. "When Yellow-eyes rose again it sent the bond between him and you into motion. Tessa's sacrifice determined how your gift would be used."

"How do you know this?" Was all Adam could say.

"Demons like to hear themselves talk. Especially Azazel. He seemed to think hearing himself say his plan would make it happen more smoothly. I over-heard it all way back in 1973, the night after John bought me."

"And you didn't think telling Dad that might be… I don't know…Helpful!"

"Adam, the only reason you can hear me now is because of the hellhound your with. Hellhounds are creatures of shadow, they can practically control dreams."

"Oh," Adam patted Bones. The dog leaned happily into his hand.

"Go. The others need you Adam."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Adam jumped up, a gasp escaped his lips. He felt like he'd just plunged into icy water. Before he even got the chance to move, his head began to pound. It felt like it had been split open.

Images flashed through his skull. They were going too fast, he couldn't see them all. Finally, he felt as if he were being pulled from his body.

He saw a group of people standing near a bell with a carving of an oak tree imprinted on the metal.

Adam searched the group for any familiar faces and was happy to see a younger version of Sam.

"Andy what's wrong?" Sam asked a man who was clinging to his arm."Nothing I just wish your brother was here. If we're dealing with demons he'd be useful."

The vision drew closer to the bell, giving Adam a clear view of the mighty oak carved into it.

Then the vision changed Adam didn't see anything new just an image of Jo. Then the usual darkness surrounded him.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O

_**Jade POV**_

Jade launched herself at the hellhound. The creature was fast and dodged the claws that were trying to rip it to shreds.

Jade snarled and pounced again. This time she angled herself so that when the dog moved she was where it would end up. It didn't work perfectly but Jade's claws still managed to rip open its side.

The hellhound turned and caught Jade's back leg in its teeth.

Jade roared as the bone snapped beneath the massive pressure.

Bones appeared out of nowhere and slammed his massive body into the hellhound, breaking its hold on Jade.

For the first time Jade noticed that, though Bones was large for a hellhound, he wasn't as big as this one. This hellhound was just as tall Bones but the enemy hellhound was also stocky. More like a Rottweiler than a Doberman.

The enemy hellhound slammed his muscular body into Adam's pet, knocking over Bones.

He let off a low growl before ripping Bones's belly to shreds with its claws.

Jade's leg was still weak but she managed to get her teeth into the hellhounds back and rip it off of Bones.

Bones shakily rose to his feet the enemy seemed to realize that it was outnumbered and turned and ran.

Bones ignored his injuries and gave pursuit, Jade beside him.

Ella heard Jade shout for her to stay where she; was help was on the way.

As always, the tiger was right. Ella had barley opened the Impala's door when headlights illuminated the front seat.

A yellow 68' Mustang pulled up behind the Impala still running Impala. With the two cars facing opposite direction, the ten feet between the cars was illuminated, allowing Ella to see Mary running towards them.

"Thanks God you're…" Mary trailed off as she noticed the broken window and blood that covered the street.

"We're okay… I think, a hellhound ambushed us. Jade and Bones got hurt fighting it off." Ella explained, "Adam's drunk and passed out."

Mary checked his pulse and looked him over. "I don't think he's passed out from the beer."

Adam chose that moment to regain consciousness. The Mustang's headlights shone in his eyes and, with alcohol running through his system, Adam though he was seeing his Mom.

"Mom!" Adam started crying burying his head in Mary's chest.

Instead of correcting, Adam or pulling away Marry rocked Adam back and forth. "It's okay Sweetheart. Tell me what's wrong."

"Dad hates me and so do Sam and Dean. They're gonna dump me somewhere and the angels are going to get me or the hellhounds. I shouldn't have run away." Adam sobbed repeatedly. Finally he went back to sleep.

Mary held Adam long after the teenager had fallen asleep. How could she have been so cruel to the boy? She had been jealous, that was sure. But it wasn't Adam's fault that he'd been born. The boy was scared and had lost too much and so much had changed in such a short time. Not to mention that his brothers, the only people he really had left, hadn't spoken more than ten words to him in days. Adam needed someone to take care of him, to hold him when he wanted to cry and to give him unconditional love; something Adam wasn't gonna get from his father. Mary had missed so much of her sons' lives, much of which had been lonely and miserable. Well, she wasn't gonna let that happen to Adam. She'd be his mother.

Mary still held the boy as her boys came around the corner.

"Where is he?" Dean shouted jumping out of the driver seat; Sam was already half way to his younger brother.

"He's fine. He got a hold of a fake ID, he's drunk," Mary soothed her children.

Adam had remarkable timing. Slowly he opened his eyes. "Sammy? Dean?"

"I got you Adam." Dean lifted his brother gently out of the car, almost as if Adam were Ben.

"I'm sorry, I messed up. You still love me?" Adam mumbled not really awake yet.

"Course we do Adam you're, impossible not to love." Sam whispered but Adam was already passed out.

Sam and Dean exchanged smiles before Dean gently settled Adam down in the Mustang.

O~O~O~O~O~O

Adam wanted to die. His head was pounding and his tongue as dry as a desert. The Mustang's constant rocking wasn't helping his nauseous stomachache.

"We know you're awake Adam. Stop pretending to sleep, it's annoying."

Dean's voiced seemed slightly amused by his little brother's situation so Adam decided it was safe to open his eyes.

He lay sprawled out on his back in the Mustang's backseat. Dean's jacket was wrapped around him.

Adam groaned as the sunlight hit his eyes and pulled the jacket over his head.

"Dude, how many beers did you have?" Dean asked.

"Two beers and half a shot of whiskey." Adam managed to mumble.

"That's it? Adam you've been passed out for a day. We thought you drank like half the bar in the bar." As his brother Adam thought Sam shouldn't sound so entertained.

"I had a vision. I always pass out now when they show up. If you give me some water I'll tell you about it and the dream."

Sam climbed into the backseat and supported his brother's head as he drank from a water bottle.

Adam repeated what the Impala had told him and the brief vision.

Dean slammed on the brakes sending Adam onto the floor and Sam who had returned to the front seat into the dashboard.

Dean got out of the Impala before ripping open the back door. He dragged Adam out of the car by the front of his shirt.

"You think it's funny, don't you? Pretending that you know where she is!"

"Dean it's true," Adam whimpered as Dean slammed his head against the Mustang.

"You want to know something Adam? Jo was my soul mate. A cupid marked her for me and _only_ for me. Yet you're practically in love with her! Don't even deny it, I heard how you talk about her."

"Dean enough!" Sam shouted shoving his big brother away.

Adam was too weak and scared to support his own weight and slid to the ground.

As Dean stormed off down the road to cool off, Sam helped Adam up.

Adam cried in his brother's arms. He had been doing a lot of crying lately.

"Shh, Adam. It's okay .Dean's just upset." Sam soothed. Comforted by his big brother's presence, Adam soon stopped crying.

By the time Dean returned Adam had taking some Tylenol for headache.

"Here," Dean shoved a piece of paper at Adam before starting the car back up.

*Clean Impala, including weapons in the trunk

*Clean Bobby's house with a toothbrush

*Get left alone with Ruby for an hour

*Run all of my errands, including the ones for pie, for two weeks

"What the hell is this?" Sam asked reading the list from his position in the passenger seat.

"A list of thing Adam has to do this week as punishments for drinking, running away, and touching my car," Dean replied with his usual smirk.

'_Greaaaat,'_ Adam thought. Things couldn't get much worse.


	16. Ch16 Truth of Jade

_**Sorry for going MIA on you guys for awhile my computer crashed. So heres the chapy hope you like it and big thanks to my Beta Whereinthewrld for helping me so much with this chap without her it would make no sense. **_

Adam's head still hurt as the Mustang pulled into Bobby's. Mary and Ella had taken the Impala ahead.

Making himself as small as possible, Adam hid behind Sam as John walked up to the car.

Before John could start screaming at his youngest, Ben charged out of the house.

"Uncle Adam your home!" He yelled as Adam scooped him up.

"Hey kiddo! What's up?" Adam noticed that Ruby still wasn't there.

"Lenora and Elli aren't staying with us. Aunty Ruby said that Grandpa threatened to kill them so they have to stay away."

Just like that, Dean got pissed.

"What the hell Dad? You are now trying to kill are friends? Lenora and Eli are great babysitters for Ben and we could use the extra help with Lucas now."

"Dean, do you really trust those fangs around your son?"

"Lenora was two inches away from Sam and he was dripping blood and she still didn't attack him. So yeah, I trust them."

John stormed back to the house.

Adam handed Ben to his father. He couldn't help but wince when Ben's weight strained his injured arm.

Sam and Dean noticed. Sam caught Adam's arm before he could get away. "What happened?"

"When Ella tried arresting me and I fell and I landed on my hand," Adam sighed. He knew lying would just get him into more trouble.

"Adam, you hurt yourself three days ago and you didn't tell us?" Dean kept his voice calm as he set Ben down.

"I tried to tell you! But you guys were to busy pretending I didn't exist to notice," Making them feel guilty was Adam's new purpose in life.

"Dean feel that," Sam showed his brother were to put pressure on Adam's hand. Adam yelped and tried pulling away.

"Congrats runt, your first broken bone as a hunter. Your hand is broken."

"Sweet! I've never broken a bone before."

Dean wrapped Adam's hand in an ace bandage, the typical Winchester cure for broken bones.

"Hey, has everybody gotten back yet?" Crowley asked appearing in front of the table Adam was being treated at.

"No. Ruby, Bones, and Jade are still MIA. But good news, I'm back." Adam smiled adorably at the demon.

"What is a 'Bones'?" Cas asked walking in the room. He ruffled Adam's hair before retrieving a beer from the fridge.

"Ohhh, he's my new pet, I named him Bones. Umm, Crowley I kind of own your hellhound now just to let you know."

The demon rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

"Alright runt, you can get to work on the Impala." Dean stood up and handed the keys to Adam.

"But, but, I'm hurt," Adam stammered. He thought his hand should be enough of a punishment. He gave Sam a desperate look. Sam at least should be on his side. After all, how many times had Sammy run away growing up?

Sam gave him a 'Sorry bro, Dean's to pissed to listen' look.

Adam spent the next four hours washing, waxing, polishing, vacuuming, and scrubbing the Impala one handed.

Just as he finished cleaning her newly replaced window, Dean and Sam wandered out of the house.

Dean examined the Impala carefully, "You missed a spot."

Before Adam could ask where Dean dumped the 5-gallon bucket of dirty water over the car.

Sam was just as bad as his big brother. He picked up the hose and squirted Adam with it, leaving the youngest Winchester brother as wet as the car he stood next to.

"You are so dead," Adam chased after his brothers. He managed to tackle Dean to the ground. Dean kicked him off easily and jerked Sam down beside him.

The three brothers roughhoused for what seemed like hours. It was the first time in days that they were actually getting along.

Since Adam was behind on chores from all the roughhousing, Sam and Dean gave him help washing the Impala down again.

They three were in the middle of washing when Sam's cell rang. He checked the caller Id.

"Ruby," He told his brothers.

"Sam it's nice to here from you again."

"Meg."

"Yep, now put your father on I want to speak with him."

John was working on Bobby's Cheval not far from his sons so it only to Sam a second to hand him the phone.

"What do you want you demon whore?" John asked

"I want you to come to come to a warehouse in Kansas. Bring your sons' and grandson. I want all the vessels there. If you don't, Sammy's little demon slut will die. Adam's pets too, oh someone wants to talk to you," John heard Meg speak sharply to someone then Mary's voice. "John don't listen to her get the boys as far away from-"

"That's enough," John could tell Meg was smiling.

"Meg I swear to God if you lay a finger on her, I'll rip your heart out,"

"You have 24 hours John," With that the demon hung up.

John took off running towards the house. "Where's Mary?" He yelled at the nearest person, which happened to be Crowley.

"She took Ella and that detective. They went out shopping," Was the demon's quick reply.

The others had gathered in the room by now. John filled them in on what was happening.

"Crowley, Bobby go get the vampires. Take them and find Ballard's car. See if you can tract down any demons, the vamps might be able to smell them out. Kill as many as you can, then get your asses to Kansas. Boys get the bags ready and put them in the Impala. Ben and Lucas are coming with us." John quickly gave orders. "Gabe, you can drive, right?"

The archangel nodded.

"Good take the Mustang and follow us to town I want Lucas to ride with you. Cas go with Gabe."

Castiel look absolutely disgusted at John ordering him around, but Dean wasn't saying anything so the fallen angel agreed.

Within five minutes, the impala and Mustang were flying down the Interstate towards Kansas.

Adam knelt slightly behind his brothers as they surveyed the warehouse. John had sent the three of them ahead to see if they could spot any demons. Three men and one woman were standing in front of the loading dock. No one else was in sight

"Is that all of them?" Adam whispered.

"No, they know we'll bring at least Cas with us. Plus we've got the colt and knife. There are probably hellhounds nearby and the other buildings will have possessed people in them," Sam explained as he led them back to the cars that were parked two streets away.

Before they got far Adam stopped. Dean slammed into him. "What now?" He asked aggravated.

"Jade. I can ask her how many demons there are," Adam slipped back towards the house.

He emptied his mine of everything but Jade's name and asking her how many demons were around.

Within seconds Jade told him there were at least 15 demons and four hellhounds.

"Adam, Jo's here." She whispered before she was too tired to say more. Adam didn't blame her, it took a lot of energy to talk over such a large distance.

Adam decided not to tell Dean that his soul mate was all of 100 feet away. The last thing they needed was Dean barging in there head first.

This time as they headed back, they were met by Jasmine.

"We can't enter the warehouse. It's been angel proofed." She informed then.

They had just reached the cars when a scream rose from the building.

"Jo!" Dean shouted, running towards the noise. Sam and Adam followed. Adam carried a simple flask of holy water and Sam had a sawed-off.

John grabbed The Colt before running after his sons, Ben following behind.

Dean barley slowed to kick the side door in. It shattered under his boot.

Adam dodged pass his brothers and followed Jade's weak directions to his tiger. She was tied up with iron chains and could barley move. Iron was one of her weaknesses.

Adam soon had the heavy chains off of her and untied Bones from were he lay. He looked half-dead.

Knowing he could do nothing for his hellhound, Adam went back to the entrance to see Dean holding Jo's limp form in his arms.

"Boys duck!" John shouted as he fired The Colt at a demon that had been in charge of keeping watch on Jo.

Sam did a quick search of the building. "Mom isn't here but I got Ruby," He told them, a half conscious Ruby leaning heavily against him.

"Hello boys," Lucifer materialized in the middle of the room. As he appeared, Jo disappeared from Dean's arms.

Adam could tell the devil was still talking, but he couldn't hear it. Instead, his head was filled with a vision.

An old cemetery was in front of Adam. Lucifer stood next to Gabriel who was kneeling over a grave. Adam watched as Gabe said something in a language he couldn't understand.

A white mist gathered over the grave and started clouding everything.

"Gabriel, why does she have to be formed over this person's grave?' Lucifer asked.

"She had ties to the Winchesters and she was killed by a hellhound. The creature will be born with a hatred for the monster that killed the human it was once tied to. Bella's connection with the Winchesters will make Jade fiercely protective of them, hopefully."

Even as Gabe spoke, the mist finished condensing. A powerful wind picked up and blew it away, revealing Jade.

"You know Michael will collar her so I have no control over her." Lucifer reached down and patted the tiger.

"Yes, but Adam could remove the collar in a second, giving you control over her again. Even if Adam goes to the angels' side, Jade would be extremely weak from the collar sucking up her magic to fuel itself."

Adam was given a glimpse of the headstone. Bella Talbot. was all it said. He was pulled from the vision.

Adam was getting use to them, or maybe it was Lucifer's presence. Either way, he didn't pass out.

Instead, he saw John and Dean pinned to a wall. Ruby was in front of Ben, protecting him while the devil advanced on Sam.

Adam stared at the tiger as she pressed against his leg.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were a weapon against angels?" Adam had to ask.

"You didn't ask. Nevertheless Adam, I'd never hurt anyone who you love. Dean aggravates the hell out of me, and he's still has all his fingers, right?" Seeing that it wasn't working, Jade licked Adam's hand lightly.

"Adam, take my collar off. I can fight Lucifer if it's gone. I won't betray you."

"No!"

Jade sighed. She unsheathed her claws and pounced on the devil.

With a lazy flick of his wrist Jade went flying.

"Adam, go I can only hold him off for a minute." Jade snarled before she got back to her feet and attacked again.

Dean and John had fallen to the ground and were struggling to get to their feet. Sam had already lifted ruby up the demon could barley stand much less walk.

Adam ran past Jade and grabbed Ben's hand just as two cars came slamming through the warehouse wall. The Impala purred happily with Cas behind the wheel and the Mustang was half buried in debris.

The Winchesters quickly scrambled into the 60's muscle cars.

"Hey Dean, I know where Jo is. That is, if you feel like listening to me." Adam said after Dean had taken the wheel back from Cas. John ended up called Bobby's and had been relieved when his friend had told him that Mary was there. Azazel hadn't gotten his hands on his wife, good.

"Where Adam?" Dean was desperate. Those few seconds he had his girl back only made him need her more.

"Lawrence, in your old house. My dream, remember? Don't you ever listen?"

"You hear something Sammy?" Dean asked teasingly.

The Impala turned towards the town were her life, and the lives of the boys, had forever been changed. This time the town represented hope instead of death, and gaining a loved one instead of losing one. The Impala drove, for what would be her last time, into the town that had changed so much; with only the Winchester brothers and their angel Castiel.

_**Warning for the next chap Adam gets hurt a lot. I'm pretty sure i'm gonna have to hide. Alright guys you have been doing great latley with the reviews and i love you all so keep it up**_


	17. Ch 17 Adam gets his ass kicked in

**I'm not going to say anything and just let you read.**

Arch Angel Michael watched as the Impala drove by the house he was waiting in. He already knew what the boys were planning. They would drive by a couple of times and see if the neighbors were nosy. Then, if all looked good, they would go around back and pick the lock. Since the brothers thought that demons were holding the girl they would go to the obvious place, Sam's nursery. Only to see that Dean's soul mate wasn't there and be ambushed from behind.

Yes, his plan would work fine. When he had Sam and Adam hostage, Dean would say yes.

It had been too easy to take the dream that the hellhound had given him and use it to confuse Adam. The boy had misinterpreted the meaning of the dream. The dream had meant to be used to explain Adam's powers. But since all his visions had lead to Jo, Adam had made the connection.

All Michael had to do was trick his little brother Lucifer into fighting the Winchesters so close to Lawrence. And Adam thought he had figured it out.

On cue Michael could hear the backdoor open.

Dean knelt, picking the lock for the back door. Sam and Adam where breathing down his neck and Cas was trying to sense how many demons were inside.

The lock clicked and Dean gave his brothers a smug smile. Before he could open the door, he felt something warm and wet touch his hand.

"What the hell just touched me?" Dean asked.

"Um Dean, have you gone blind? It's just Bones." Adam snapped his fingers and the hellhound sat obediently at his heels.

"What the hell is your pet doing here? Did it ride in my car? I swear to God, if that mutt slobbered on the Impala…"

"Dean shut up. Adam, can you see hellhounds?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, can't everybody?"

"Adam only angels, demons, and people who are hell's bitches can see hellhounds," Dean explained.

"Well I can. Maybe it's my connection to Gabe, or the fact Lucifer likes me." Adam shrugged.

"Maybe it is because Bones has chosen you to be his master," Cas suggested.

"No. I saw that hellhound when we were at Ben's." Adam admitted.

"Great! Next time you see one tell me so I can shoot it. For once Adam, you might actually be useful," Dean opened the door, ending any further conversation.

Dean went in first, The Colt loaded and in hand. Sam was slightly behind his brother,.. Ruby's knife gleamed in his hand. Cas held Adam back as the elder Winchester brothers search the lower floor.

"No one," Sam whispered.

Only then was Adam allowed enter. Cas was at Adam's side and seconds later Gabe appeared in front of him. It was clear from Gabe and Cas's tense postures that they were ready to die to protect the brothers.

Adam ignored his bodyguards and ran towards his brothers, not wanting to be left out of the fight.

As they advanced up the stairs the angels took the lead. Adam's anger flared. He didn't need to be pushed to the back where it was safe! He could fight just as good as his brothers. Even Bones walked ahead of him, the shoulder high hellhound affectively blocked him from any attacks aimed at his chest.

Bones whined and broke ahead of Cas and Gabe. His teeth were bared.

"Hush Bones," Adam whispered.

Bones quieted but still insisted on walking in front of Adam. Dean led the way with to Sam's nursery.

Dean raised his hand and showed three fingers. Adam recognized it as the universal symbol for counting down. His hold on his shot gun tightened, he was ready for what ever was about to happen. One finger went down. Bones glanced back the way they had come his ears perked. Two fingers were down. Cas and Gabe seemed puzzled. Dean threw open the door only to revel an empty room. At least to him and Sam.

"Hellhound!" Adam yelled. Bones leapt for the smaller hound's throat.

Adam knew something was wrong as Bones easily ripped its throat out.

That was easy, too easy. Bones was a large hellhound. but many hellhounds were larger than him. So why would anybody, angel or demon, leave one that was not even half his size behind to attack the Winchesters?

Adam, even though he was in the 'safest place possible', was the first to find out.

A hand grabbed him from behind. Jerking around, Adam saw a man in a dark suit. Before he could call out to his brothers, the man covered Adam's mouth with his hand.

Adam kicked out and hit the man in the knee. The man toppled backwards, his hand still gripping Adam's arm.

When the hellhound had attacked them, Adam had backed within feet of the stairs. So now, when the angel fell backwards, Adam toppled down the stairs along with him.

Adam landed heavily at the bottom, clutching at his sides. He could barley breath and knew his ribs were broken.

He heard Sam shout his name.

Sam turned, fear filling him as he saw Adam crash down the stair. The angel that he had brought with him was now kicking the 19 year old in the ribs but the others could not help him.

Holy fire had erupted in front of Sam and Dean. Gabe and Cas were trapped inside.

Sam turned to go to Adam's rescue but something heavy knocked him to the ground.

He felt claws tear into his chest before it was knocked off him by Dean firing The Colt.

Another hellhound landed on Dean, knocking the revolver from his hand. Dean was soon back on his feet as Bones knocked it away. The two massive creatures fought desperately, trying to kill each other.

Sam got shakily to his feet. The cold, sharp sensation of a metal knife pressing against his throat made him stop.

"Dean!" Sam shouted.

Dean had grabbed The Colt once again and knew he had it aimed at Michael. Sam was even being held up by the Arch Angel.

"Dean I'm disappointed in you. I thought you would have figured out that, if The Colt didn't work on my brother, it wouldn't harm me," Michael said calmly.

Dean lowered The Colt. Two random angels grabbed his arms. "Let Sam go!"

The angel Adam had been fighting dragged the barley conscious teenager up the stairs.

"Raphael, I didn't say you could beat him to the point of death," Michael snapped his fingers and another angel appeared. Zachariah took Sam from the archangel, keeping the knife pressed against the middle Winchester's neck.

Michael walked over to Adam and put his hand on his shoulder. The Arch Angel shook his head and stepped back.

"Dean, Adam is gravely injured. One of his lungs is punctured he has multiple broken ribs, a concussion, his jaw is broken…"

"Which is probably a good thing," Gabe muttered. "When Winchesters can't talk it is heaven on earth."

Gabe was, as always, ignored. "I will heal all of that if you say yes.'

"No," Dean snapped.

"Fine then," Michael started pouching Sam, hitting him once, twice…Until Sam finally went limp.

"Sammy!" Dean screamed trying to break free from the angels.

"Well, if Samuel here's pain is not enough to loosen your tongue then, maybe this is," Michael picked up the Knife from where it had fallen.

Walking up to Adam, who was barley breathing, Michael ran it along the outside of Adam's left arm, the same arm that was broken. The razor sharp blade left a line of blood. Adam whimpered in pain.

"Adam," Dean fought even harder. Sam might have been the brother he went to hell for, but Adam was only a kid. Adam was so young and inexperienced. Not to mention that something about his soft, blue eyes made you want to protect him. Adam was Dean's baby brother. Unlike Sam, Adam had never felt much physical pain. Dean knew that Sam could deal with the pain, but Adam he wasn't so sure about.

Michael walked back to Sam and did the same to his arm. He paused and looked back at Dean "Do you have something to say?"

"I am going to kill you. I'm going to rip out your lungs you son of a bitch!" Dean tried jerking free again but the angels were to strong.

Michael ran the knife diagonally across both brothers chest but he still got no response.

"Fine then Dean. If torturing them won't work, how about I kill Sam?"

Michael held the blade right against Sam's throat. A spot of blood appeared.

Dean was about to say 'yes' when he saw a flicker of movement. Raphael had let Adam fall to the ground so he could help Zachariah hold Sam. Dean just barley saw the flash of orange as Jade slipped silently up the stairs.

Sam saw it too, though he could barley concentrate through all his pain. He started struggling to distract the angels.

Jade was an orange and black blur as she raced across the hallway. Fearlessly she jumped on one of the angels holding Dean. The angel fell backwards under her weight, falling right into the holy fire.

The line broke and Cas and Gabe were free. Before Michael could react, Sam disappeared from Raphael and Zachariah's grip. Only to appear supported by Cas.

The angels seemed to realize retreat was the best option, considering even Gabe had his sword in hand. He had already killed the other angel holding Dean.

Thought The Colt and the sword alone would not harm Michael, together with holy oil they could do some serious damage, maybe even kill him, so Michael left.

Raphael was not as quick. As he tried to get free of Bones, who had clamped on to his arm, he collapsed as Dean fired The Colt, killing the angel.

"Gabe, can you heal him?" Dean asked kneeling over Adam.

"No I was never any good at healing and, like Cas my powers have been, waning. Now that I showed I'm on your side, Lucifer isn't allowing me to cut into hell's power."

Dean lifted his little brother up in his arms. Cas supported Sam who was injured but not that severely.

The Impala purred quietly as Dean started her up. Almost as if she sensed how badly Adam was hurt, her engines let off a small, concerned sound. She flew the second Dean touched his foot to the accelerator. She was as determined as Dean to help Adam.

Dean sent Cas back to Bobby's to tell the others. He normally would have sent Gabe, but the angel was sitting in the backseat with Adam and holding his head up as Adam coughed blood onto the leather seats. Dean had known the Trickster for awhile and never before had he seen the trouble making angel so depressed. Dean knew that Adam thought of Gabe as his angel, but Dean had never seen Gabe's protectiveness at this level.

To Gabe, the 15 minute drive to a hospitable dragged by for what seemed to be hours. _He_ had brought Adam back to life. Castiel had been the first angel to do such a thing for centuries when Dean had risen from the grave. No one was sure what bond the angels would have with their humans. No one in heaven or hell knew if Cas's friendship and brotherhood with Dean was normal, or just showed that Cas was 'insane' for developing human feelings.

Now Gabe believed that, if an angel brought a person back, they became their responsibility. He was sure that Adam would not die, not so long as he was breathing. He had become Adam's angel as surely as Castiel had become Dean's.

But Gabe was in for a shock if he thought he was the only one with those thoughts.

No, the same exact thoughts ran through Dean, Sam, John, Mary, Bobby, Castiel, Jade and even Ella's minds. For they, in the short month or so they had known Adam, adored him.

Dean, for the first time in weeks, wasn't thinking of his soul mate. Just as Gabe had intended, Adam kept Dean to worried and busy to think much about Jo.

_**Poor Wadams (Retarded nickname for Adam). I thought Adam had been getting off to easy in the fights. You like the Gabe Adam bonding at the end? I promise that soon Adam will not need Jade to save him. Though he will probably always need her to keep him in line. So no Jo again. I don't know if any of you have guessed but Adam has seen where Jo is he just hasn't figured it out. Okay so see you.**_


	18. Ch 18 Vans are evil

_**Okay guys here's another chapy. Oh yeah I posted a poll on my account and anybody who doesn't vote is Jade's dinner. And Whereinthewrld Jade will eat you despite the fact you're my Beta. Right guys? Also no killing me after this chapter.**_

Adam heard voices before he opened his eyes. He saw one of his arms was in a cast but the other had an IV sticking out of it.

Adam freaked out. "Sammy! Dean! Help!"

His brothers where instantly at his side, soothing him.

"Adam what's wrong?" Dean asked

"Needles!"

All Adam heard more people laugh. Turning his head even though it hurt he saw Cas, Gabe, Crowley, and Ella.

"Easy Runt," Dean said. "You have four broken ribs, a concussions, a fractured jaw, a punctured lung, and your arm, which was just fractured before, is now broken."

Adam groaned and closed his eyes. "Why are there needles sticking me?"

"It was either needles or no pain killers," Ella explained.

"Cheer up Adam! You'll be out of here in three days. A week tops," Sam said smiling.

"Oh yeah, next time we go on a hunt, I get to go up front… Away from the stairs!"

Nobody could reply before Bones came racing into the room and jumped onto Adam's chest.

"Bones off," Adam managed to yelp.

As he moved to shove the hellhound away, Adam felt something pull on his chest. He looked down and saw an IV sticking into his chest.

"This is not a hospitable, this is a torture zone. Let me guess, I died and now I get to be with all these wonderful needles."

Crowley glanced at the IV giving Adam painkillers. "What the hell is in that stuff?"

Sam, Dean, and Gabe couldn't care less, they were busy trying to convince Adam not to rip the needle out.

Finally Cas got tired of it and walked up and placed his hand on Adam's head. The Winchester fell asleep.

When Adam awoke again, he was alone in the room except for Bones, Ella and the sleeping forms of his brothers.

"Hey," Ella whispered. "Do I have to have one of the angels knock you out again, or are you going to let the needle stay?"

Adam gave her a sulky look but made no attempt to pull out the needles.

"Where's Jade?" Adam asked.

"Right here," The tiger answered, her voice lovingly and protectively rang in his head.

Adam glanced around but didn't see the feline. "Where is 'here' Jade?"

"I'm outside under the Impala. Your asshole brothers wouldn't let me come inside."

"That's because when most people see tigers they call the cops or shoot them."

"Don't humans have seeing eye tigers?"

"No Jade, that's seeing eye dogs." Adam smiled, glad for the tiger's presence. "Hey, if you're outside how can you hear me?"

Ella laughed and showed Adam her laptop. On the screen was Jade looking very proud of herself.

"Who let you borrow their laptop, Jade?"

"Sam," The tiger yawned giving Adam a great look of her teeth.

Adam didn't know how long he sat with Bones's head in his lap as he talked with Jade and Ella. But finally a nurse came in to check on Adam, stopping the conversation.

The nurse saw Dean and Sam and shook her head. "I told those two visiting hours were over, but they snuck back in."

"Why is she allowed in if my brothers aren't?" Adam asked grouchily. He hated hospitals, they reminded him to much of his mother.

"She's your fiancée."

"What? When did that happen?" Jade asked. "Damn it Adam! What did you do?"

"Um right," Adam said to the nurse, doing his best to ignore Jade.

When the nurse left and Adam turned on Ella. He opened the laptop again so Jade could see.

But before he could open his mouth, he had Jade screaming at him.

"What did you do you moron? Did you get her pregnant? Why was I not told?"

Even through the laptop, her roars were loud enough to wake Sam and Dean.

"What's Jade's problem?" Sam asked sleepily.

"Ella said she was my fiancé, so Jade thinks I got her pregnant."

"When did you sleep with her?" Dean asked.

"Listen carefully guys, I'm not with Ella,"

Jade stopped yelling in Adam's head.

Dean started laughing at the tiger's face. "'Relax bro, or next time we're in the hospital I'll say Gabe is your fiancé."

"I hate you both," Adam sulked trying to ignore Jade's laughing.

Adam spent the next day in the hospital. Everyone except John visited him, much to his anger. His father had found a werewolf hunt a few states over. Though John called, Adam was still mad at him. He had almost died. Would it kill his father to make an appearance?

Mary had stayed behind to keep an eye on Adam. Ruby seemed slightly annoyed by Mary's babying of Adam.

The demon thought Adam was her responsibility. She was the one who put up with him for days. Not that she would baby him.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" Adam asked

"Nothing Kid, I'm just going to blow my brains out if I'm stuck with your family much longer."

Adam laughed hurting his injured ribs in the process.

After three more days in the hospital, Adam was released.

His brothers seemed relieved as they walked Adam out of the hospital. Ella was already in the Impala.

They had to walk across the street to reach the car. Jade was waiting in the backseat. She still wouldn't give Sam his laptop back.

Adam was halfway across the street when his head felt like it had split open.

The same bell he had seen before now flashed before his eyes. An oak tree carved into it.

The vision disappeared as soon as it had come. As Adam opened his eyes he saw a black van coming straight at him. Before he could move the vehicle hit him and sent him flying and into darkness.

Sam and Dean turned at the sound of screams. The saw the van hit their brother and send him flying.

"How does Gabe think that's funny?" Dean asked unworried. The trickster had put Sam through the same exact thing; it was obviously just another prank of his.

"Um, Dean I don't think Gabe did that," Sam pointed towards Gabe who had just appeared. The angel was starring at Adam, tears running down his face.

Realizing it was not a joke, the brothers rushed towards Adam. Ella threw open the Impala's door and ran towards them. Jade ignored common sense as she ran to Adam's side.

Jade watched carefully for breathing but saw none. Jade shoved Adam with her paw calling his name. He still didn't move.

Jade knew he was gone. She got to her feet as Sam and Dean started searching for a pulse and found none.

Jade stalked towards the van of the people who had ended the life of her Adam. After she killed them, she had no purpose to keep on living. No help had yet come. The street was empty except the van.

As the driver climbed out and went to run towards the hospitable, Jade pounced. Her four hundred pound body crashed into the man. He tried screaming, but Jade put her paw on his throat closing of his air.

The other man fell to the ground as Bones tackled him.

The hellhound raised his head and let out a mournful howl, a sound the hounds only made after the death of their master.

"You have ended Adam so I will end you!" Jade snarled, wishing they could hear her.

Ella did though. She ran up and seized Jade's collar.

"Jade, Adam will be fine. I promise. We'll take these guys with us and when Adam's back, you can ask if you can kill them. Okay?"

"Fine," Jade bared her teeth at the man that was beneath her. She let out her most terrifying growl. The man fainted. His companion had already done so when Bones had tacked him.

Jade and Bones watched Sam and Dean load Adam's body into the backseat of the Impala.

Gabe seemed to be in shock, he didn't move as Ella loaded him into the van

Jade watched the Winchesters drive away. Some part of her knew that they would trade themselves for Adam, but she was overcome by pain. She was supposed to care for Adam during her short life, and she had failed. Head low ,she started running, not caring were she went as long as it was away from her Adam. Bones ran alongside her and she was grateful for the dumb dog at her side.

"Find Crowley," Ella's voice managed just as she stopped in front of Jade in the clearing.

Jade skidded to a stop understanding what Ella was doing. She raised her head to the wind and smelt.

Unlike natural creatures, Jade smelt peoples souls not scents. She could smell the creatures of the supernatural no matter where she was.

Her nose searched through the hundreds of demon scents until she found the one she knew.

Crowley was all the way in Oregon but Jade didn't care. Her legs started moving, carrying her closer and closer to the one way she could save her master.

_**No killing kay. Now vote on the poll and review or you'll be Jade's snack.**_


	19. Ch 19 Adam needs to stop sleeping around

_**I'm hurt that any of you thought I would leave my baby dead. He gets hurt more in this chap and the next then I'll start babying him again promise. Lots of Bones and Jade this chap.**_

Jade's legs were lead and her breathing painful, but she kept on running. Bones whimpered and stumbled.

"What now?' Jade asked aggravated.

The hellhound stopped, his head bent down as he panted. He looked back the way they had came.

"Dumb dog. Adam is dead. We have to find Crowley. Nobody has his number. So, put your nose to work and help me find him!"

Bones started running again. Jade knew keeping the dog with her was important. She was pretty sure hellhounds could communicate with their owners, so Bones would have to be the one to explain what happened to Adam.

The two had run for another hour when Bones stopped and collapsed on the ground. Jade growled in annoyance.

"Fine! You can rest for five minutes," Jade settled herself down and began to lick the dust from her legs.

After a minute or so, Jade nudged Bones back to his feet with her claws before they took off running.

Soon afterward, the pair saw an old rundown house reeking of demon. Bones went to 'bay in greeting' but Jade smacked his mouth with a heavy paw.

"Be quiet! Crowley might not be alone," Jade warned, licking the hellhound's blood from her paw.

The dog whimpered in pain but didn't bark.

"Stay," Jade ordered as she broke into a run. The front of the house had several large windows. Jade tensed her powerful muscles and tucked her head against her side as she jumped through the nearest window.

She landed with a low growl. Her nose sniffed the air and confirmed that Crowley was the only demon inside. Bones hurried after her and had just landed when Crowley came into the room.

"Jade? Bones? What the hell are you doing in my house?"

Jade looked at Bones then went to work cleaning the many small cuts she had received.

"I can't understand him if that's what you expect. I'm not his owner anymore that imbecile Adam… Is something wrong with Adam?"

Jade nodded her head, her eyes said all that Crowley needed to know.

"Damn it Adam! Okay, I'll take you to Bobby's with me."

Jade allowed Crowley to grab her collar while Bones gripped his shirt lightly in his teeth.

Jade groaned in discomfort as her paws hit the floor again. As she opened her eyes, she saw Adam's body lay out on the couch. Sam and Dean sat arguing beside the corpse. They didn't even notice Crowley's presence.

"Sam, I'll call Michael. Make some kind of deal with him."

"What the hell Dean? You're going to say yes, aren't you? Adam wouldn't want you to do that. One of Gabe or Cas's angel pals will help."

Jade wasn't interested in listening to anymore of the fight. She looked at Crowley and led him into the kitchen.

The two people who had hit Adam were tied to chairs. Ruby and Mary were glaring at them.

Ella sat at the table, playing with a peanut butter sandwich that she had in front of her. Cas just leaned sadly on the counter, not speaking.

"What happened?" Crowley asked.

"Adam had a vision when he was in the middle of the road. These retards hit him," Ruby said gesturing at the men.

'Where's John, Bobby, Gabriel, the detective and the kids?" Jade asked.

"John isn't answering his phone so Bobby and Ballard took the vampires to find him. Gabe is just gone, we haven't seen him seen him in hours. The kids are upset, we told Lucas to keep an eye on Ben, he's really torn up." Ella replied.

The young cop looked at the sandwich and threw it at Bones. He just ignored it.

Ella got to her feet and walked outside, Crowley and Jade trailed her. As soon as the door closed, Ella wheeled around. Jade kept out of sight.

"Take it!" She yelled.

"Take what?"

"My soul! Bring him back, now! I don't care how long you give me, just bring him back Crowley. Ruby told me that you can bring people back from the dead!"

"Ella, I don't want your soul. I want Lucifer dead, and for that to happen we need Adam. After the fight, I'll give you your soul back. Just kiss me and Adam will be breathing…" Crowley didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Ella pounced upon him kissing him deeply.

"Just don't tell anyone I did that, or I'll kill you. Let them think it was an angel."

Jade bolted back into the house and straight for the living room. She made it into the room just as Adam opened his eyes.

"Adam!" Jade couldn't help herself. She jumped onto Adam, all of her four hundred pound of her body landed on his chest.

"Jade off! Ow! Gross!" Adam tried shoving her away as her rough tongue licked his face. Bones only added to the situation as he too leap onto Adam's chest and started licking him.

"Adam!" Dean yelled as him and Sam dragged Jade and Bones away and nearly lost their fingers to snapping teeth.

Sam and Dean both hugged Adam.

"Guys, can't breath!" Adam choked when they released him. He grabbed at his ribs that were still broken. "What the hell happened?"

"You got a vision in front of a van you moron!" Jade snapped.

"Yeah Adam we have to hold your hand when you cross the street now." Dean teased.

Sam grabbed Adam's chin. "Don't you ever do that to us again!"

"Do what?"

"Die!" Dean, snapped.

"Sweet! I died?" Adam looked pleased with himself. Then he just looked confused.

Sam shook his head. "I think the van did some damage to his brain."

"Sammy, that's impossible. Adam doesn't have a brain," Dean replied.

"Do too," Adam, pouted. Then turning his puppy dog eyes on his brothers, "Hungry. Pie,"

"Runt, sentences usually have more then two word in them," Sam ruffled Adam's hair.

"Not," Adam smirked when Sam gave up on trying to teach his little brother grammar.

"Am I going crazy, or is the kid talking?" Mary asked walking into the room.

"I'm alive," Adam gave her an adorable smile.

"Great, there goes my peace…" Ruby muttered.

"Shut it!" Dean snapped at the demon.

"I'll go find Gabriel," Cas said.

"Get pie!" Adam yelled as the angel left.

A crash sounded from the kitchen and the two men came running out before they froze.

"Sam? Dean?" One of them asked.

"Ed? Harry?" Sam looked back in forth between the men.

"The damn Ghostfacers took you out Adam?" Dean asked starring at his brother.

"I though we killed him." Harry asked pointing to Adam.

"Uh yeah you did. He's our…" Dean looked at Adam, unsure if he wanted to claim that he was related to the Brainless Wonder.

"Brother." Sam finished, earning himself an annoyed glance from Dean.

"Can I eat them?" Jade asked.

"Yes."

"No."

Jade looked at Adam. "Great, Ella agrees with me. The walking whorehouse. I'm leaving."

Making sure only Adam heard her, Jade turned and jumped through the nearest window. All while making sure that a good chunk of glass hit Ed.

_**Two weeks later…**_

After a few weeks everything had pretty much returned to normal. Except for the fact that John and his search party where still MIA and that Cas had yet to return with Gabe.

Adam was sprawled out on the couch watching Deadliest Catch when Dean informed everybody of what they were going to do.

"Sammy, Mom and I are going to look for Dad."

Adam looked up. "Want me to get my stuff?"

"Adam you're not coming. Don't give me the 'kicked puppy' look. Sam's way better at it. Runt, you're hurt and I can't have you getting run over by anymore vans."

"What about the ghost people?" Adam asked hurt.

"I'm leaving them in a hotel close by. Crowley will keep them out of trouble and he's babysitting the kids so they won't bother you. Ruby and Ella are staying back to take care of you." Dean pulled out The Knife and handed it to Adam. "Here, use it on the bitch if you want."

Adam refused to look at them. Instead he starred intently at Jade's collar, scratching her ears as she slept with her head in his lap. He didn't even look up when Sam ruffled his hair and Mary kissed his head.

When the door shut and Adam could no longer hear the Impala, he got up and threw the knife on his bed as Jade grumbled.

Ruby came running into the room looking happy. "You okay being left alone for a bit? There's this really hot guy living…"

"Don't say anything else, Ruby. Go have fun I have Jade to baby-sit me."

Ruby gave him a hug, surprising the Winchester. "They love you kiddo. They're just too stupid to see that leaving you behind is pointless and useless. You'll still find trouble."

"Thanks a lot Ruby." Adam laughed a little as the demon left.

Ella opened the door to the room she shared with Ballard and Ruby. "Want to watch some TV?"

Adam lay sprawled out on Ella's bed drinking soda and watching some stupid vampire show when he heard Ella curse.

"What happened?" He asked not bothering to turn his head.

"I spilled my soda," She replied.

Adam felt something hit him in the head and turned to see that it was Ella's shirt. Suddenly interested in something other then the TV, Adam sat up. Ella was sitting shirtless on her bed, wearing nothing but a lace bra.

After a quick check with his mind that Jade was still out hunting, Adam moved closer to Ella.

She was going to say something when Adam's lips seized hers. Adam's fingers went to unclasp her bra, glad that she was, for once, giving him his way. But of course, she stopped him.

"Adam I'm not the kind of girl who jumps into bed with any random guy."

"Well, I'm not any guy. I'll stay with you forever."

Ella pulled Adam's lips back to hers.

**O~O~O~O~O~O**

When Ella woke up, she saw that her bed was empty. The sheets were cold and Ella was glad that she was wearing Adam's shirt.

Quietly Ella padded into the hallway and saw that Adam's door was open.

Adam lay sprawled across his bed, Jade at his feet and Bones lying with his head on Jade's muscular chest. At least that's what Ella could see from the little light in the room.

Thinking Adam had wanted to be with his pets, Ella went over to the bed and slipped under the blankets. Adam jerked awake suddenly. He saw Ella and promptly fell on the floor ,bringing Jade with him. Bones had gotten out of the way in time.

"Whoever woke me up is going to wish they had never been born," Jade roared .

"Adam, what the hell?" Dean grumbled not attempting to move his head.

"Adam, what are your brothers doing here?" Ella asked.

"Dad called, he got caught up in another hunt. The others are on their way back now," Sam sat up in bed and noticed what Ella was wearing. "Um, Dean, you might want to look at this?"

"What?" Dean whined actually moving.

"Congrats bro, you got laid. Can I go back to sleep now?"

Ella grabbed Adam's arm and pulled him into the hallway away from the others. "Why didn't you tell them?"

"Um, going to need a tiny bit more time to tell 'em."

"That we're together now?"

"Whoa Ella! Just because we had, sex doesn't mean that were together!"

"But you said that you would be mine forever!"

"You seriously fell for that?" Adam asked surprised. "Relax Ella it was just a one night stand!"

With a quick laugh Adam went downstairs to find food.

Tears streaming down her face, Ella ran up back inside. A baseball bat lay against the wall. She grabbed it, silently sneaking back down the stairs as she held it in her hands. Adam was looking at something in the fridge and didn't hear her coming until it was too late. Swinging the bat, Ella hit Adam in the shoulder.

"Ella! Quit it!" Adam yelped, trying to cover his face as Ella hit every part of him, including the part that had gotten him in trouble in the first place. Finally, realizing retreated was the only option since nobody was coming to his rescue, Adam bolted out the door grabbing the Impala's keys.

Ella followed him, bat still in hand. Not thinking, Adam started the car and put her into gear, not paying attention to which one. As his foot hit the gas The Impala shot backwards into a fence pole.

Ella went to hit him again, only to be stopped as Jade leapt from the darkness at her throat.

_**Those of you that voted for Ella to live are probably regretting that right now I guess. Alright guys see you later.**_


	20. Ch 20 Adam wants to be friends with Lucy

**_Alright guys I think I might be in trouble for this chapy I'm not sure. But I do need you guys for something. My beta has a story called Father give us hope its by Whereinthewrld. It dosent have Adam in it but she agreed if you guys read it and reviewed saying you want Adam she would add him. So you guys don't get the next chapy until then. Got it? Oh yeah net chapy is almost done so you could get it in as little as 24 hours and Adam's in big trouble so please review Father Give Us Hope for me Please and I will never kill Adam again in Angel._**

Adam froze hearing Ella scream. The Impala rolled to a gentle stop as Adam jumped out.

Ella whimpered as she stared into the furious amber eyes of the tigress. Jade's teeth touched the bare skin of her throat, ready to kill.

Adam ran to Jade and pulled on her collar.

"Easy Jade I'm fine now let her go."

The tiger snarled, her anger beyond words. She allowed Adam to drag her back, still baring her teeth.

When Ella was able to get up, she huddled close to Adam which only angered Jade more.

"Leave me alone Ella! Before I give Jade the command to kill."

Sam, Dean, Mary, and Ruby came running out of the house at the sound of Jade's scream.

Mary took the sobbing Ella in her arms, trying to comfort her.

"Adam, what happened?" Sam asked, examining a bruise that was starting to form on Adam's arm.

"Ella's gone crazy."

"Why Adam? Do you suck at sex so much that she'd try and kill you?" Dean asked smirking though he did look at the bruise on Adam's face.

"Um, guys… You might wanna look at this," Ruby pointed towards the edge of the small circle of light illuminated by the Impala's headlights.

A black shape separated itself from the darkness.

Shaking at the sight of it, Jade leaned against Adam's leg for comfort.

The shape stalked forward, showing itself to be a large hellhound. It looked nothing like Bones.

The hellhound seemed solid and was at least three times the size of Bones. Its eyes glowed red and its razor sharp teeth were bared.

"Is that a…?" Sam stared at the large dog.

"You guys can see it?" Adam asked as he felt Bones press against his other side.

"Yeah, that's a big hellhound." Dean fingered the Colt's trigger, glad he had grabbed the gun.

"That's not just any hellhound. That's Pyaxis, the first hellhound," Ruby whispered.

More and more of Pyaxis became visible as he prowled closer. His was pitch black and shone in the night. Adam had a feeling that Pyaxis could not travel in and out of hell like Bones could ; which meant that Pyaxis was not a spirit.

"Okay Ruby, you're the demon and hellhounds like demons… So, go get eaten," Dean shoved Ruby forward a bit.

Ruby shook her head and backed away as Pyaxis let off a deep growl.

Adam cried out in pain as a vision consumed him.

He saw himself standing in an abandoned town. To his left was Jade, though she looked fiercer and larger. Bones stood at Adam's right, teeth bared and blood running down his side.

But Adam was more interested in what stood before him. Pyaxis, the mighty hellhound, was standing protectively in front of Adam. His vision dimmed before he could see what Pyaxis was protecting him from.

Adam staggered as he regained control of his normal self.

"Are you alright?" Jade asked. Most of Adam's weight rested against her broad shoulder.

"Think so where's Pyaxis?" Adam looked around and saw no sight of the dog.

"When you started coming out of your vision, he left." The words were barley out of Jade's thoughts when a gun went off.

Dean cursed as the bullet hit his shoulder.

Sam grabbed the Colt off of the ground. Dean had dropped it when he was shot.

Another shot went off ,this one only inches from Ella.

"Jade, what do you smell?" Adam shouted as he rushed to Dean's side and helped support his bleeding brother.

"Demon!" Jade sniffed the air again. "Lucifer is with them."

As she said the words, the devil himself walked into sight. Grinning beside him was the same man Adam had seen in hell: Azazel.

Other demons slowly started coming into the light the Impala was giving off.

Ella, Ruby, and Mary backed up so they were closer to the three Winchester boys, hoping the fallen angel wouldn't kill them if they stood beside the vessels.

Adam knew they were massively outnumbered. He counted 13 demons and the Colt held only eight bullets.

"Jade!" Adam thought, trying to push aside his fear so he could talk to the tiger.

"Yes?"

"Tell Ella that, when I give the signal, she needs to get into the Impala with Mary and get the hell out of here and find Cas," Adam panted from the effort. It felt like he had run ten miles.

"I told her."

Adam nodded his head in thanks.

Smiling, Lucifer stopped 5 feet from Jade and Bones. The two creatures stood protectively in front of the Winchesters.

"It's nice to see you again so soon, boys. Though Adam, I have to ask. What happened to your arm?" Lucifer wore his usual friendly smile.

Adam glanced down at his left arm which was still secured in a cast. "One word. Raphael."

Anger flared across Lucifer's face. "My brother hurt you, Adam? You of all people? I would sooner expect him to injure Dean."

"Hey!" Dean glared at Lucifer he obviously wasn't threatened by the devil.

"Yeah Raphael hurt me, he sent me flying down stairs. I punctured a lung, then Michael tortured me and Sammy trying to get Dean to say yes." Adam had to admit, he liked getting someone's sympathy and Lucifer treated him a lot better then his own father did. Hell, his own brothers had beat him up more then the devil.

Lucifer turned and scanned the group of demons that was around him. Meg stepped hesitantly forward.

"How could you not tell me my vessel and Adam were injured? I should have been informed so that I could kill their attacker!"

"I actually died," Adam added helpfully. "A van hit me."

Lucifer, if anything, just got angrier at Meg, much to Adam's enjoyment.

"Um, Lucifer? Can Ella and Mary leave? I don't want one of your demons hurting them," Adam suggested after Lucifer finished screaming at Meg.

"Of course Adam."

Adam signaled for the pair to leave. They hesitated, earning them a forceful shove from Sam as he pushed them into the car. Ruby bolted into the car.

The sun was just starting to rise as the Impala left; its headlights gave them some light, but not enough to be comfortable in.

"Lucifer, some light please," Sam asked, wondering if Lucifer would spoil him as much as he spoiled Adam.

Lucifer snapped his fingers and a twenty foot circle of land around them was illuminated.

"Adam, don't listen to Lucifer he is trying a new tactic to get you and Sam on his side! He thinks if he becomes your friend and protector, Sam will become his vessel and you will aid him." Jade warned. Not at all to her surprise, Adam ignored her.

"Now, I am here to warn you three of something." Lucifer looked at Jade as if he had heard what she had said to Adam. "Pyaxis is free once again. The girl that we kidnapped from you was stolen by him. We no longer know were she is because Pyaxis is one of hell's most powerful creatures."

"Um, well, we haven't seen him." Dean lied

"Hey Lucy, can you make Meg explode?' Adam asked.

"I need her, Adam. But, maybe later if you behave."

"Kay."

"Adam, you must listen to me! Take off my collar." Jade begged.

Adam ignored her.

"Lucifer," A calm voice said.

Even the devil seemed surprised as Michael walked forward. He held a knife in his hand as he pressed it against Gabe's throat.

"Michael, what are you doing here?" Lucifer moved so he was between the Winchesters and the angels.

"I came to tell Adam that, if he did not help me, I would kill his angel."

"Adam ,release her." Gabe managed to say.

Instantly the youngest Winchester knew what his angel meant; but he wasn't to keen about doing it.

Suddenly, Dean called out. Azazel had jumped forward and grabbed him.

Sam went to shoot, but Zachariah caught his arm and managed to wrestle the Colt from his hand.

With both his brothers and his angel in danger, Adam knew he had to do something.

He had all of ten seconds to decide as Zack raised the Colt to shoot Sam.

With his favorite brother about to be sent into permanent death, Adam acted.

"Go free Jade!" Adam yelled, slipping the collar over Jade's head.

A roar that hurt Adam's ears was let lose from the tiger. She was no longer the size of a regular tiger. Jade towered over Bones. Her canines, that had been so deadly before, put sharpest of swords to shame.

Jade leapt forward, her claws extended, and knocked Sam free from Zack's hold.

The angel didn't have a chance to cry out in pain as Jade crushed his throat. Her teeth did what only a few weapons could do, they destroyed his grace.

Bones seemed to want to try something . His powerful jaws clamped onto the arm of the nearest demon. The man threw back his head and let black smoke pour from his mouth.

Bones pounced. His body, more spirit then physical, hit the demon smoke. It ripped like paper underneath his claws. The smoke vanished in a blast of yellow light.

Adam watched as Jade killed the rest of the demons. Michael decided it was smart to leave.

Soon, only Lucifer stood with the Winchester brothers.

Jade growled, her fur sticking up. But her growls weren't directed at Lucifer, they were directed at Adam.

"Jade, it's me."

The tiger bared her teeth, like she didn't hear his words.

"Jade, let's go." Lucifer's voice was firm.

The tiger moved reluctantly away from Adam and stood at the devils side as he transported them away.

Tears fell from Adam's eyes as he realized he had lost his protector. Jade was gone.


	21. Ch 21 Adam stay out of hell for once

_**Okay guys this chapy is dedicated to Padawan-BubbyKenobi who listened to me and reviewed Father GIve us Hope. If any of yoou want me to update sooner or get a chapy dedicated you would too. Please I hate loosing bets. Alright for this chapy a major plot twist tell me how many of you saw this coming?**_

Adam starred at the leather collar that was in his hands. He had lost his best friend, the only person who had promised to never leave, finally had. Was he really that hard to be around?

"Adam, you need to eat bro." Dean handed his brother a bag of takeout.

Adam ignored the food and went back to playing with the collar that had caused his tiger to go away.

Sam rubbed his back, trying to give Adam any measure of comfort.

The elder Winchesters exchanged glances. It had been two days since Jade had almost attacked Adam and he hadn't left his room since. Nothing Dean and Sam tried had gotten him to speak or eat, and they were starting to worry.

"That's it Adam!" Dean snapped. He grabbed Adam by the back of his shirt pulling him up. "If I'm not allowed to sulk over Jo, you're not sulking over Tony the Tiger."

"Leave me alone." Adam whined, trying to squirm free.

"Nope, you're coming with us." Dean glanced at Sam "A little help?"

Sam grabbed Adam's other arm and together Dean and he dragged him into the bathroom, dumping him in to the shower.

Dean grinned before turning on the water.

A yelp from the teenager was confirmation that the icy cold water was doing its work. He tried scrambling out, only to have the door blocked by his brothers.

Sam grabbed the nearest bottle of shampoo and proceeded to squirt it all over Adam's head.

"Still depressed?" Dean asked as Adam choked on bubbles of soap.

"I hate both of you."

"We'd rather have you pissed at us then dying of starvation," Sam jerked Adam back in the shower as he once again tried making a break for it.

Adam grinned knowing he had a weapon that would work on his brothers. "Jade!" Adam thought before he remember. Never again would the grouchy, snappy tiger save him from his brothers' games. No longer would the wise voice in the back of his mind help him.

The tears blended in with the cold water that still rained down onto Adam's head. Even though they didn't know what had caused Adam to start crying again, Sam and Dean clambered into the shower with him. Just the two of them being near Adam seemed to help him.

A long while later, the three brothers made their way out of the shower together, their wet clothes soaking the floors as they changed.

Adam attempted to crawl back into his bed.

"Nice try Runt, we're going out." Dean tossed Adam his jacket before grabbing the Impala's keys.

"Sammy, if you love me at all, you won't make me go." Adam begged.

"Sorry Runt, but Dean would kill me."

Adam managed to drag himself out of bed and down to the Impala. It took all of his will not to look at her hood, the place where the muscle car's only imperfections were. Scratch marks from one of the times Jade had lost her temper with Dean.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_Dean's hair was messy ad he walked in the front door, a takeout bag in his hand._

"_Hey Jade." Dean patted the tigers head before shoving a sleeping Adam off the couch._

"_Adam chicken!" Jade jumped up ,putting her front paws on Dean's shoulders._

"_Um, Adam, what does she want?"_

"_She can smell it Dean." Adam laughed as the tiger licked Dean's face._

"_Gross," Dean tried wiping his face off, only to have his hand seized in razor sharp teeth. "Adam, make her let go."_

"_Don't Adam. I want it and he knows I own all the chicken in the world."_

"_She says she owns it."_

"_Adam stop being a mor-" Dean yelped as Jade broke the skin._

"_Jade, enough now!" Adam ordered his voice firm._

_With an angry growl, Jade let go and raced outside._

"_Adam, what the hell is she going to do?"_

_The youngest Winchester shook his head before running after the tigress._

_He heard Jade's claws dig deep into the black paint of Dean's car._

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Even though Adam could avoid the paint, they could still see the small scar on Dean's hand from Jade's teeth.

"Where are we going?" Adam asked, sliding into the backseat.

"China."

"Come on Dean, tell me."

"Nope."

"Whatever." Adam opened the Impala's door, looking out the window as the car made its way down Bobby's dirt road. He attempted to climb out, only to have a muzzle grab his shirt and drag him back.

Adam turned, excepting to see Bones; but the seat beside him was empty. Dean glared at Adam until he shut the door. Even then he continued to look at the seat.

Sam noticed his fascination. "Adam, what's wrong?"

"I felt something pull me back in the car, but I can't see anything."

Sam reached around and felt the empty seat, though his hand encountered a wet tongue.

"I'm guessing Bones," Sam wiped the saliva of his hand. "You can't see him?"

"No. Bones, is that you?"

A bark answered the question.

"I can't see him," Adam panicked. "Guys, why can't I see him?"

Dean stopped the Impala. "Adam, you could see hellhounds before you met Jade, right?"

Though her name stung, Adam nodded. "Yeah, but they were fuzzy and more like shadows. After I got Jade, I could see them as easily as I see you. Now, I just see air."

"I don't… Adam wake up!" Dean shouted as Adam sagged against the seat.

Adam didn't hear. He was back in hell. The fires flared higher as he walked by. He had only gone a hundred feet or so when he was stopped.

Mary Winchester stood in front of him, her eyes black.

"Mary, what the…?"

She only laughed. "I can't believe how easy it was to trick your angel. Lucifer recognized me for who I was the second he saw me. Why else would he let me go? Gabriel thinks he's so powerful, yet he couldn't sense a powerful demon only feet from him."

"You're not Mary, are you?"

"I thought I would go insane putting up with all your stupid remarks, and here's another. No, I'm not Mary. I'm a demon. My name is Zarah. Lucifer wanted a spy in amongst you, so he cloaked my essence to make me seem like Mary. It was all too easy for him to hide me from weak angels such as Gabriel and Castiel."

"You were never around when Jasmine showed up." Adam realized.

"Yeppy, she was one of the few angels powerful enough to sense what I was."

"Why are you attacking me now?" Then hit him. "Because Jade isn't around right now. Come to think of it, she never really liked Mary, even though Mary gave her chicken."

"Yes, the tiger knew something was off about me; though she wasn't sure what, since I smelled like any human that had just gotten out of hell. She never left you alone, so how was I supposed to kill you? Thanks for letting her go, by the way, it makes this so much easier."

"If you work for Lucifer, why do you want to kill me? He almost killed Meg for not telling him I was hurt. If you kill me, he will kill you."

"I really don't care about that. You see, you're dimwitted brothers killed my lover Alistair."

Adam knew he was screwed. If Zarah was anyway as powerful as Alistair, he might as well slit his own throat.

For the second time that night, Adam tried calling Jade with his mind, only to once again get no he could try to call Gabe or Cas, he was sent flying into one of hell's fires.

A scream escaped him as he felt the fire burn through his clothes. Zarah pulled him out with a smile. She once again sent him flying, this time into a strip of barbwire.


	22. ch 22 Did you check hell?

The sound of car doors slamming shut woke Ella up. She glanced over at the clock. It was only noon. Nobody in their right mind would be up this early, _especially_ not the Winchester's. But she was sure she had heard the Impala's engine…

Stumbling down stairs, Ella saw Sam and Dean carry in Adam while Bones ran around their feet, trying to see his master but tripping the brothers.

"What did he do this time?" Ruby asked from her perch on the bottom step of the stairs. "Van or ghouls?"

"He's not dead… I think." Sam replied.

"He has a pulse… Kind of." Dean smacked his youngest brother.

"Dean, I doubt hitting him will help." Sam caught Dean's arm.

"It can't hurt. He has no brain," Ruby commented.

"Ruby, shut up for once. Where's Mom?" Dean asked.

"Did you check hell?"

"Ruby shut the hell up!"

"You asked."

Ella spoke, "What happened to him?"

Sam sighed as he dumped a glass of water over Adam's face, earning no reaction. "No clue, he just passed out after he realized he couldn't see Bones anymore."

"I can see Bones, why can't he?" Ella looked worried.

"I don't know." Dean shook his head.

"You might want to ask Gabe what wrong with the kid. I don't want a dead body stinking up the joint," Ruby sighed.

"Go find him them, please." Sam asked, holding Dean back as he tried killing the demon.

"Fine." Ruby stalked out pausing only to grab the Impala's keys. Luckily for her, Dean didn't notice.

Ella calculated the time it would take Ruby to drive to the motel where Gabe was watching Ben, Lucas and the Ghostfacers. Probably about fifteen minutes, then it would take him all of five seconds for him to get back here. She slipped upstairs and changed into jeans and a black shirt. It took only a moment to get some holy oil from the brothers' room.

She waited patiently in the kitchen for the sound of Gabe's arrival. As soon as the angel appeared, Ella threw the bottle of holy oil over him and lit a match.

"Damnit Ella! What do you want? I don't know what happened to you're boyfriend!"

"One, he's not my boyfriend. Two, I want your sword and I want you to send me to Lucifer. I need to talk to him."

"I'm coming too. Sam looks like he's gonna cry, and weepy guys are a turn off." Ruby piped in, walking into the kitchen.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll get Ella to drop the match."

Gabe glared at the two girls before pulling his sword out of his jacket. He gave it to Ella and watched the girl warily until she put out the match.

"You could always stab him with the sword." Ruby suggested

"Rubb enough," Ella replied ,using the nickname that she knew only Adam was allowed to call the demon. That got her attention.

The demon sulked but shut up as Gabe put his hand on both their foreheads. They felt the earth spin under them.

Ella opened her eyes to see they were in an old warehouse. But, before she could move an inch, heavy paws pinned her to the ground.

For the second time in a week, Ella found herself looking up at Jade's fangs.

"Jade, my pet, let them up please." The calm voice of Lucifer was firm and the tiger backed away, allowing Ella and Ruby to stand.

The devil looked them over curiously while Jade stood at his side quietly. "May I ask what you want?"

Ruby walked forward and smacked the devil across the face.

"What was that for?" Lucifer asked, holding the demon away and hushing Jade.

"Do you know what happened to Adam?"

The devils anger cooled instantly, "What did he do this time?"

"He used his powers again. Zarah has him on her rack right now, so you might want to control her."

"I knew I should have deep fried the bitch when I had the chance!" He looked at the sword Ella held. "Why is Adam's slut holding Gabriel's blade?"

"Cuz I'm gonna use it on you, but only if you don't help me find Adam. Gabe gave it to me under the hopes I wouldn't set him on fire."

"I will kill you if you ever _think _of harming my little brother again. I don't care whose soul mate you are, nobody messes with my family except me," He warned.

Ella wasn't sure what he meant by the soul mate thing, but Ruby obviously did since the demon was laughing her ass off.

"Jade my pet, please escort these two into hell and help them find the idiot that I told you not to eat. Just show them to him, but do not aid them in freeing him."

Jade obviously answered since Lucifer laughed and patted her head, but Ella didn't hear. In fact, she was sure she'd seen Jade look as if she were talking several times and never once had she heard the tiger's voice.

Though before she could comment, the world swirled again and she found herself deep within hell.

"Home sweet home. I missed the smell of burning flesh and ,ah, what a pleasant music tortured screams make."

Ella ignored Ruby sarcasm as she ran to keep up with the tiger. Jade seemed to want to get her job over with as quick as possible.

"Jade, slow it down!" Ruby called. "Some of us can't run in heels!"

The tiger grumbled but slowed down to an easy trot.

Within several minutes Jade's ears and fur went up. A low growl slid between her bared teeth.

Before Ruby or Ella could ask what she heard, they heard it too. A scream that they instantly recognized. Adam.

They raced around racks of souls who were waiting for their next torture session until they found the rack they where looking for.

Adam was wrapped up in barbwire, his shirt ripped to shreds and blood dripped from his mouth. Chains were pressed against his muscular chest. He was so out of it he didn't look up at Jade's growl. For an instan,t Ella thought he was really dead. Then she noticed his chest moving up and down with every breath he took.

So worried over the young man who had broken her heart, Ella barley noticed the women who stood there, a bloody razor in hand.

The woman was Mary. But, her eyes were black. The demon smiled directly at Ella as she dug the tip of her knife against Adam's jaw. The Winchester whimpered in pain.

Ella lunged forward, trying to slice the demon with the sword, but a force held her back. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Ruby was likewise held. Jade lay behind the demon since Lucifer had told her not to get involved.

"Hello Ruby it's been centuries." The demon/Mary laughed.

"Zarah." Ruby's voice was filled with venom and Ella got the impression that 'Mary' would like nothing better then to dig Adam's torturers heart out with a dull hair pin.

"Yeppy," Zarah gave a happy smile. "Don't think I don't know why you're so protective of him. He acts just like Mathew. Hell, if you just looked at his eyes, you wouldn't be able to tell him and Mathew apart. I will never forget the fear in those blue eyes as I put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. You never did know that Samuel Colt was possessed, did you Ruby?" Zarah laughed as Ruby struggled to reach her.

"Yeah, it was sooooo fun. Poor Colt didn't know what hit him when I possessed him. Though I did let him watch as I murdered your son. Of course, I never let on that Matty wasn't human. What fun would that have been? Poor Colt, thought he had killed a human..." Zarah laughed again as she turned back to Adam and traced a line down his chest with her blade. Adam let a small cry escape his lips.

"Well, Samuel didn't have to live the rest of his days with the knowledge that he hadn't killed just _any_ kid. He knew Ruby, that Mathew was his son."

Ella glanced at Ruby who was crying. She had been the lover of Samuel Colt? Wait a sec, when did Ruby have a kid?

Zarah continued talking as she used Adam as an easel. The cut resembled a smiley face. "I get why you fell for precious little Sammy. If Adam looks anything like Mathew, then Sam could pass for Colt's twin."

Adam screamed as a red hot knife was pressed against the skin above his heart.

And Jade was suddenly flying though the air.


	23. Ch 23 Should she let him die?

_**Alright guys here's my problem my beta is redoing her room and is at camp so this chapter is unbeted. I was gonna wait until she could look this chapter over to post but I got bored and felt bad for leaving you guys with a cliffy. This chapter is from Jade's POV and only has a little bit of the Winchesters sorry. But good news I have decided to give this story a sequel which is good since it has like 5 chapters left my beta gave me some great ideas on how to continue it. There is a small clue to what the sequel is about this chapy and if anyone can figure it out you're amazing. I won't be able to post as frequently now since school starts Monday (Crying) and I also kind of got myself distracted with writing a new Adam fanfic Fate Changer. Alright let me know what you think and any guess. HINT its to do with Jade!**_

Jade watched as the two demons and the human talked. She had no interest in helping them save the boy. Calmly she cleaned one of her massive paws trying to figure out why her Master had sent her on this rescue mission.

Though she supposed Master had a soft spot for the boy since he had not allowed the boy's death at her claws. It was strange to her how she could remember nothing before attacking the angels and demons except a gentle hand on her neck and voice commanding her.

As Jade began to lick her other paw a sound tore through her very being. A sound that made her leap to her feet teeth bared.

That sound had come from the boy. Some instinct had Jade flying through the air and straight for one of the demons. The creature barley had time to cry out as the tiger crushed its rib beneath the very clean paws.

As suddenly as it came the instinct to protect the boy was gone and Jade was left ashamed of herself for disobeying her Master's orders.

She had intervened and now the human girl cut the demon's head off.

The boy was he okay though? Unsure off where thought had come from Jade hesitantly made her way to the boy.

His chin leaned against his chest and she could barley see his breathing. His shirt was torn and bloody. The instinct returned as the blood filled Jade's nostrils. Gently she licked his face trying to wake him.

With a groan he lifted his head and looked into her amber eyes. Those eyes seemed to stare into her very soul. Eyes filled with pain and innocence. Jade didn't know why the blue depths seemed so familiar. Why the faint heartbeat she could hear seemed to beat in perfect rhythm with hers.

The boy saw her and whispered one thing. "Jade."

The sound of his voice it was the voice that had freed her. In her very bones she knew that this young man had once made her laugh and at other times made her cry. But then maybe her instincts where wrong. If she had once been so close to the boy why did she not remember anything about him then his voice not even his name?

The human girl seemed to have finished killing the demon for she ran towards the young man before Jade could figure out more about him.

"Adam are you okay? Adam! Adam wake up!"

So his name was Adam. Jade's sudden interest in Adam faded as she returned to the spot she had been lying before and watched as the human girl and the other demon cut Adam free.

With Adam sagging between the two women Jade closed her eyes and concentrated on the souls behind her. Her strength more powerful then even Michael's allowed her to pull the three people with her as she left hell.

Lucifer seemed surprised by how fast they had come back and asked Jade what had happened.

The tigress flicked her tail and stalked to the fridge and grabbed a chicken breast before going into her own part off the warehouse and settling down to eat it and attempt to figure out her protectiveness of Adam.

She shouldn't have even been able to help him. Her Master had ordered her not to intervene and Jade had felt that she couldn't. Then as soon as Adam screamed it was if Adam's pain had her orders neutralized.

Jade had just finished her chicken and had retrieved a second piece when Lucifer walked through the back door and knelt in front of her.

"Jade why did you disobey me?"

"I don't know. Though last night I ate some chicken that didn't taste right. I think it made me hallucinate a want to protect the boy."

The devil shook his head before patting the tiger. 'Alright girl just don't do it again. I would hate to have to punish your not listening."

"Of course not. What do I look like a dumb dog? I never disobey a command twice. Only smelly mutts ignore their master's wishes."

"Fine Jade you win. Now I have to leave for a bit. Raphael wants to talk to me. Don't eat any of my demons while I'm gone. I'm tired of having to get rid of what's left of your snack'

"No fair!"

Lucifer laughed. Jade was one of the few things that could get the devil to relax and he had to admit that he enjoyed her company. "If I come home and they all still have limbs I'll get you some KFC."

Jade waited until Lucy had disappeared before finishing her chicken and getting off her sofa. She stretched happily and decided to go for a run. She had rarely had time to really run to run so fast that the forest was a blur and nothing could hope to catch her. Plus she needed fried food it was one of the few things that tasted like demon and one bucket of chicken was not going to fill her.

None of the demons that stood guard tried to stop her. Though almost all of them shifted uncomfortably when she stalked by. Jade hated all demons pretty much but especially Meg.

Hmm Lucifer had only said that she had to leave their limbs attached. One little nip wouldn't sever an arm. When the dark haired demon walked by the only one who wasn't afraid of Jade, the tiger lunged and seized her arm between the razor sharp teeth.

The demon screamed and none of her kin came to her rescue. Jade was just about to rip the flesh from the bone when a strange thought passed through her mind. This is wrong. Adam likes some demons and this could be one of them. He smelled of a demon and a demon had come to rescue him. Meg was surprised when she got her arm back without so much as a cut.

The normally fearless tiger was scared. She had no clue where the sudden conscious was coming and why she cared what a smelly aggravating lowly human thought. Jade bolted through the nearest door and didn't stop running until she found a fast food place that was closed.

Some dumb human had left a window partially open and it was only to easy for Jade to force it open. She slid through the opening as only she could. The blaring of a security alarm hurt her sensitive ears.

Moving silently Jade found some chicken Mcnuggets waiting to be cooked the next day already battered. Wolfing them down Jade moved on to the fries. In the distance she could hear cops racing towards the place.

Bored Jade knocked over a ketchup bottle and watched as the red liquid squirted over the floor. Carefully she set her paw in it leaving behind her print. Satisfied by her print Jade reared up on her back legs and looked directly into the security camera and waved one of her front paws.

With scaring the hell out of the unlucky watcher of that tape done. Jade picked up the ketchup bottle in her mouth and left.

The dimwitted humans didn't even see her soar through the window. She started running again only stopping when she heard noises. Silently she crept up to a junkyard and her keen nose recognized the scent of several people inside.

Adam's soul which is what Jade smelled blazed. Two other souls in the room where just as bright. One of them smelled of her master Lucifer.

Confident that they wouldn't notice her Jade curled up under a window and ate the ketchup a substance that she had wanted for days. Something that she usually hated.

Adam's voice was easy to pick out.

"Guys I had another vision when I was in hell." The other voices shut up "I saw Jo and Pyaxis and a bell."

The soul that smelled of Lucifer smoke next. 'Bro what was on the bell?"

"An oak tree."

The other blazing soul cursed. "Sam do you think it's the same one?"

The devilish soul Sam answered. "Makes sense."

Adam seemed annoyed. "Um Sammy Dean amazing hot guy over here confused."

"When I got stabbed I was in a town with a bell like." Sam explained.

"Sweet you think my vision is right?"

"Gotta it's the only thing that makes sense." It was the girl who had been in hell with Adam.

The tiger listened as they discussed their plan. In every part of it she could see multiple flaws and figured the group would end up dead. Or maybe not. She could always tell Lucifer that she thought something important was going on in the town. But first there was something very important she had to do.

_**The very important thing Jade has to do is a 110% for the sequel and you won't find out what it is till the last chapter of this story. Any guess guys and please review and if you love my you'll tell me what you think about my new story.**_


	24. Ch 24 Adam did it this time

_**Hey guys I've had a hectic couple of weeks. One I got killed with homework. My teachers hate me I think. Then I walked into my room to see my dog eating my pet turtle Ruby (Yes after the demon) she sadly did not survive and I was crying for days and didn't feel like writing. Good news is her sister Jo survived and is now terrified of me. If anyone's seen my beta please tell her she's dead when I get a hold of her. If any of you love me and want a sooner update of this story please read and review to it and my two others Fate Changer and Wselfwulf if you love me at all. This Chapter is dedicated to AlvissHot who was the first to review to Wselfwulf cuz she amazing. Also **__**Padawan-BubbyKenobi for giving me an OC for Wselfwulf and I love you both. I love you unreviewers to just not as much. **_

"Adam do you plan on getting out of bed anytime soon?" Sam asked as he shoved Dean off his bed.

"Nope, I've decided to lie here until Doomsday."

"Which won't be to long if you and your brothers don't get out of bed." John snapped at his sons walking into the room.

"Jeez Dad, what's your problem?" Adam lifted his head off his pillow.

"Wow, Adam that's a stupid question even from you." Dean commented pulling on his shirt.

"Oh, sorry."

John shook his head and left the room.

"Great job Adam," Dean snapped. "That was the most he's said in a week and you have to go and screw it up."

"Dean!"

"No, he's right Sammy." Adam sat up and felt his foot brush against Bones though his eyes still saw nothing.

Quickly getting dressed Adam headed to the kitchen ignoring Sam and Dean's constant bickering behind him.

Ella gave him a sympathetic look as she handed him coffee.

"Where's Rub?" Adam asked noticing the demons absence. Though it was only noon she could still be sleeping.

"I was hoping you knew I haven't seen her."

"What's up?" Ruby asked sliding into a chair beside Adam.

"Where have you been?" John snapped at the demon.

"None of your business Johny boy." Ruby put her feet up on the table and stole a piece of toast off of Dean's plate.

"We should go find Jo today." Cas quietly said.

"Yeah, I was thinking that to," Dean looked at his baby brother. "Any freaky visions to report?"

"Yeah, I had one last night. I saw us standing there with are friends and Pyaxis advancing on us. Jo was tied up by him."

"Any hellhounds?" John asked. He was the only one who didn't understand why Adam winced.

"Dad I told you I can't see them anymore."

John cursed. Why did the kid have to lose his powers right when they might have been useful? "Adam should stay behind then. He's a danger to himself when he gets the visions and if he can't warn us about the hounds…"

Adam was on his feet in seconds. "No way in hell are you leaving me behind. I can take care of myself."

John barley glanced at his temperamental youngest though he did register Sam and Dean had got to their feet and where standing protectively next to Adam. "I am your father Adam and you will listen to me."

Adam snorted. "Yeah right, you may be my father but Lucifer has treated me a hell of a lot better. A damn demon who was trying to kill me cared more about my safety."

"Don't you dare say I don't care about you. I'm trying to protect you."

"No! You don't want to lose any of the glory. You want revenge that's it! If I'm not there you would probably shoot Jo!" Adam felt his temper raise even higher as he felt the warm body of Bones press against his leg.

"Adam." Ella whispered touching his arm. He shook her off and stepped so he was only an inch from his father's face. Being two inches shorter then John didn't worry Adam. He could still take his father.

John was the first to throw a punch and Adam easily dodged. He went to knee his father in the gut when Sam and Dean where suddenly in front off him.

"Don't hit him." Dean's voice was deathly quiet. Adam had never seen Dean this pissed at their father.

"Dean." John warned.

"No Dad listen. Adam is right he can take care of himself and he has Bones and Gabe." Sam joined in.

John ignored his eldest two and looked over Dean's shoulder at Adam. "You would rather have Lucifer for a father then me?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "Well Lucy saved my life unlike you. Not to mention the fact he has spent more time with me then you have since Jasmine brought you back. Speaking of which were is your angel? Mine is always close by."

John ignored the question. He wheeled and grabbed his jacket and the keys to Bobby's Chevel before storming out. The beat up car's engine roared to life a minute later.

"Did you see Dad with us in your vision?" Sam asked.

"Nope." Adam collapsed in a chair. Ella sat next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. Normally Adam would have pulled back in fear of her baseball bat but it was something that Ella had been doing often in the week since she had saved him from hell.

"Eat then we'll leave." Dean pushed food towards the pair. Before calling Crowley on his cell to bring the boys over with the ghost facers.

Within the hour Ben and Lucas where bouncing off of walls in Bobby's house as the old man tried keeping an eye on them.

"If I give them a gun will they shoot themselves?" Dean asked as he handed Sam the Knife. Adam was busy fitting a leather collar to Bones so nobody accidentally shot him.

"Yes, Adam still has the possibility of shooting him."

"Hey!" Adam looked insulted as he stood. A leather collar floating in midair was the only sign of Bones.

"Sorry Runt but its true." Sam teased.

Adam gave his brothers a 'I've saved your asses from Michael and this is how you treat me' look.

"Hey Adam get in here you have to see this!" Ruby yelled from the house.

"What?" Adam noticed the tiger on the TV.

"Is that Jade?" Gabe asked as he crowed in next the Winchester.

Adam reached out his fingers brushing the cool TV screen and for one instant he thought he felt Jade's velvet muzzle. He jerked his hand back and grabbed his backpack. "Let's go."

Sam tried giving his brother a hug but Adam pushed past him. Dean offered the Impala's keys and Adam snatched them.

Barley giving his brothers and Ella the chance to climb in Adam gunned the Impala. The old muscle car gave a confused growl but listened to Adam's commands.

_**Adam needs anger management classes. Ella's starting to get to him. Oh yeah I put a new poll up so go check it out and I also want to let you know what you guys told me to do to Ella I plan to do the exact opposite of.**_


	25. Ch 25 One more battle

_**Okay guys here's the deal I still can't find my beta and I'm about ready to kill her. Bad news is that this chapter and the one after it are Angel's last chapters **__**L Good news Untamed Spirits its sequel is gonna start. I want you guys to go to my account and look at the pics I have up for Untamed Spirits and tell me what you're guesses are for what I'm up to now. If you have better names for the horses tell me please. The finaly chapter is already written and if I can't find my beta I'll post Monday**_

"Adam slow down!" Sam yelled as the Impala skidded around a corner and almost smashed into a truck.

"Adam I swear to God if you wreck my car you'll wish you where never born." Dean snapped.

"Already wish that." Adam muttered to quiet for his brothers to hear. He didn't let off the Impala's gas. In his mirror he could see Ruby's Mustang struggling to keep up.

"Damnit kid take a break the car is about ready to have a heart attack!" Gabe appeared in the backseat. He somehow managed to land on Bones. "Sorry boy."

"Where are we going anyways?" Ella asked as Bones scrambled onto her lap.

"To where Jo is as fast as possible. Jade was telling us to move I think."

The Impala was pissed when they had to leave her in the middle of the woods. As far as Adam could tell the Impala was yelling about how every time she let them out of her sight they died. Which was kind of true.

The youngest Winchester ignored the car as best as he could though her engine was loud. He focused on shoving extra bullets, iron, salt, holy water and anything else he could think of into his backpack. 

Ella was doing the same beside him. A sudden thought crossed his mind one he was pretty sure he was gonna regret. Adam looked up and caught Sam and Dean's eyes. They nodded in sinc. Adam had to admit he was proud of himself he had mastered the whole silent conversation thing with his brothers.

Without a word he grabbed Ella's arm and pulled her into the woods careful to be out of sight of his brothers but not out of hearing range.

Without giving Ella a chance to punch him, kick him, or cause him any other harm he kissed her. She stiffened in surprise then melted against him. When they broke apart slightly out of breath Adam grinned.

"Just in case you die."

Ella smacked him. "In case I die? What if you die?"

Adam rubbed his face. "I'm to hot to die."

Grumbling to herself Ella stormed back in the direction of the others with Adam trailing her.

Sam and Dean busted out laughing at the angry pink mark on Adam's face.

"Glad my pain is so funny to you guys." Adam muttered snapping his fingers so Bones would heel.

The hike was over an hour and filled with constant bitching from Sam and Ruby, complaints from Dean and Ben about the lack of food, and moody silence on Adam's part. Gabe and Cas kept their weapons in hand sensing that something bad was about to happen. They manily watched Adam though unsure what they were watching for since nothing around them seemed to want to eat him or hit him with a van.

Adam spoke finally breaking the longest silence a Winchester brother has ever had. "Has anyone noticed that my life sucks?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other. "Um and are lives are amazing?" 

Adam rolled his eyes at how sinc they where. He stopped and motioned everybody but Sam and Dean to pass him.

"Guys I've been thinking…" Adam looked down as he said the next words knowing he would cry if he met his brothers eye's. "When we rescue Jo and deal with Lucifer and Michael I'm gonna take off on my own for a bit."

"Why?" Sam's voice was calm.

The tears started flowing. "I realized it when I saw Jade on TV. You guys may not be exactly normal but I don't fit in. I get damn visions that somehow transport me into hell, which is fun let me tell you. I hear a damn tiger's voice in my head. I get along with the devil better then my own father…"

"I think everybody does." Dean muttered.

"Not the point Dean. I just need to be away from things for a bit. I'll go hang with Gabe after this fight," He raised his hand to stop what Sam was about to say. "Let me finish. I may be you're brother but I will never ever have anything close to the bond you guys share. I'm only your half-brother anyway." 

Dean punched his half-brother across the face. Adam yelped. Seriously his amazingly cute face was having a bad day.

"You. Are. My. Brother. And. You. Will. Not. Go. Anywhere. Because. We. Don't. Have. The. Same. Mom." Dean ended each word with a punch. 

Adam bolted behind the nearest protection Sam. But typical of his luck Sam shoved him back to Dean. Just when it looked like the next way Adam was gonna die was being beat to death by his oldest brother a scream pierced the air. 

Fight forgotten the three ran towards the scream which sound like Ella. Adam skidded to as stop as he took in what was happening.

Ruby was dodging an angels sword while both Cas and Gabe where fighting Michael and losing, the ghost facers where running away from an invisible monster so Adam guess the hellhounds had shown, the kids where missing as was Ballard, Crowley was backing away from Raphael as the angel prepared to kill him, Lenora and Eli where using their speed to try and distract the hounds. There where at least ten other angels waiting for orders.

Adam's temper took over as he saw Ella getting torn to shreds by Pyaxis. Why the hell was the hellhound on the angels side? He didn't think just acted he ran towards Ella as his brothers attacked the angels. Pyaxis raised his head and leapt at the teen. His massive weight hit Adam in the ribs and he felt one crack.

Unlike when he had Ella down Pyaxis didn't try doing killing Adam. His crimson eyes stared at Adam intelligently. Dean noticed the giant dog on his baby brother and shot it with the Colt. 

Pyaxis didn't even flinch as the bullet pierced his heart.

Scared out of his mind Adam did the only thing he could think of. "Lucy save me!"

The sound of powerful wing beats was heard over the sound of the fighting and Adam felt Pyaxis weight get knocked off him and a soft muzzle brushing his face.

_**So brave Adam call the devil to save you. Does anyone like? Next chapter is from Jade's POV and I'm gonna be in major trouble.**_


	26. Ch 26 One Death to Many

_**Alright guys here it is The Angel Tried Helping's final chapter. This Chapter is dedicated to you guys who have made me keep going no matter how bad my chapters where. I love each and everyone of you!**_

_**Azab, Slothkeeper, X-Killer-Queen-X, Whereinthewrld, Sandy, .Jared, MyLarvamp, Rottenly Sweet, AlvissHot, Angeleyenc, Lady Rayvynne, , , Someone, Padawan-BubbtKenobi, David V, Schaco, StrawberriKiwies, Kir, A Pimp named Slick Back**_

_**You guys have all reviewed at least once and for that you guys all get a shout out. On September 29 Adam's 20**__**th**__** birthday Untamed Spirits will be posted. Alright here is The Angel Tried Helping's final chapter One Death To Many R&R guys!**_

_**P.S I know Raphael died earlier but He's back and it will be explained in Untamed Spirits.**_

_**P.P.S The only reason you're getting this chapter early is because AlvissHot's review made me laugh and she said she would be my human shield against you guys if you're mad a me cause of this chapter.**_

Jade yawned lazily as she watched her Master pace across the room. Suddenly his head snapped up and he looked around.

"Jade lets go Adam's in trouble!"

"Lovely." Jade couldn't hide her sarcasm as she got to her feet. She might for some reason like the guy but she didn't feel like saving him again.

She stalked to Lucifer's side growling under her breath. The world spun around her paws as Lucifer put his hand on her neck. Her eyes opened to see the boy with a huge dog on his chest.

Jade acted on instinct and slammed her massive body into the hellhound, sending it flying. Jade lowered her head so her soft muzzle touched Adam's face.

He opened his eyes slowly and blue met amber. Adam's arms wrapped themselves around her muscular neck.

For one instant Jade softened into his hug and then her senses returned. A massive paw smacked him in the face.

Jade ignored his cursing and looked around. Lucifer was locked in a sword fight with Michael, two demons where knocked out on the ground, a dead girl lay next to Adam. It looked like the only people standing where two men who looked a lot like Adam in a fist fight with Raphael.

A hellhound was nearby licking at the face of an angel that seemed to be injured. Jade remembered him as Gabriel. The hellhounds dark eyes darkened suddenly and he charged the man with dark brown hair. The man didn't even have a chance to cry out as his throat was crushed.

Jade was in action in an instant, she tried knocking the hound from the air as he leapt at the shorter man but was to late. The hound had knocked him to the ground and easily tore his heart out.

Jade turned away disgusted when a cry caught her attention. Lucifer had been hit in the shoulder by Michael's blade and had backed off. Instead of driving his advantage Michael had turned and ran his blade through the heart of Adam. Lucifer knocked him away and the brothers started fighting again.

For Jade everything seemed to be in slow motion. She saw the blade be pulled from Adam's chest and saw the teen falling towards the ground. A dam in her mind broke and memories flooded her.

Every instant Jade had been with Adam came back to her. Every tear she had licked away every laugh she had caused. His pain was her pain. His joy hers. They meant everything to each other. She could taste his blood from where she had licked it away from a cut. Heard his terrible singing. Smelt his sweet loving soul. Saw his sapphire eyes. Felt his hand scratching her ears.

"Adam!" Jade screamed as she flung herself across the distance that separated them. His head hit the ground with a sickening thump.

Gently Jade rolled him over.

"Shh baby its okay I'm here just hold on." Jade soothed licking blood and tears from his dirt covered face.

"Jade." He managed to whispered.

"Don't talk baby you're gonna be okay." Desperately Jade put her paw over his ruined chest, desperately trying to stop the blood.

"Promise."

"I don't have to promise you anything sweetie you're gonna be find."

"Yes you do."

"What little one?"

"Take care off my family."

Tears poured from Jade's eyes and landed on Adam's face. "Don't you DARE leave me Adam! Come on you can't I'll kill Gabe and Cas in a minute. I destroy the Impala. I love you baby."

"Me to." Adam managed to wearily lift his arms. She lowered her head and let him put his arms around her neck.

"I'm sorry Adam. I failed you!"

"NO!" Even on the verge of death Adam's temper took over. He managed to say a clear sentence even as his blood poured out "You kept me from loosing myself so many times."

He looked right into her eyes and with his last breath whispered. "Love you Jade."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jade threw back her head and roared. Her sense was gone she leapt at the murder who had killed her soul. Michael didn't have time to dodge her fury.

Her claws ripped him to shreds, her teeth sought to tear his grace from his body and crush it into oblivion.

Her fangs bit into the sickly sweet taste of his Grace. Before she could destroy it with one massive bite of her fangs a wall of pure energy struck her sending her flying. Jade struggled back to her paws eyes searching for her prey. In her grief Jade had forgotten Raphael and the angel had gone to the defense of his brother. Even as she watched Michael disappeared supported by the other angel.

Tail bushing the ground and all trace of fierceness gone Jade slowly dragged her broken soul to the others. No matter how much she loved Adam their was nothing she could do for him now except keep his friends from dieing of injuries.

Her velvet muzzle brushed Ella's face. If their was anymore room in her body Jade would have been grieving for the young women. Ella had been Adam's soul mate. No matter how much she hated Ella the cop had her respect. Few souls where worthy enough to be in the presence of Adam but her soul had been connected to the young hunter almost as closely as it was to Jade.

"I am sorry I failed you Ella. I should have seen from the first time we met that you where special and protected you, yet I fought with you and even attempted to kill you on more then one occasion. You where my Master's soul mate proven by the fact you could hear me and see the hellhounds. Rest in peace."

Jade moved on to Ruby who was passed out but seemed okay. Even so Jade was reluctant to move her. She paced on to Gabriel.

The angel was just rising to his feet his stomach sliced open by an angel's knife. Though three of his brothers and one of his sisters lay dead around him. Tiger and angel looked at each other for a second and Gabe saw in Jade's amber depths the truth that he had been fearing: Adam was dead.

"Gabriel!" Lucifer's shout interrupted before Gabe could start crying. The devil seemed to have escaped his fight with Michael with only a badly injured shoulder and several bruises. He immediately started healing his brother's wounds.

Jade moved on knowing Adam's angel was in safe hands. Crowley was alive injured but commanding a small group of hellhounds to search the woods for Agent Ballard, Lucas, and Ben who had been sent of into the woods the second the ambush was realized. Ed and Harry where also alive and starring at the video that they had of the fight. Both Lenora and Eli lay dead near the woods. A quick sniff told Jade everything, they had been slaughtered trying to stop four angels from charging into the woods after the boys. Jade nodded her head in respect. The tigress lowered her head and dragged Eli closer to his mate so they land with their hands touching.

Knowing she couldn't put it off any longer the tiger went towards the two bodies that hurt her the most other then Adam's of course.

Sam's color changing eyes where closed partly concealed by his messy hair. The knife lay in his hand its blade gleaming despite the fact it was clenched in the hand of a corpse. Like she had done with Eli Jade dragged Sam's heavy body so it rested beside Adam's.

As she went back to collect Dean's she saw Castiel kneeling next to him. A faint light glowed around the angel as he desperately tried to bring his friend back. Jade knew she had to stop him. As gently as she could the tigress pinned him to the ground and observed his injuries.

His forehead had a large gash in it, his right arm was cut open to the bone, she was sure several ribs where broken but none of those injuries worried her it was the one only the eyes of the supernatural could clearly see.

Castiel's right wing was torn nearly from his body. The white feathers stained red with blood. His left was in tattereds and she knew if he wasn't helped immediately the weak angel would die. An angel was tied to its Grace by its wings and Cas's Grace was escaping.

Lucifer guided by the same instinct that often controlled Dean looked up. His eyes widened in horror as he took in the sight of his little brother. He was on his feet racing towards Cas before Gabriel could blink and follow.

For a minute Jade watched as the two Archangel's ignored their own pain and merged their Grace with Cas's. Slowly the young angel's wounds began to fade and he passed out in Lucifer's gentle arms.

Knowing it would most likely be her only chance to be near Dean's body before Castiel woke up Jade pulled Dean over so he was between his little brothers'.

Something far stronger then a hellhounds bite had killed the elder brothers. Bones would never have turned traitor. Jade wished he had then at least Lucifer could bring Sam and Dean back but whatever had killed them had destroyed their souls beyond even the angel's power. Adam's resurrection was hopeless Michael's sword was one of the most powerful weapons stronger even then Jade.

The tigress threw back her head and roared all her sorrow. Her roar wasn't heard by any human. Only the creatures of nightmares and legends heard her. Some lowered their heads in respect for the three most powerful hunters to ever walk the earth. Many cheered. But some answered her call. Spirits of the people who had passed into the void protecting these three men felt Jade's grief as their own. Hunters who had been slain fighting for humanity stirred from their slumbers. The few monsters who had been friends and allies with the brothers awoke from their sleep.

But true to what the Winchesters always said it was family who mattered most. The long line of hunters on Sam and Dean's side slipped back into life. Even the normal ghost of the Winchester line hovered near by. Two ghost stood apart from the group. Samuel and Mathew Colt.

Ruby was the first to notice the transparent figures as she slowly awoke. One by one more arrived surrounding the three brothers in a ring of spirits. Jade continued roaring and more gathered. Finally she closed her jaws and jumped over the shadowy figures. She raced into the forest and returned with a tiny tiger club clutched in her jaws. She deposited her on Sam's chest then returned to the forest and carried out a powerful male that she dropped on Dean. Finally for the last time she carried her finally cub a brilliant white tiger with sapphire eyes that perfectly matched Adam's. The sweet cub let out a soft cry as her eyes saw Adam's bloodstained chest.

Her siblings echoed her cry as they to saw the dead brothers. The air grew freezing cold as the ghost dissinagrated their souls giving their powers to the cubs

The three cubs cried one more time then settled themselves over their human's hearts and started purring. Slowly Sam and dean's souls slipped into their bodies but Adam's only stirred.

Jade realized that her cubs even with the ghost aid weren't strong enough to pull Adam back. So she did the only thing she could she destroyed her soul.

Jade ripped at her heart with massive claws ignoring the pain until a light more bright then an Angel's grace flooded out. She poured it into Adam's limp form and watched as his chest started moving again.

She staggered weak but knew she could do one more thing. The three brothers sat up and looked around seeming confused.

Jade ignored the looks and stepped up and placed her nose on Dean's forehead.

"Dean Eric Winchester I name you master to my cub Noah."

She moved on to Sam. "Samuel Keith Winchester I name you master to my cub Ariel."

Finally Adam "Adam my time has come to leave you. Know that its been an honor to serve you. My destiny may be over but yours is just beginning. Michael has to be stopped and its up to you and your brothers to do it. I love you Adam and know that you have grown into a great hunter and man. I will give you some advice accept aid from the unlikeliest of places, travel far into hell and uncover the secret to stopping Michael, and remember the power of the Untamed Spirit. I love you Adam Jake Winchester and name you master of my cub Jayden. She will care for you hopefully better then I could. Know one more thing Adam my body may be leaving but my soul stays with you I promise that you shall see me once more before you die for the finally time. Remember this though whenever you need me call my name and I will give you a sign that I always run with you. Goodbye baby I love you."

With those words Jade shimmered and her form disappeared.

"_**Crying" I can't believe its actually over. I never thought I would finish this story. Once again I love you all and no killing me. I can't say goodbye to this story without thanking a dream I had so many months ago. That dream was about Jade and is the main reason I wrote this story with Adam. Originaly Adam wasn't even in it. Don't ask how he managed to take over he just does. Alright guys you better review or I will never post again I swear. Yes I have to end this story with a threat that's me. **_


End file.
